Un mes de locura
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Usagi-san se tiene que ir un mes a Francia y dejar a Misaki solo en el pent-house... que tantas cosas le pueden pasar a un pobre universitario sin su querido novio que lo proteja? Usagi x Misaki. Lemmon
1. Capitulo 1: la despedida

Notas de Sioa: Para empezar es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Jonjou Romantica-egoist-terrorist. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, dedicó esta historia a mis fans (inexistentes).

Jonjou Romantica no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

Advertencias: Lemmon  
Tags: Drama, Romántico, Humor.  
Parejas: Usagi x Misaki , Nowaki x Hiroki, Miyagi x Shinobu

Capitulo 1: la despedida.

-¡Taskete kudasai!- gritaba con desesperación un castaño de ojos verdes mientras pataleaba y golpeaba sus puños cerrados la firme espalda de su novio aunque sin utilizar real fuerza –Usagi… baka… bájame – rogaba.

Esa era una escena típica y repetitiva en la residencia Usami; cuyos ocupantes a pesar de sus peleas cotidianas estaban locamente enamorados el uno del otro. El dueño del pent-house era nada más y nada menos que el afamado escritor Usami Akihiko, graduado como el mejor de su clase y ganador del premio namimori a más corta edad. El joven de ojos claros y cabellos castaños tiene por nombre Misaki Takahashi, es estudiante de economía en la universidad M tiene 22 años de edad y es novio de Usami-sama o mas cariñosamente llamado Usagi-san.

La escena antes descripta se debía a que el famoso escritor había sido obligado por su "querida" editora a tener que realizar un viaje a Paris-Francia por razones de trabajo por un mes, partiendo al diga siguiente, y lo peor del caso es que debería ir solo… SOLO… eso quiere decir SIN MISAKI es decir:

Un mes – Misaki +la ciudad mas romántica del mundo + Aikawa gritando + trabajo = un sagui al límite de sus fuerzas físicas colapsado sentimentalmente y totalmente irritable por falta de "recarga" con su queridísimo Misaki.

Para evitar ese desastre, Akihiko fue muy listo, y decidió recargarse de su amado durante toda la noche, o lo suficiente como para poder viajar más tranquilo, aunque aun se reusaba a dejar solo a Misaki por un mes completo, tenía que hacerlo, esta vez era imposible escapar del demonio de cabello rojo.

Volviendo con la pareja: Misaki se sentía encadenado a la cama por los grandes y protectores brazos de su seme, eran ya pasadas las 4 a.m y a las 6 a.m debía levantarse pero no podía dejar de pensar en que extrañaría a su Usagi, no sabía que haría un mes solo en aquel enorme departamento. Estaba seguro de que Usagi lo llamaría todos los días pero aun así… era lo mismo oírlo al teléfono que tenerlo revoloteando cerca… aunque a veces fuera peligrosamente cerca.

Giro el rostro, perdido en sus pensamientos y se dedico a observar dormir al mayor.

-"así parece tan pacifico, parece un ángel que nunca rompió un plato"- pensaba, estirando una de sus manos para acariciar sus platinados cabellos, al sentir el suave tacto un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, aun le costaba demasiado que esas dos simples palabras abandonaran sus labios para que él escritor las escuchara aunque ya tenía muy claros sus sentimientos por él. Entre abrió sus labios en la obscura habitación llena de juguetes y dejo a su halito escapar de entre estos.

-Te… te voy a extrañar… Usagi-san – murmuro acurrucándose en su pecho, totalmente rojo de pana y cerro sus ojos permitiéndose dormir.

-.-.-.-.-

El sonido estruendoso de su celular lo despertó, estirando su mano tanteo la mesita de luz hasta poder dar con el aparato y desactivar el despertador, aun medio dormido miro la hora: las 6.30 a.m se levanto de un salo viendo al escritor aun dormido a su lado, soltó un grito de sorpresa y desesperación.

-¡Usagi-san despierta! ¡Nos quedamos dormidos!-

-… Misaki…- oh-oh…. Vio la espalda del mayor arquearse y girar su rostro con una mirada profundamente amenazante… por un trágico momento el castaño había olvidado el pésimo despertar de su pareja en las mañanas, sintiendo el peligro inminente y acechante intento huir.  
¡Maldita sea su suerte! Sus reflejos fueron muy lentos, o quizás los del mayor fueron demasiado rápidos, pero antes de poder alejarse lo suficiente de la cama él peli plata lo había tomado del brazo arrojándolo sobre el lecho y colocándose sobre su desnudo cuerpo.

-No te vas a ningún lado… ¡te haces cargo de lo que provocaste!- sentencio el mayor, besando a su uke para evitar cualquier replica, sus frías y grandes manos recorrían los contornos del delgado y frágil cuerpo bajo él, haciéndole sentir de una falsa envestida su notable erección contra su dormido miembro, que gracias a las caricias comenzaba a despertar.

-ah… amm… Usagi… ah… Hentai… suéltame… ah- luchaba inútilmente el menor –Tu… tu vuelo… el viaje… -balbuceaba comenzando a ceder ante las seductoras caricias, dejando a sus manos aferrarse a la ancha espalda del caprichoso millonario.

-¡SENSEI!- grito una pelirroja entrando de una patada en la habitación interrumpiendo el intimo momento -Sensei deje de acosar a Misaki-kun y alístese onegai… se hará tarde… ¡oh que mal educada! Buenos días Misaki-kun- saludo alegremente la editora como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada.

- ¡Aikawa-san!- Grito totalmente avergonzado el menor, zafándose de su novio y envolviéndose en una sabana salió despavorido de la habitación con dirección al cuarto de baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego del bochorno, de la una relajante ducha y de cambiarse bajo para preparar el desayuno de los 3, Usagi ya estaba sentado en el sofá con sus valijas y de brazos cruzados con un cigarrillo en sus labios y la vista fija en la nada, aparentemente aun con un pésimo humor a cuestas.

Al terminar el rápido desayuno sirvió la mesa y acompaño a los mayores a alimentarse en completo silencio, su mirada se entristeció nuevamente al pensar en lo silencioso que estaría todo mientras Usagi no estuviera por su trabajo, le hubiera gustado ir con él pero estaba rindiendo los últimos finales de la universidad y tenía que terminar de preparar su tesis, había pensado en pedirle que se quedara, pero no quería molestarlo, no podía ponerle trabas en su trabajo, además estaba plenamente consciente que de haber podido quedarse el gran Usami Akihiko no estaría en ese momento mirándolo con tristeza, comenzando a extrañarlo antes de irse y con su valija a un lado de la mesa.

-Misaki-kun prometo que te traeré los mejores dulces que encuentre cuando regresemos, me alegra de que estés de acuerdo con este viaje, es muy importante para la carrera del sensei- decía enérgica la mujer, mientras el joven le correspondía las palabras con una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias Aikawa-san, disfruten en lo que puedan el viaje, Usagi san no derroches tu dinero y no hagas pasar malos ratos a Aikawa-san mientras mejor hagas tu trabajo más rápido volverás- dijo intentado disfrazar en sus palabras el deseo de volver a ver pronto a su escrito.  
Usagi solo suspiraba, dejando su plato a un lado al terminar de comer viendo a su editora tomar su chaqueta y llamarlo a la salida debido que ya era tarde y aun tenían que llegar al aeropuerto. Vio a la mujer salir de departamento y se acerco al niño de sus ojos.

-Misaki…- murmuro tomando su mentor e inclinándose para besar sus labios, sin poderlo evitar el menor derramo un par de lagrimas, a pesar de haber crecido seguía siendo un niño en algunas cosas, y despedirse siempre le provocaba una profunda tristeza aunque fuera solo por un corto periodo de tiempo, se abrazo y aferro a la espalda del de ojos lila y correspondió el beso con tristeza y amor, sintiendo como el mayor se apartaba levemente de el –Te amo… extrañe… te llamare todos los días… cualquier cosa me dices… y volveré a ti antes de que siquiera puedas parpadear- susurro cuando un nuevo grito de la editora se hizo escuchar y se giro para salir del apartamento.

Antes de que la figura del mayor cruzara la puerta Misaki tomo sorpresivamente su brazo y agachando la cabeza al suelo, cubriéndose los ojos con su flequillo murmuro.

-vuelve…. Pronto… Usagi-san… te… te… te qui… - no había podido terminar su tartamudeo y sus sollozos se negaban a dejarlo hablar, pero aparte de aquello volvió a sentir esos fríos labios con gusto a nicotina sobre los suyos y sonrió viendo esos ojos más alegres al entender lo que quiso trasmitirlo, tras el beso nuevamente hoyo un "Misaki… te amo" y luego vio al escritor irse.

Solo y frió se sentía ese lugar sin su querido Usagi, con pasos lentos regreso a la sala, levanto los platos, los fregó y luego busco su bolso para ir a la universidad pero junto a su bolso diviso un mini Suzuki-san y con ternura lo tomo entre sus manos, este osito tenía en su cuello una cinta en color violeta, le recordaba mucho a los ojos de su amado escritor, y totalmente apenado y a sabiendas de que se arrepentiría lo guardo dentro de su maleta para luego salir directo a la universidad.

-Usagi-san… me esforzaré mientras no estés… para poder pasar tiempo contigo cuando regreses… - se prometió a sí mismo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y auto reclamándose sus pensamientos "pervertidos" hasta llegar a la universidad.

-.-.-.-.-Continuara-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas finales: bien sé que es un inicio escueto… aun no se para donde saldrá volando esta historia, solo ruego que la hayan disfrutado, así como yo disfrute escribirla, si quedo con muchos errores ortográficos doy mis más sinceras disculpas no tuve el debido tiempo para atender a todos mis errores peor lo corregí cuanto pude… actualizara quizás mañana, o eso espero… dios no me maten ya advertí que me demoro con mis actualizaciones, pero tranquilas tampoco tardare 20 siglos … espero .-.U las quiero

Cualquier sugerencia es más que bien recibida, haber si saco alguna nueva idea para el próximo capitulo


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡Estúpida universidad!

Tucumán, 23 de enero del 2013

Notas de Sioa: Hello, etto la verdad no tengo idea de que va a salir de este segundo capítulo, estoy rogando que quede interesante y un poco más largo que el anterior y con menos errores, porque me puse a releerlo y note que habían varios errores, mil disculpas, soy disléxica así que hay palabras que pueden estar invertidas y no lo he notado, lo lamento. De verdad les agradezco a robinevans es recuerdo que cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien recibido, y me alegra mucho que estén al pendiente de lo que escribo.  
Ya no las retengo más, disfruten de la lectura

Capitulo 2: ¡Estúpida universidad!

Estaba alterado, estaba tan distraído pensado en su despedida con Usagi-san que su paso se había ralentizado demasiado y estaba llegando tarde a su examen. Corriendo como si la muerte lo persiguiera, Misaki llego justo a tiempo a su examen de análisis matemático, estaba sacando su lapicero cuando vio entrar una joven de cabello corto y castaño obscuro hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y tés pálida al salón. La joven caminaba lento y levemente perdida, miraba en todas direcciones buscando un asiento y sintiéndose ignorada por todos los presentes que tenían sus propios grupos ya organizados y sin lugar para una más.

Misaki miro a su sempai, esperando que este le diera el consentimiento de invitar a la joven a su lado, ciertamente esa actitud aterrada le recordaba a él mismo en su primera semana de universidad cuando nadie a excepción de su querido Sumi-sempai había tenido la capacidad para apiadarse de él. Sumi suspiro, y asintió, así que el castaño se paro alegremente de su lugar y levanto su mano llamando la atención de la joven para que se acercara y se sentara junto a ellos, le pidió permiso a Sumi y ambos se corrieron para que la joven pudiera sentarse primero.

La muchacha al ver ese gesto en la distancia se dispuso a salir corriendo para ubicarse junto a ellos pero tropezó con las escaleras y sus cosas quedaron desperdigadas por el suelo.

-KYAA... ¡sumimansen!- se disculpo alarmada juntando sus cosas, ambos jóvenes se inclinaron para ayudarla a recoger sus pertenencias antes de que él profesor llegara.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes... ¿he? ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Sumi, tomando entre sus manos un manga que llamo su atención por la portada, donde dos hombres estaban abrazados y besándose. Le mostró el manga a Misaki que enseguida pudo reconocerlo como el último tomo de la novela BL que escribía su casero, poniéndose inmediatamente de todos colores.

-Lo siento, por favor devuélvemelo... -pidió tendiendo su mano levemente sonrojada y tomando el libro cuando Sumi se lo entrego. -Es una novela BL... no quisiera incomodarlos lo siento -se disculpo la joven levantándose del suelo y terminando de guardar sus cosas tomando una cajetilla de cigarrillos que se había caído al borde del escalón y poniéndolo en el bolsillo de su camisa. -Mi nombre es Sioamichi Mitsukichuy, pero puede decirme solo Sioa, lo sé mi nombre es muy raro - dijo con una sonrisa, y tomando asiento donde sus compañeros le indicaron hacia unos minutos antes de su caída.

-Un gusto, soy Takahashi Misaki, y él es Sumi-sempai - dice totalmente rojo aun al saber que esa joven leía las perversiones que escribía su casero utilizando sus nombres, cuando Usagi volviera lo mataría... ¿qué haría si esa chica que ahora se sentaba junto a él descubría que todo lo que ponían esos libros tenían casi un 80% de veracidad?

-Misaki-kun... Sumi-sempai... el gusto es mío, les debo la vida por apiadarse de mi... vengo de traslado de otra universidad y estaba algo aterrada de tener que empezar de nuevo, no soy buena con la gente- reconoció la muchacha con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-No hay de que, me recordaste a mi Misaki en su primer día- dijo Sumi abrazando a Misaki contra él y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del castaño que solo reía entre nervioso y divertido por las ocurrencias del mayor.

-Entiendo... entonces también debes de haber sido un torpe- dice divertida la joven, sonriendo totalmente encantada con la escena frente a ella, cuando el profesor hace acto de parecencia en el salón y un silencio sepulcral se logra de forma unánime y se creaba ese ambiente de velorio que solo podía otorgar un examen final, más de uno de los estudiantes allí presentes sabían casi a ciencia cierta que ese examen seria un desaprobado más en su lista de pendientes.

-Tendrán 3 horas para realizar el examen... a partir de ahora- anuncio el profesor haciendo que todos los estudiantes se inclinaran inmediatamente sobre la hoja frente a ellos y comenzaran con la larga y tediosa evaluación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los tres estudiantes caminaban por el campus con suma tranquilidad, sentándose en una banca bajo la sombra reconfortante de un cerezo en flor.

Misaki como era de esperarse fue el último de los tres en entregar el examen, utilizando casi la totalidad del tiempo otorgado para realizar la prueba, el castaño aun estaba nervioso y no podía evitar pensar que en verdad se había esforzado en estudiar, no debería preocuparse tanto ya que fue el propio Usagi-san quien lo habría ayudado a entender un poco mejor aquella tediosa materia a la cual no le veía sentido.

Flash back

Un joven estaba sentado en un escritorio lleno de libros y un cuaderno con diferentes tipos de ejercicios de análisis matemático frente a él, mas solo había hecho 3 puntos y aun así no estaba del todo convencido de haberlo hecho bien y levaba cerca de 3 horas con aquellos problemas a su vista tan complicados e inútiles para la vida. Él quería ser editor de manga... ¿para qué rayos quería el análisis matemático entonces?

-KYAAAAAAAAAA se me funde el cerebro- grito dejando caer su cabeza sobre el cuaderno, pero entonces sintió un aliento peligrosamente cerca, haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran provocando le un estremecimiento y un corto jadeo, sabía que solo había una persona que se le acercaba tanto.

- jump - una risa burlona se escucho en la habitación, mientras unos fueres brazos rodeaban las caderas del chico que estaba en teoría, "estudiando". -Eres patético si no entiendes esos problemas, Misaki- murmuro besando el cuello del estudiante.

-Usagi-san... déjame... estoy estudiando- protesto alejando a empujones al mayor de él, mas este solo se reía. -¿Por qué no en vez de burlarte me ayudas?- se quejo en un grito molesto sin pensar en lo que había pedido.

-Interesante propuesta, Misaki... pero ¿cómo me pagaras?- pregunto mirándolo seductora y depredadora mente. -quizás si me dejas tocarte "eso" meterte "lo otro"... -comenzó a hablar provocando que todos los colores le subieran a la cara al estudiante.

-Cállate... cállate... CÁLLATE- grito totalmente alterado el castaño girándose nuevamente para ver su cuaderno. -HENTAI... déjame estudiar- grito con los ojos cerrados y apretando el bolígrafo en su mano al punto de sentir que lo iba a romper por culpa del nerviosismo que le habían causado las palabras del mayor.

-jump- se rió divertido y burlón el escritor sacando el cuaderno para leer los problemas y tras pensarlo un segundo volvió a burlarse con una risa más potente y natural. -es lo mismo de siempre Misaki... tu no entiendes absolutamente nada del problema- con paciencia se inclino sobre el escritorio posicionado detrás de su novio para explicarle con susurros en su oído el problema, hasta lograr que el menor los entendiera bien a pesar de los nervios que le causaba el tener al mayor tan pegado a su cuerpo.

Tras varias horas había logrado entender todo, y había terminado con la mayoría de los ejercicio.

-Awww... Usagi-san... gracias... -decía totalmente alegre y agradecido -ya lo entendí todo... jeje quizás sea un genio- decía con egolatría y divertido con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. -Ya casi termino, gracias a ti seguro apruebo el final- decía totalmente orgulloso.

-bien, es hora de un descanso... y de mi pago... - Asevero volviéndolo a abrazar levantando le la camisa con una mano y acariciando la piel de su pecho con la otra. -Necesito "recargarme" de Misaki- susurraba en su oído con lascivia.

-¿Qué?... no... Usagi-san... suéltame... Pervertido... Ya te dije que no soy una batería... Usagiiiii- pataleaba con todas sus fuerza mas fue totalmente inútil ya que el escritor siempre cumplía su cometido.

Fin del flash back

-Misaki... Misaki... MISAKI- gritaba la muchacha de cabello castaño oscuro sacudiendo a su nuevo amigo que de golpe había empezando a cambiar los colores de su rostro por los del arco iris. -¿En qué tanto estas pensado? ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dijimos? -pregunto con el ceño notablemente fruncido al sentirse ignorada por su nuevo amigo.

-jeje- rió nerviosamente, levemente mareado por los sacudones y avergonzado al ser descubierto pensado en las perversiones que Usagi-san le había hecho hacer como pago por las lecciones. -Lo lamento Sioa-san demo estaba distraído-

-Creo que nos dimos cuenta Misaki- aseguro Sumi, inclinándose y apoyando sus labios en su frente.

-¿Sumi-sempai? ¿Qué haces?- pregunta totalmente descolocado el castaño.

-Como te habías puesto muy rojo pensé que tenias fiebre... pero parece que no... ¿Acaso estabas pensado en mi, Misaki? - pregunta mirándolo descaradamente, haciendo que el menor solo se riera totalmente apenado.

-Sempai, que cosas raras dices, ¿De qué me estaban hablando?- pregunto levemente apenado.

- Si quieres venir con nosotros a tomar algo de almuerzo, acabo de revisar mi horario y al parecer mi próxima clase es a las 2 de la tarde y la tomo con Sumi-sempai- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa. -necesitas alimentarte, después de esforzarte tanto en el examen, además quiero agradecerte por salvarme en mi primer día. - dijo la joven alegremente.

-¿he? No, no gracias Sioa-san no hace falta, tengo que quedarme aquí, estaré en la biblioteca, tengo que estudiar para mi próximo parcial de literatura y la verdad es que no entiendo mucho - dijo el joven suspirando pesadamente, cuando escucha su celular y toma entre sus manos leyendo el mensaje.

Destinatario: Usagi-san  
Mensaje: El vuelo tiene escalas, en un par de horas estaré en París... ¿ya me extrañas? porque yo ya necesito de mi Misaki.

Se puso totalmente rojo, y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la pantalla totalmente avergonzado.

-Misaki- volvió a protestar la joven, la verdad es que no gozaba de una gran paciencia así que le arrebato el aparato de las manos al muchacho, leyendo el mensaje y una sonrisa burlona se asomo en sus labios. -¿Quién es Usagi-san? acaso es ¿tu novio? - pregunto coqueta, haciéndole ojitos a su nuevo amigo.

-Sioa-san devuélveme el teléfono, Usagi no es mi novio... claro que no- decía totalmente avergonzado intentado quitarle el celular a la ágil chica pero en un mal movimiento se cayó de cara en el suelo embarrándose entero.

-ups... gomen Misaki-kun, no era mi intención- se disculpo la muchacha entregándole su celular de regreso. -te decía que si quieres mi ayuda en literatura... soy buena en eso... quizás pueda darte unas clases- dijo alegre la muchacha, aunque levemente apenada por el accidente que había provocado.

-son un par de torpes- menciono divertido Sumi, al ver la escena ayudando a Misaki a pararse y sacudir un poco el barro con el que se había manchado ante la atenta mirada de la joven.

-Descuida Sioa-san no hay problema... gracias por la ayuda Sumi-senpai- dijo sonriéndoles de forma tranquila, y suspirando. -agradecería mucho tus clases sioa-san pero por ahora ve a divertirte, es tu primer día y con un final mereces algo de descanso, nos vemos en la próxima hora- declaro el castaño, viendo a sus amigos asentir y alejarse conversando entre ellos.

Luego de unos minutos pensando en nada reacciono a que estaba totalmente mugroso y se sacudió un poco más, decidiendo no contestarle por el momento el mensaje a su querido escritor por vergüenza, cuando un recuerdo acudió a su mente, desesperado reviso su morral encontrándose con que el mini-Suzuki que había llevado de contrabando a la universidad... SE HABÍA MANCHADO CON BARRO... Era definitivo, tenía que reparar su error, o Usagi-san iba a matarlo por dañar parte de su colección, además de que le preguntaría que estaba haciendo con Suzuki en la universidad y no podía decirle que se lo había llevado porque le recordaba a él y que por eso se lo había llevado para que le hiciera compañía en un estúpido arranque de no sé qué.

-"dios que voy a hacer, Usagi-san va a matarme... este a sido un pésimo día, primero no logro dormir bien porque Usagi-san no me dejo hacerlo, luego él se va a parís, estoy seguro de que reprobé mi final de análisis matemático, mi nueva compañera lee el BL que Usagi escribe y no tardara en notar que el "Misaki" de la novela soy yo y para como ahora estoy todo embarrado y mini-Suzuki también... hoy no es mi día... Nii-chan... taskete"- rogaba en pensamientos con los ojos llorosos cual niño desesperado.

Vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se di cuenta de que seguramente ya no había mucha gente dentro de la universidad así que subió corriendo por las escaleras con Suzuki en manos para ir al baño y poder asearse ambos, todo iba bien hasta que al doblar en la esquina del segundo piso con rumbo al baño se choco de frente con alguien, y ambos cayeron de bruces al suelo, muchos papeles salieron volando y al igual que mini-Suzuki.

-Lo siento, no vi que veni...- al abrir los ojos y tratar de disculparse Misaki se encontró con el profesor más temido de toda la facultad, el muy torpe había tropezado nada más y nada menos que con "le demonio kamijou" -"maldición... es mi fin"- pensó sintiendo temblar su cuerpo con los ojos desencajados y sin saber que hacer exactamente comenzó a juntar rápidamente los papeles que le había hecho tirar al profesor.  
-Fíjate por dónde vas, no puedes correr como un loco por los pasillos, podríamos habernos lastimado- se cejaba totalmente molesto el mayor, soltando un par de gritos haciendo que el cuerpo del estudiante temblara aun mas de miedo y nerviosismo, cuando sus ojos divisaron algo extraño, un oso de felpa, lo tomo en sus manos, sin notar que el estudiante seguía con la vista fija en el piso recogiendo sus hojas. Tomo el peluche entre sus manos, examinándolo atentamente con la mirada.

-"¿ podría ser posible?... no, eso no tiene ningún sentido... pero en verdad se parece mucho al que le regale a Akihiko cuando termino la universidad..."- pensaba cuando con cuidado le dio vuelta la cinta viendo en ella las iniciales "de: H.K para: U.A" bordadas prolijamente a mano.

-Kamijou-sensei... aquí tiene sus hojas, en verdad lo siento no volver a pasar- dijo totalmente alterado cuando noto a su profesor mirándolo desconcertado con mini-Suzuki-san en sus manos, alarmado y avergonzado se arrebato. -Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repetía haciendo nerviosas reverencias. -no es mío... lo lamento es mi casero y se mesclo con mis cosas debió de habérseme caído con el golpe...lo... lo veo en la clase... a... adiós- nerviosamente quiso huir del lugar totalmente avergonzado porque su profesor descubriera entre las cosas de un estudiante de último año, un infantil osito de felpa.

Hiroki, aun en su asombro escucho las escusas nerviosas del muchacho, notándolo huir se giro sobre sus talones y lo quedo mirado, frunció el ceño y alzo la voz.

-Jovencito... alto ahí... acompáñeme a mi oficina- ordeno caminando unos rápidos pasos frente a él.

Misaki estaba totalmente desconcertado y caminaba lentamente tras Hiroki.

-"estoy muerto... Nii-san ayúdame... esta universidad también ha resultado ser un sitio peligroso"-

-.-.-.-.-continuara-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de Sioa: Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado, le pegue un par más de leídas y creo que ya no tiene casi errores, si descubren algunos por favor avísenme así los corrijo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y sigan leyendo onegai de verdad se los agradecería, es mi primer fic de esta serie y espero que no salga tan mediocre….

Estaré esperando ansiosa tanto las críticas como los comentarios n.n, este capítulo fue un poco más largo como lo prometí, y créanme a Misaki las cosas comenzaran a irle un poquito peor xD cualquier sugerencia para el fic es bien recibida, mañana podre él próximo capitulo… ahora si me despido hasta la próxima actualización  
Matta ne mina-san


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Por qué a mi?

Tucúman, 24 de enero del 2013

Notas de Sioa: Gueno, la verdad estoy alegre de que haya tenido excito mi fic pero quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones:

Incluí en el 2 cap un personaje que tendrá su importancia en la historia y es un personaje original mío que no aparece ni en la serie ni en el manga, dado que es una versión anime mía n.n la cree hace ya muchos años y cuando era más joven T.T (dios me siento anciana) solía ponerla en mis fic's como personaje secundario, espero que no cause muchas confusiones. Otro punto, aun no puedo creer que vaya tan al día con él fic xD como dije suelo demorarme en escribir, la verdad en estos momentos estoy sufriendo un calor infernal y un dolor de "cojones femeninos" (perdón el lenguaje) que es inaguantable, pero entre todo mi dolor me inspire así que espero que les guste el cap. sin más retrasos la dejo leer n.n

Capitulo 3: ¿Por qué a mí?

Caminaba detrás de Kamijou como un condenado a muerte rumbo a su ejecución, su mente divagaba en los motivos por los cuales el profesor más temido de la institución le exigía acompañarlo a su oficina. Sentía un peligro inminente acecharlo. Su final se avecinaba, no podía más que rogarle ayuda silenciosamente a su hermano.

Llegaron a una puerta de madera pintada de color caoba, se trataba de la oficina que compartían Miyagi y Hiroki, sintió sus manos sudar. Cuando el profesor frente a él abrió la puerta un pelinegro, unos cuantos años mayor que su profesor salió del recinto.

-¡My sweet honey! estaba esperándote ansioso- anuncio colgándose amistosamente del castaño mayor.

-¡Profesor suélteme! ¿Acaso no tiene mucho trabajo que hacer? deje de haraganear por una vez en su vida- protesto con el ceño notablemente fruncido.

-Oe Hiroki... el ceño- recalco señalando el entrecejo del castaño con cierta burla -vas a arrugarte si sigues con esa cara de enfado todos los días- le regaño cuando pudo notar a un estudiante parado detrás de su subordinado, parecía que ese chico estaba sufriendo de una enfermedad terminal o algo por el estilo por su cara de completo padecimiento. -Traes una nueva victima... digo visitas Kamijou... ¿a qué se debe? - pregunto curioso él profesor, sin notar que sus palabras acababan de poner aun más nervioso al pobre estudiante que ya no sabía para donde salir huyendo.

-Métase en sus asunto profesor, y hágame el favor de no interrumpir- le espeto entrando en la oficina. -Adelante Takahashi- le dijo a su alumno. Misaki al escuchar su apellido, no pudo más que hacer una reverencia ante el pelinegro y entrar apresuradamente al recinto, tropezándose en su atropello con unos cuantos libros que estaban tirados en el piso y terminando por 3 vez en el día, de cara en el suelo.

Riéndose por la torpeza del alumno con sumo disimulo, Miyagi se alejo del lugar para ir a hacer unas copias para su clase, con una latente curiosidad de que estaría haciendo el joven con Kamijou en la oficina.

-Sumimasen- se disculpo alarmado el joven levantándose e intentando acomodar los libros que había tirado con sumo nerviosismo. -"Nii-san... tengo miedo"- pensó dando la espalda a su profesor, nunca en los 5 años que llevaba en esa facultad había terminado en el despacho de algún profesor.

-Takahashi, deja eso ahí luego lo acomodare yo- le dijo con tono más tranquilo el adulto, aunque su rostro permanecía fruncido, como ya era habitual. - ven toma asiento- ofreciéndole su propia silla, el castaño menor camino tembloroso y se sentó donde se le indico en completo silencio.

-Takahashi, relájate, te cite aquí por una curiosidad- admitió, haciendo que los tensos hombros de el menor bajaran levemente en una pose más relajada. -me podrías decir de dónde has sacado ese oso- pidió, sin despegar su vista del rostro del menor.

-"¿y ahora qué hago? Seguro se burlara de mi... ¿qué chico de 22 años lleva un peluche a la universidad?"- estaba en completo silencio dejando que su flequillo tapara su rostro.

-Takahashi, no tengo todo el día... y tampoco gozo de mucha paciencia- resalto el profesor apoyándose en su escritorio, cuando respiro profundamente y miro con más tranquilidad al estudiante. -No voy a reprenderte, ni a juzgarte.-

-Etto... bueno... sucede que... eso... y bueno lo otro- no sabía que decirle y veía el gesto de su profesor impacientarse asique agacho la cabeza y soltó todo de una- No es mío el oso, es de mi casero, pasa que él tiene todo tirado por todos lados y es muy desordenado debí ponerlo con mis cosas mientras limpiaba sin notarlo y así fue a parar en mi bolso-

-¿Tu casero?- pregunto mirándolo desconcertado. -"Takahashi... ¿porque me suena tanto ese apellido? Será que... ¡Takahiro! si el apellido de Takahiro es Takahashi... ¿este muchacho será algo de él?"-Miraba al niño que parecía no salir de su estado de nerviosos.

-"¿tanto me teme?"- pensó un poco deprimido, al ver que su estudiante le temía tanto que no podía hablar con él, por un segundo se planteo si realmente era tan duro con los alumnos. -Takahashi... disculpa la pregunta pero ¿tienes algún parentesco con Takahiro Takahashi? -

-"Nii-chan ¿acaso conoces a él demonio Kamijou?"- se pregunto alzando la vista sorprendido, miro a su profesor con una leve ilusión en los ojos. -"si es amigo de nii-chan no debe ser tan malo"- pensó y luego asintió abriendo su boca para hablar. -Es mi Nii-chan- dijo de forma tranquila. -Sensei... ¿usted conoce a mi Nii-chan?-

-Sí, algo así- dijo mirando por la ventana. - ¿vives con él? - pregunto, pensado que quizás en sus épocas de enamorado Akihiko le abría dado ese mini-Suzuki a Takahiro que con tanto amor él mismo le regalado a su amigo cuando finalizo su universidad, pensado en eso, se deprimió un poco ante ese nostálgico recuerdo.

-¿He? bu... bueno... en realidad... vivo con un amigo de mi hermano de la secundaria... - dice mirando el piso levemente sonrojado. -Vivo con Usag... digo... Usami Akihiko... jeje... - rio levemente nervioso, quizás su profesor comenzaría a hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros y alejarse de él al saber que estaba relacionado con el gran Usami-sensei.

-¡¿heeee?! ¿Vives con bakahiko?- pregunto totalmente desconcertado. -¿cómo terminaste viviendo con ese idiota?- pregunto en un sobresalto debido a la sorpresa.

-Etto... Akihiko-san "que raro es llamarlo de esta forma"- pensó por un segundo- fue mi tutor para que pudiera entrar en esta universidad, como es amigo de mi Nii-chan desde la secundaria le pidió que me diera unas clases y él acepto, pero mi Nii-chan se caso y se fue a vivir a Osaka así que yo me he quedado a vivir en casa de él- le explico con pena a su profesor. -¿De dónde lo conoce?- pregunto cada vez mas perdido, no entendía nada, ¿cómo es posible que ese profesor conociera a todas las personas más cercanas a él?

-Ya veo... ¿podrías recordarme tu nombre?- pidió, ciertamente nunca había tenido la necesidad de aprender los nombres de sus alumnos, con saberse los apellidos, le bastaba y sobraba.

-Takahashi Misaki- respondió apenado él menor -¿quería... quería preguntarme algo mas, Sensei?- pregunto aun algo nervioso.

-¿Por qué corrías con tanta velocidad por los pasillos? Sabes perfectamente que eso esta prohibido- lo reprendió con el ceño fruncido.

-Gomen Sensei, demo... es que me había caído en el barro afuera y quería irme a limpiar para ir a la biblioteca a estudiar para su final -le explico de forma pausada. -Además... Suzuki-san se ensucio cuando caí, y es uno de los osos favoritos de Akihiko-san si se llega a enterar de que lo manche me va a matar- explico con unas cómicas lagrimitas en los ojos.

- haha- no pudo evitarlo una risa escapo de sus labios, así que ese era uno de los osos favoritos de bakahiko... lo había juzgado mal. -ya veo, se que bakahiko tiene mal carácter, te compadezco que vivas con él- le dijo de forma tranquila, al escuchar su risa el estudiante se sentía mas cómodo y en confianza, le agradaba la actitud de su profesor, quizás... solo quizás ahora le daba menos miedo.

-Es una persona complicada, pero no es malo- dijo con simpleza, sonriéndole a su Sensei, cuando su teléfono sonó estrepitosamente y se sobresalto buscándolo entres sus ropas cuando lo que vio en la pantalla lo hizo suspirar -hablando del rey de roma- comento haciendo reír a su docente.

-Contesta, no me molesta. -le dijo el mayor, Misaki asintió y tomo el teléfono atendiendo a la llamada.

-Usagi-san- dijo alegremente cuando se di cuenta del apodo con el cual lo había llamado frente a su profesor se apeno.

-Misaki... ¿como estas? no me contestaste el mensaje... ¿acaso ya me extrañas tanto que puedes concentrarte en escribir un mensaje de texto? aww... es tan adorable mi Misaki- decía arrogante y orgullo.

-Baaaaaaaaaaka!- grito totalmente rojo casi con ganas de arrojar el teléfono, totalmente rojo -Deja de decir esas estupideces, no conteste porque estaba en clases... ¿ya llegaste a París?- pregunto curioso.

-Sí, hace una hora que estoy en el hotel, asique salí de la conferencia para hablar con mi Misaki y ver como estas y sí ya me extrañas tanto como yo a ti-

Rojo, estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro. -¡Baka usagi! vuelve al trabajo a Aikawa-san le dará un ataque, no puedes simplemente huir del trabajo cuando se te plazca... ¡Madura!- le reclama con tono casi paternal. -Te pedí que no hicieras renegar a Aikawa, no quiero que me este llamando para decirme que te convenza de trabajar... ¡baka!- protestaba, sin contestar en absoluto las insinuaciones de su pareja.

Por otro lado Hiroki miraba al niño totalmente sorprendido, parecía tener una relación muy cercana con su mejor amigo... -"¿Usagi-san? la única persona que le llamaba así era Takahiro... ¿cómo permite que este niño también le de ese apodo? jeje... parece que mi alumno tiene su carácter sabe plantársele a ese irresponsable de bakahiko"- pensaba orgulloso.

-Misaki, no puedo concentrarme si no me Recargo de mi Misaki... estaba recordando tu cara sonrojado de ayer en la noche cuando gemías mi nombre mientras yo te metía "eso" y... -

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... cállate… cállate... cállate... HENTAIII- gritaba tapando su cara con las manos totalmente avergonzado -Bakaaaa estoy en la oficina de Kamijou-Sensei- protestaba, totalmente violeta de la pena.

Al sentirse nombrado el profesor se quedo mirando al menor algo interesado... -"¿Hentai? Bakahiko... ¿en qué te metiste con este niño?"- pensaba con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

-¿de Hiroki? cierto que él trabaja en tu universidad... espera ¿qué haces con él? - el tono de voz de golpe se volvió posesivo y protector. -¿te hizo algo? -

-Baka., no me hizo nada es mi profesor... ¿no qué es tu amigo? -preguntó molesto.

-cierto, pero nadie debe mirar o tocar a mi Misaki... por cierto deje algo en tu bolso para que me recordaras mientras no estoy... - le dijo en tono sugestivo, desconfiado el castaño metió su mano en el morral buscando ese regalo que su casero le había dejado, cuando finalmente lo alcanzo... ¿un libro? lo saco del morral y al ver de lo que se trataba tiro el libro con completo "asco" lejos de él.

-HENTAIIII... no vuelvas a poner esas cosas horribles en mi bolso... BAKA- seguía gritando cuando Hiroki vio a su alumno tirar un libro, sintió la ira recorrerlo, camino en dirección al objeto arrojado que descansaba plácidamente en el suelo, lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió en un a pagina al azar.

-"maldito mocoso sin respeto por la literatura"- protestaba en sus pensamientos cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a las letras para comenzar su lectura...

+Misaki, se estremecía en los brazos fuerte y protectores del mayor dejando escapar leves jadeos de excitación...  
-Akihiko... mas por favor- gimió en el oído de su pareja dejándose seducir por sus caricias, entonces las manos del mayor recorrieron con más velocidad los muslos de su uke, dirigiendo sus manos a su miembro para comer a acariciarlo de forma lasciva...+

El rostro del profesor estaba bordo, ese estúpido de bakahiko estaba escribiendo novelas BL con su alumno, ahora entendía completamente porque había arrojado así el libro, ese escritor caprichoso también había osado escribir novelas BL con su nombre cuando eran mas jóvenes, se desconecto de sus pensamientos cuando su alumno le tendía el teléfono totalmente muerto de la vergüenza al notar que su profesor estaba leyendo aquel denigrante libro.

- Hiroki- llamo la voz del escritor.

-Eres un pervertido sin remedio Bakahiko, ¿qué rayos quieres conmigo ahora he?- pregunto malhumorado, después de la... amm... "desagradable" lectura.

-¿Tengo que querer algo para hablar con un viejo amigo? - el silencio sarcástico fue su respuesta. -pues bien, Misaki vivirá contigo hasta que yo regrese... pero no quiero que lo toques... tienes que cuidarlo del pervertido de su "Sempai" que bien sé que me lo quiere robar, te lo dejo encargado... - sin más el escritor corto la comunicación...

-Espera... Bakahiko... ¿Quién te crees? no decidas tú solo... Oe... Bakahiko... ahhhh maldición... - furioso tiro unos cuantos libros haciendo un desorden completo y asustando a Misaki, que había quedado arrinconado en una esquina como un cachorro asustado...

-Hey, my sweet honey me ayudas con... - se quedo pasmado al ver las condiciones de la oficina y al estudiante- oe Kamijou tranquilo, parece que por aquí paso un huracán... ¿jovencito que le has dicho? - pregunto viendo al estudiante que negaba con la cabeza con una cómica cara de pánico que se le antojo adorable.

-Profesor no estoy para sus bromas... - le dijo el profesor intentado calmarse. -Misaki- llamo haciendo que él estudiante corriera prácticamente para ponerse frente a él.

-Cuando salgas de tu última clase ve al departamento de bakahiko y busca tus cosas... te mudaras conmigo mientras él está en París.-

-¡¿Hontoni?!- la castaña miraba impresionada a su amigo, cuestionando si lo que le acababa de decir era cierto.

-Sí, me mudare con el demonio Kamijou - decía derrotado mientras caminaba con sus amigos luego de terminar un arduo día de clases, mas las risas de Sumi lo alejaron por un momento de sus lamentos. -Sempai... no sea cruel, no se burle de mi desdicha.-

- no puedo evitarlo Misaki... estas cosas solo te suceden a ti, piensa en el lado positivo, quizás puedas sacar ventaja y aprobar literatura- le trato de alentar.

-disculpen, quizás yo no entienda la gravedad del asunto, pero no creo que sea tan malo que vivas con el profesor de literatura por unos días- expreso en vos alta la jovencita -a mi me parece una persona muy interesante y un hombre muy apuesto-. Comento soñadoramente por unos momentos, haciendo que a ambos jóvenes les resbalara una gotaza de sudor por el borde de la cabeza, su amiga estaba loca si creía que el demonio Kamijou era interesante y guapo. -ah, me pregunto si tendrá novia. -

-No creo que el sensei tenga novia, pero estoy seguro de que ya necesita una, al menos para desfogarse de vez en cuando a ver si así se le quita un poco lo amargado y deja de tirarnos cosas- comento burlón Sumi.

-Sempai, no digas esas cosas- lo regaño Misaki, sin poder evitar reír un poco con el comentario, cuando finalmente llegaron a la esquina donde sus caminos se dividían. - bueno chicos nos vemos mañana en la facultad tengo que ir a preparar mis cosas- dijo suspirando, y despidiéndose cada uno se fue por su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de haber preparado unas cuantas mudas de ropa, y sus libros de la universidad, se quedo parado en medio de la habitación pensando que se estaba olvidando, dio un par de vueltas por la casa, miro la puerta del cuarto de Akihiko y suspiro.

-"solo entrare un segundo... no significa que lo extrañe es solo que... quiero asegurarme de que dejo todo en orden antes de irme... si eso"- pensó sonriendo nerviosamente cuando una vez dentro de la habitación puedo sentir el aroma de su seme en el aire, su mirada se entristeció -"a quien quiero engañar... si lo extraño, es raro llegar a casa y que nadie me reciba"- pensó cuando se acostó sobre la cama por un segundo. -Usagi-san...- murmuro cerrando sus ojos oliendo la almohada intentado llenarse de ese delicioso perfume, que aunque le costaba admitirlo, lo amaba demasiado.

Abrió los ojos unos minutos después y con pasos trémulos se dirigió al armario de su seme, observo su ropa y la acaricio suavemente con sus dedos.

-"no debería... esto... es muy vergonzoso... además si Usagi-san se entera... seguro querría hacerme "eso" hasta dejarme inconsciente... demo... no creo que se entere"- toma una de las camisas que más le gustaba como le quedaba al escritor y se la probo, comprobando que a pesar de que él había crecido la ropa de Akihiko seguía quedándole enorme, pero se sintió protegido y abrigado bajo esa fina capa de tela, se la saco y la doblo, abrazándola contra su pecho. -"solo es una estúpida camisa... será mi secreto"-

Salió del cuarto del escritor guardo la camisa en su bolso y dio una última mirada al departamento.

-solo será un mes... ¿qué podría pasar? - dijo en voz alta, salió del lugar y se dirigió nuevamente a la universidad, su profesor le dijo que lo esperara en la puerta y que volverían juntos al departamentito de este mismo.

Caminaba absorto del mundo cuando en la obscuridad pudo divisar una silueta en la puerta del campus, era un hombre... ¿sería su sensei? Apresuro el paso, temiendo haber hecho esperar demasiado a su profesor.

-Kamijou-sensei... gomena-sai... ya llegu...- antes de poder completar su frase las rueditas de su valija se trabaron con una piedra de la acera haciendo que se callera de bruces aterrizando sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre, que tenia expresión en exceso seria al escuchar aquellos gritos de parte del niño.

-"¿quién es ese mocoso que grita así por mi Hiro-san?"- estaba a punto de dirigirle una mirada fría y lanzarle una amenaza cuando vio al niño tropezarse y antes de que se callera al suelo sus instinto pudieron más que su enojo y se adelanto unos pasos para detener la caída del individuo. -¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado.

-4 veces en un día ya es demasiado- grito a los cuatro vientos, maldiciendo su suerte cuando noto que la persona que lo sostenía no era su profesor sino otro joven, que ahora que lo veía bien... lo conocía. - ahhh... Kusama-san... - se alejo alterado y sonrojado haciendo una reverencia. -gomena-sai... no quise preocuparlo estoy bien... -

Él peliazul lo quedo mirando... ¿de dónde lo conocía ese muchacho?. - no te preocupes... pero ¿de dónde nos conocemos? - preguntó un tanto desorientado.

- usted es quien siempre me atendía en la florería... demo creo que ya no trabaja ahí no le he visto. - se disculpo bajando la mirada.

- ah sí, tu eres el muchacho de las rosas... dime ¿para qué llamabas así a Hiro-san?- pregunto viendo la maleta parpadeo, -"acaso... ¿Hiro-san iba a huir con este niño esta noche y por eso no quería que viniera por él? no eso no puede ser posible... creo que estoy imaginando cosas... o será que... ¿las rosas que siempre compraba no eran para su novia sino que para mi Hiro-san?"- esos pensamientos lo atormentaban estaba a punto de salir corriendo para buscar a su pareja pero las palabras del menor le detuvieron.

-¿Hiro-san? Se refiere a Kamijou-Sensei... pues sucede... que no sé cómo pero... estoy obligado a vivir con él durante este mes hasta que mi casero regrese de su viaje de negocios... para ser sincero... me da algo de miedo. - admitió el joven, calmando con aquella respuesta la alborotadamente del pediatra.

- ah, comprendo... no deberías temerle... Hiro-san es una persona maravillosa- una amplia y esplendida sonrisa salió de los labios del mayor. - yo también vivo con él... parece que seremos compañeros de piso... puede llamarme Nowaki... ¿cómo te llamas? -

-Takahashi Misaki- se presento sonriente cuando un mal humorado profesor hizo acto de presencia entre ellos...

-Nowaki... - las silabas arrastradas en un tono amenazante, hizo retroceder al pediatra, Hiro-san le había advertido que no fuera a buscarlo ese día, su humor era pésimo como para tener que lidiar con que las cosas no se hagan como él las había pedido.

-Hiro-san... tranquilo... solo... solo pasaba por aquí y decidí buscarte, no tienes por qué molestarte Hiro-san no sabía que Misaki-kun viviría con nosotros...ha... ¿Hiro-san?- vio a su pareja ignorarlo completamente y caminar con dirección al apartamento, los otros dos se miraron entre si y comenzaron a caminar hablando entre ellos de trivialidades, hasta llegar al piso que compartirían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"es extraño, no sé como termine así..."- pensaba Misaki acostado ya en el futon cuando estirando su brazo abrazo a mini-Suzuki-san -"Viviendo con mi Sensei, que resulto ser un amigo de la infancia de Usagi-san... Nii-san este será un mes muy largo... espero que mañana sea un día mejor que este"- y sin más se quedo dormido sintiéndose protegido por aquel osito que le recordaba tanto a su seme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuara-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de Sioa: dios este si me quedo muy largo... etto fue muy complicado escribir esto... espero que les haya gusto n.n nos estamos leyendo... por cierto mil gracias a las nuevas seguidoras del fic... se las aprecia en serio, ustedes son mi inspiración... sin lectoras no tiene sentido escribir n.n

matta ne mina-san


	4. Capitulo 4: Situaciones incomodas

Tucumán, 25 de enero del 2013

Notas de Sioa:

¡Hello mina-san! Etto este capítulo se centrará un poco más en la pareja egoísta, la cual es mi pareja favorita, Amo tanto a Hiroki que mi conejito así se llama, aunque el muy maldito me salió con el carácter del demonio Kamijou... awww extraño a mi Hiro-chan T.T (estoy de vacaciones en el extremo norte de mi país, y ahora mi lindo Hiro está a cuidado de mi madre en mi ciudad… debe estar obeso, mi madre en lugar de mimarlo cuando se pone a mordisquear la jaula y patear las cosas en busca de atención: le da de comer e,eU)...

Gueno, creo que ya no las entretengo más. Disfruten la lectura.

Capitulo 4: Situaciones incomodas.

La habitación estaba obscura cuando el sonido de un despertador se dejo escuchar en el cuarto; sacando a un joven universitario de su ensueño. Misaki apago el despertador con sus ojos cerrados tanteando la cama como si buscara un cuerpo junto a él.

-¿Usagi-san?- llamo abriendo sus ojos y frotándolos con su mano, como intentado disipar su somnolencia.

A unos pasos de él se encontraba un hombre alto mirándolo totalmente enternecido ante sus gestos, su cabello era azul al igual que sus ojos y su piel pulcramente blanca.

-"Que ternura... ¿Quien será Usagi-san?... su novia quizás... es muy dulce"- pensaba encantado Nowaki, viendo al estudiante como si se tratara de un pequeño niño de primaria.

-Buenos días, Misaki-kun- saludo dulcemente.

Sobresaltado al oír el saludo, él muchacho de ojos verdes se sentó de golpe en el futon, sintiendo sus mejillas arder al haber nombrado a su casero a penas despertar. Vio a Nowaki y respondió a su saludo, levantándose inmediatamente.

-"lo había olvidado, Usagi sigue en Paris y yo me estoy quedando con Kamijou-Sensei y Kusama-san"- pensó un tanto triste. –"el día de ayer fue tan pensado, que creí que había sido una pesadilla"-

-Buenos días, Kusama-san- saludo amablemente para ir a tomar algo de ropa de su bolso e irse a vestir al baño, una vez listo salió de este comenzó a enrollar su futon y guardarlo, como todo había sido tan repentino su profesor no había tenido tiempo de arreglar un cuarto para el nuevo inquilino. Una vez termino de acomodar todo, se dirigió a la concina donde Nowaki comenzaba a preparar el desayuno.

-Oe Misaki-kun... No quiero ser atrevido demo ¿Quien es "Usagi-san"?- preguntó el pediatra, necesitaba sacarse esa duda de la cabeza, le daba bastante curiosidad, dado a que el muchacho había usado un tono bastante dulce al decir aquel nombre a penas despertar.

-Etto... jeje- él castaño se había paralizado con la pregunta y reía nerviosamente entre dientes. -Bu-bueno... él es mi casero, es solo que desperté algo desorientado… y creo que me había quedado dormido- dijo tranquilizándose para evitar más cuestionamientos y terminar de preparar el desayuno junto al mayor.

-Ya veo- cuando estaba por decir algo más vio a su pareja salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina. -Buenos días, Hiro-san- Su sonrisa se amplio, dedicándole una mirada dulce y cargada de amor a su castaño.

-Buenos días- saludo el profesor en tono casino sentándose en la mesa viendo a ambos hombres terminar de cocinar y poner los platos sobre la mesa acompañado del jugo de naranja recién exprimido y el café. -No sabía que supieras cocinar, Misaki- dijo de forma tranquila probando maravillado la comida del menor combinada con el perfecto arte culinario del pediatra.

Los tres se sentaron a disfrutar del desayuno en mutua compañía, extrañamente había un aura de tranquilidad en el apartamento que lo hacía en cierta forma acogedor, la verdad es que el estudiante se sentía bastante cómodo en aquel lugar, casi como ¿en familia? Le era extraño, pero la verdad era que por extraño que parezca así se sentía, esa mescla de incomodidad y comodidad similar a la que le daba cuando se sentaba en la mesa con su Nii-san y su cuñada.

-Dime, Misaki-kun... ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar Economía en la universidad M?- preguntó Nowaki interesado, intentado sacar algo de amena charla a ese silencioso desayuno.

-Etto... pues- su mirada se entristeció un poco, se lleno de nostalgia y se quedo mirando el palto, provocando que los otros dos adultos presentes se miraran entre ellos. -Cuando yo tenía 8 años mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de tránsito... por mi culpa... -murmuraba recordado ese trágico hecho de su pasado. -Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos solos, y como era de suponerse intentaron separarnos para que yo fuera a un hogar adoptivo, mi hermano ya tenía 18 años y había sido aceptado en la universidad M para estudiar economía, pero decidió no estudiar para hacerse cargo de mi, y así evitar que nos separaran, desde entonces él comenzó a trabajar para que a mí no me faltara nada, por eso yo me empeñe en aprender a hacer todas las tareas del hogar para que él no tuviera que trabajar de mas, y no convertirme en una molestia, cuando termine la prepa, decidí que debía cumplir el sueño que mi hermano no pudo realizar por tener que cargar conmigo... si no entraba a la universidad M no quería ir a ninguna otra... sé que mis motivos no fueron los mejores, pero ya estoy muy cerca de conseguir mi título y hacer feliz a Nii-san- termino con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí, Hiroki sintió pena al conocer la historia del niño, entendía completamente su postura.

-No me gusta ser una molestia, asique mientras este aquí me encargare de las tareas del hogar, no quiero convertirme en un peso más- informo a sus oyentes el menor.

-No tienes que hacer eso, no eres una molestia en lo absoluto, tu solo concéntrate en estudiar y así poder terminar lo que empezaste tan orgullosamente- le dijo Nowaki con una sonrisa amplia y dulce, en lo que Hiroki carraspeaba algo incomodo con la situación.

-hay algo que no entiendo- de pronto dijo el pediatra. -¿cómo es que terminaste aquí?- preguntó mirando al menor.

-pues... en realidad no se - confeso apenado el estudiante. -Mi casero, Usami Akihiko-san resulto ser amigo de Kamijou-Sensei: cosa que yo no sabía, y ayer estaba en la oficina de Kamijou-Sensei cuando Akihiko-san me llamo para avisarme que había llegado bien a Paris y luego me pidió que le pasara el teléfono Kamijou-Sensei y cuando corto él me dijo que tendría que vivir aquí con ustedes hasta que Akihiko-san volviera - dijo algo confundido, la verdad era que ni él mismo entendía como había terminado viviendo en aquel pequeño pero acogedor departamento.

-Eso es porque él prácticamente me obligo a refugiarte en mi casa porque no quería que estuvieras solo... y dijo algo de que te cuidara de no sé quien –comento poco interesado -pero a pesar de que eres un niño no veo que seas un mocoso inútil... ¿puedes cuidarte solo verdad? o ¿me necesitas de niñera?- pregunto sin tener intenciones de ofenderlo, pero lo cierto era que no entendía a su amigo con aquella actitud tan sobreprotectora con el muchacho que tenia frente a él.

-Usagi-san es así- digo ofendido el muchacho frunciendo notoriamente el ceño, -él y Nii-san me tratan como si todavía fuera un niño pequeño... cuando él es el inmaduro y soy yo el que lo tiene que cuidar a él para que entregue su trabajo a tiempo... su editora confía mas en mi que en él, tuve que prohibirle entrar a la cocina porque todo lo que hace es toxico y la ultima vez casi prende fuego la casa, además de que no cuida su salud ya me arte de discutir con él para que deje de fumar, además de que derrocha su dinero en cualquier juguete que encuentre por ahí y le llame la atención siendo que después soy yo el que tiene que lidiar para ver dónde ponerlos, tiene una habitación repleta de marimo, otra repleta de Suzuki-san otra con un modelo de tren a escala y así… ya le dije que si sigue derrochando no le quedara dinero para su retiro. - suspira el muchacho con cansancio. -además de tener que encargarme de él y del departamento, trabajo en Marukawa como asistente y tengo que ir a la facultad- explica con cierta molestia en sus palabras, le gustaba tener que cuidar de Usagi, pero le molestaba con creses que este no tuviera mejor idea que ponerle niñera mientras él no estaba, se sentía como un niñito que necesita protección las 24 hs.

Nowaki tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos, ese niño vivía con el primer amor de su Hiro-san y acababa de describir al hombre como un completo desastre, y por supuesto él no había pasado desapercibido la sonrisa dulce y nostálgica que SU Hiro-san tenía en sus labios al oír hablar de ese escritorsucho... No era que Nowaki odiara al novelista, todo lo contrario, le tenía un gran respeto, pero ver a su Hiro-san embobado al oír hablar de aquel hombre le ponía los pelos de punta, ciertamente le causaba cierto recelo y hería su orgullo.

-Te compadezco, Akihiko es insufrible en muchos aspectos... pero es un buen hombre... además de eso tienes que aguantar que use tu nombre en esas... esas... "cosas"- dijo totalmente sonrojado y con el ceño totalmente fruncido. -También me uso para esas porquerías cuando éramos jóvenes- comento haciendo a Misaki se le estrujara el corazón.

-"eso... eso quiere decir... que Usagi-san... ¿sentía algo por él?"- sentía que las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero no dijo nada y fingió normalidad mientras bebía algo de café. -"es cierto, yo no conozco del todo el pasado de Usagi, es probable que cuando Usagi conoció a Hiroki yo aun no había nacido..."- sus pensamientos lo torturaban mas la conversación continuaba totalmente normal. –"Cuando Usagi escribía de mi hermano era porque estaba enamorado de él… eso quiere decir que si escribió sobre Sensei… es porque también tenía… como mínimo… fantasías con él"- sus pensamientos parecían no querer detenerse, y aquello lo estaba torturando por dentro.

-Bien me voy, tengo que trabajar- dijo el profesor tomando su maletín y caminando hacia la salida.

-Matte Hiro-san- sin pensar un segundo en las consecuencias el pediatra se levanto para correr a la puerta, tomar el brazo del profesor para luego besar sus labios. - nos vemos en la noche- declaro con completa dulzura y amor contra el rostro de su pareja.

-Nowaki... - murmuro totalmente rojo para luego enfurecerse dejándole todo el portafolios marcado en la cara -¡contrálate idiota!- grito saliendo del departamento con un gran portazo. Misaki al estar de espaldas a la puerta no terminaba de comprender lo que había pasado, no había visto el beso, solo había escuchado los gritos y el portazo, su mirada se perdió por un segundo en las profundidades de su taza de café.

-"Usagi-san... de nuevo estoy pensado cosas tontas… pero es que… después de tanto tiempo… aun sigo sin conocerte lo suficiente"- pensó, suspirando con real pesadez.

-Misaki-kun… ¿en qué piensas? –pregunto el pediatra al ver tan apesadumbrado al joven.

-¿he? No… no en nada… - se apuro a contestar para no preocupar al mayor.

-y… ¿hace cuanto que vives con Usami-san? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-Desde hace 5 años, empecé a vivir con él cuando entre en la universidad y mi hermano se caso y se fue a vivir a Osaka –le explica al mayor con una amplia sonrisa. –y tu ¿hace cuanto vives con Kamijou-Sensei?- pregunto curioseando un poco.  
- ya van a ser 9 años- dice orgulloso él mayor, totalmente enamorado de su Hiro-san.  
-¿Cómo fue que terminaron viviendo juntos dos hombres?- pregunto algo desconcertado el menor.  
- pues… es que Hiro-san me ayudo terminar mis estudios y como ambos contábamos con poco dinero decidimos compartir departamento y gastos, al final se nos hizo costumbre y decidimos seguir así por tiempo indeterminado- explico con completa tranquilidad, sabía que mentía vilmente, pero si le llegaba a decir al muchacho que ellos eran una pareja establecida, no sobreviviría esa noche a la tortura que e aplicaría su profesor amado.

-ya veo, entiendo- tranquilamente vio la hora y suspiro-Kazuma-san tengo que irme ya a la editorial o se me ara tarde... –explico el muchacho levantándose de su asiento.

-Tranquilo, yo terminare de limpiar, que tengas un buen día Misaki-kun… y por favor solo dime Nowaki. – le pidió con simpleza y amabilidad.

-De acuerdo… Adiós Nowaki- saliendo del departamento se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo.

La editorial era un caos como era habitual: editores histéricos, escritores y mangakas deprimidos, algo muy común siendo que estaban cercanos a las fechas límite de entrega de muchos manuscritos, y el joven universitario se encontraba corriendo para todos lados entregando cajas, cartas y paquetes a las diferentes secciones y a muchos autores que trabajaban dentro de aquel lugar, además de tener que llevar algunos storyboard a la sección de edición de mangas de Marukawa que habían sido enviadas por equivocación al sector de literatura.

Odiaba cuando eso pasaba porque tenía que dejarle aquellos manuscritos a Takano Masamune él jefe del área de edición de mangas, y ese hombre le causaba un pánico descomunal, ni siquiera era capaz de hablar cuando se acercaba a él aunque estaba muy consciente que si quería ser editor de mangas, algún día lo tendría de jefe, ese pensamiento lo hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza, le resultaba un hombre sumamente apuesto, tenía que reconocer que si se lo cruzaba por la calle sin conocerlo le resultaría un adonis irresistible, pero en lo que respecta a su temperamento… le tenía un miedo irracional, la verdad es que con tan solo entrar a su sección sentía que lo estaba atravesando con la mirada y eso lo ponía incomodo y nervioso, ese hombre tenía un carácter de los min demonios, y más de una vez había tenido que escuchar sus gritos sobre "lo inútiles que son los mensajeros por dejar manuscritos en áreas equivocadas" .

Gracias al cielo cuando todo aquello ocurría era rescatado por alguno de los editores de la sección, así se hizo amigo de Kisa y de Ritsu, que resultaron ser personas muy amenas que tratar, aunque ciertamente con Ritsu estaban logrando establecer una amistad bastante solidad, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus mejores amigos.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde, Nowaki recién llegaba de su turno del hospital y encontró el departamento vacio, suspirando se dispuso a preparar la cena. Había estado pensado durante todo el día en su amado profesor, y en la escena del desayuno.

La sonrisa de Hiro-san al oír hablar de Akihiko no salía de su cabeza, y él soberano golpe que recibió al despedirse de él no menguaba en lo absoluto todas sus preocupaciones e inseguridades, no podía evitar pensar que su amado profesor aun sentía cosas por Akihiko, estaba ciertamente celoso.

Estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que no escucho la puerta de entrada y al descuidarse por un momento, se corto el dedo con el cuchillo de cocina.

-Maldición- protesto abriendo la canilla de agua y poniendo la mano bajo el chorro de agua fría para cortar el sangrado.

Hiroki escucho ruido en la cocina, recién llegaba del trabajo y estaba totalmente agotado mas no esperaba que hubiera alguien en casa, dirigió sus pasos a donde provenía el ruido y escucho la maldición, reconociendo de inmediato la voz como la de su amado medico.

-¿Nowaki?- llamo, cuando al verlo parado frente al lavamanos noto su herida. –Si serás inútil, déjame ir a buscar el botiquín- preocupado pero siempre orgulloso, busco el botiquín del baño y regreso al lugar del "accidente". –Ven, déjame curarte- dijo tomando la mano de su pareja mientras esté solo sonreía embobadamente al ver como desinfectaba la herida y colocaba un curita sobre esta.  
-Hiro-san regresaste temprano- dijo de forma tranquila dejándose curar, cuando al notar que su pareja termino su trabajo como "enfermera de turno" tiro de su brazo no dejando que se alejara de él y se apodero de sus labios en un apasionado beso, colocando sus manos en sus caderas para aprisionarlo contra su cuerpo sin ninguna posibilidad de escape.  
Al castaño ese beso le supo raro, sabía que algo angustiaba a su querido doctor, asique simplemente se dejo hacer sin protestas, llevando sus brazos a su cuello, pero tras unos segundos se alejo levemente de él.

-¿Qué te sucede Nowaki?- pregunto directamente mirándolo a los ojos, queriendo una explicación inmediata de porque cargaba con esa obscura sombra en sus siempre brillantes ojos azules.

-Hiro-san… tú…- tomando ambas manos de su uke entre las suyas, lo volvió a acercar a él y las besó con infinita devoción, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. -¿tú aun asientes algo por Akihiko-san?- exigió saber, más no en tono demandante, sino que dolido y temeroso de la respuesta.

-¿de qué idioteces estás hablando ahora Nowaki?-preguntó exasperado, no entendía en lo absoluto por que le hacía semejante pregunta, cuando él creía que después de tantos años estaba más que muy claro que solo le amaba a él.

-¡Hiro-san!- su voz subió un tono, su rostro se volvió extremadamente serio. –Necesito saberlo… por una vez… déjame escuchar de tus labios la verdad- exigió su respuesta.

Un sonrojo furioso cruzo el rostro del profesor de literatura, que permanecía en un sepulcral silencio que volvía la situación cada vez mas tensa.

-"¿por qué? ¿Por qué duda de eso ahora?"- se preguntaba en sus pensamientos, alejando la mirada, de esos profundo zafiros que lo envolvían y lo hipnotizaban, arrastrándolo irrefrenablemente a ceder a todo lo que su amado medico le pidiera.

-Hiro-san… - bajo la mirada, no podía seguir viéndolo… ese silencio no podía más que interpretarlo como una afirmación a sus sospechas, su profesor aun guardaba sentimientos de amor en su corazón para ese novelista afamado y caprichoso. Soltó sus manos dispuesto a alejarse, necesitaba pensar, quería arrojarse sobre su amante y hacerle olvidar de una vez por todas con sus caricias a ese sujeto, pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada y eso solo servía para frustrarlo aun más. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse en profundo silencio.

Sintio las manos de su seme soltarlo, y volvió su vista hacia él al ver que este se alejaba, su cuerpo se movio solo, y tomo con fuerza su brazo queriendo retenerlo a su lado, con la vista gacha cuando un gruñido se escapo de entre sus deintes.

-Eres… un mocoso imbécil- protesto levantando la vista, totalmente rojo, encarando a su pareja con una furia que intentaba ocultar su vergüenza y culpa. -¿Cómo puedes aun pensar que siento algo por Bakahiko? No entiendo que es lo que pasa por esa cabeza hueca tuya para tener aun esas estúpidas inseguridades… hace mucho que olvide a ese imbécil… por… por…- tartamudeo y cerro sus ojos respirando hondo. -¡Porque te amo!- grito con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el doctor se abalanzó sobre su pareja robándole un apasionado y demandante beso, envolviendo sus brazos en las finas y seductoras caderas que le tenían hechizado desde el primer momento.

-¡Hiro-san!... Te amo Hiro-san – afirmaba contra su oído, mordisqueándolo suavemente cuando sus manos bajaron un poco más hasta ese perfecto lugar en el que la espalda pierde su nombre.

-Espera… aumhg… ¿Dónde estas poniendo tus manos idiota?- intento apartarlo empujándolo levemente, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que amaba aquellas caricias posesivas de parte de su seme.

-Solo las pongo donde se que te gusta Hiro-san- comento en su oído con tono provocativo. – Hoy en el desayuno al verte sonreír, mientras Misaki-kun hablaba sobre Akihiko-san no pude evitar pensar que aun sientes algo por él – susurro en su oído con un tono más decaído. – pero ahora que se que no es así… permíteme recordarte esas caricias que te hicieron olvidarlo… y que te hacen únicamente mío- levanto al escritor en sus brazos, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo los gritos y las protestas de este hasta llevarlo al cuarto que compartían y depositarlo sobre su cama, para luego ponerse sobre él y callar aquellas quejas con sus propios labios.

Hiroki estaba molesto, enternecido, seducido, tenía una mescla de emociones en el pecho, no podía creer que Nowaki se hubiera puesto tan mal por esa idiotez, es decir Akihiko seguía siendo su amigo y le agradaba saber de su vida ya que debido a sus empleos no tenían el suficiente tiempo como para hacer sociales y tomarse una taza de café con el simple objetivo de conversar. No era algo malo que sonriera al saber de la vida de su mejor amigo, ese no suponía un motivo para armar semejante show, pero las palabras que le había susurrado al oído habían logrado estremecerlo, sentía que se derretía y fundía en los brazos de su seme.

Cuando lo sintió silenciando sus quejas con sus besos, supo que su barrera de resistencia ya había sido desquebrajada y tirada abajo nuevamente por aquel hombre tan persistente, Nowaki lo estaba arrastrando una vez más a dejarse llevar por sus paciones, por el amor que se tenían y que le era tan difícil de expresar en palabras.

El seme comenzó a desvestir suavemente a su uke, bajando con suaves besos por su cuello, succionando esa delicada piel que se le ofrecía, dejando aquellas marcas que demostraban que ese malhumorado profesor tenía dueño y que ese dueño era nada más y nada menos que él.

-Nowaki… aumhg… las… marcas… no- protesto intentando alejar la cabeza de su novio de su cuello, pero sabía ya de ante mano que eso era imposible.

Los besos siguieron descendiendo, la camisa estaba olvidada en alguna parte del cuarto y los pezones semi erectos de Hiroki era una invitación al pecado que Nowaki no estaba dispuesto a rechazar, suavemente delineo la aureola del pezón con su legua, provocándolo, sintiendo la piel erizarse en respuesta a su lánguido tacto, luego beso la punta de este en un roce sutil, logrando arrancar un par de gemidos de impaciencia de su pareja.

Las manos del castaño se enredaban con desesperación en el cabello azulado del menor, sentir aquella tortura lo estaba volviendo loco, suavemente tiro de los cabellos, en una muda suplica porque su seme se apiadara de él y le entregara un poco mas de ese dulce placer. Entendiendo la indirecta a la perfección el pediatra succiono aquel pezón con hambre, y lujuria, mientras su otra mano imitaba los movimientos de su lengua y labios en el pezón restante, cuando divertido y a sabiendo de que a su profesor a veces le saltaba una pequeña vena masoquista pellizco el botón izquierdo mientras sus dientes mordían el derecho sin hacerle daño.

-Haamg… Nowa… ahhh… ki- un gemido mucho más alto que los anteriores se dejo escuchar, ese dolor mesclado con los dulces encantos del placer le dejaba un gustito embriagante en los labios haciendo a su excitación aumentar. Deseoso de un contacto mas "intimo" las caderas del profesor se movienro causando una friccion entre sus miembros aun apricionados por la ropa, aquel contacto desato una danza desquiciante que lo estaba llevando a tener que taparse su boca para reprimir aquellos fuertes jadeos.  
Nowaki precionaba con intensidad las caderas de Hiroki contra las suyas, haciendo movimientos ondulantes hacia que sus erecciones se frotaran otorgándoles un delirante placer, molesto al notar que su novio se tapaba la boca oprimió un poco mas de precion y tomo ambas manos del "demonio" entre una de las suyas y las mantuvo inmóviles sobre su cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos de forma demandante.

-No me niegues tu voz… quiero escucharte clamar mi nombre- le exigió, oyendo complacido los fuertes gemidos que su pareja parecía ya no poder controlar.

-"este… aumhg… este imbécil… acaso planea follarme con la ropa puesta"- los pensamientos comenzaban a traicionarlo y su espalda se arqueo sintiendo su cuerpo comenzar a sufrir de espasmos. –Mal… Maldición... Nowaki... ah… más… deja… de jugar- exigió en tono demandante, totalmente sonrojado y agitado, se sentía un poco tonto al estar tan sobreexcitado con aquellos juegos, siendo que estaba plenamente consciente de que aquello aun no había comenzado, pero pudo notar perfectamente que su pareja estaba en igualdad de condiciones.

-Hiro-san… -el pediatra, jadeo en el oído del mayor, totalmente complacido con sus gemidos y la forma tan única en la que su querido uke "suplicaba", tenía que admitir que el mismo estaba sufriendo ya por lo excitado que se encontraba, se alejo un poco del castaño observando debidamente su belleza.

El rostro sonrojado, su ceño siempre fruncido en disgusto ahora formaba una adorable mueca de placer, sus ojos cristalizados le entregaban mas inocencia y juventud a su semblante, sus labios sonrojados debido a haberlos mordido para contener los gemidos, su cabello desarreglado y levemente pegado a su frente, su pecho desnudo subiendo y bajando al ritmo acelerado de su respiración, las marcas notorias en su cuello, sus pezones erectos, sus piernas temblantes de ansiedad, y su virilidad bien alzada pero aprisionada por los, en ese momento crucial, molestos pantalones.

Hiroki pudo notar a su seme alejarse de él, y vio claramente a sus ojos viciarse, llenarse de la imagen que le estaba ofreciendo tan descaradamente, su respiración se acelero un poco mas y su sonrojo creció debido a la pena, era un hombre adulto, cierto, pero esa mirada tan cargada de deseo lo seducía, no podía alejar sus ojos castaños de los mares azules de Nowaki, lo estaba arrastrando, envolviendo, provocando, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba ofreciendo sin ningún tapujo ni tabú a su pareja para que se hiciera de él en todos los sentidos conocidos. Entonces sitio que prácticamente le eran arrancados los pantalones con interiores incluidos, vio a su novio a los pies de la cama besando sus tobillos con devoción con una clara mirada de salvajismo.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió, Nowaki era del tipo de hombre que disfruta de hacer el amor de forma lenta y romántica, apasionada pero no lujuriosa en exceso, siempre procurando delicadeza y expresar todo el amor y no tanto así el deseo, pero en ese momento ese gesto lujurioso en su cara, ese que pocas veces había visto y aunque le costase admitir le encantaba, le daba el aviso de que muy probablemente, sería una "maravillosa noche", haciendo que olvidara todo… y que en su mente lo único que se lograra dilucidar fuera el nombre que escapaba de sus labios a cada caricia… -Nowaki-

-Tadaima- se anuncia en su llegada un joven con gesto fatigado, rosaban las 7 y 20 de la noche y estaba hambriento y cansado, había sido con todas la letras un día agotador en la editorial. Al no escuchar respuesta dedujo que se encontraba solo en el departamento y camino por el pasillo obscuro sin prender la luz hasta la cocina donde descubrió los utensilios de la cena a medio terminar.

-"Nowaki abra salido a la tienda, no quiero cocinar en verdad estoy cansado… fue un día muy largo y…. "- un sonrojo furioso cruzo su rostro al recordar un incidente durante el día y viendo entre sus manos un pequeño paquete que se encontraba aun envuelto. –"no quiero abrirlo, solo me causara más problemas… ya se… mañana mismo iré a verle y se lo devolveré"- pensaba dejando aquel paquete sobre la mesa, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos cuando un estrepitoso ruido de algo chocando contra la pared del cuarto donde dormía su Sensei lo saco de su cavilaciones, preocupado se levanto y camino con dirección a este.

-Sensei… se encuentra bi…- no podía terminar la frase pues un fuerte grito interrumpió todo su intento de ayuda y su notable preocupación.

-AUMHG… NOWAKI… DIOS NO SEAS BRUTO... AUMHG SII…- estaba pasmado, los colores se le subieron a la cara de forma desmesurada, no movía ni un musculo estando parado frente a la puerta, casi parecía no respirar en aquella situación tan incómoda en la que se veía ahora involucrado.

Dentro de la habitación Hiroki se encontraba con sus piernas enredadas en las caderas de su apasionado novio, su espalda se recargaba contra la pared, y sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del peli azul rasguñando sus hombros y gimiendo con desesperación y alta voz contra su oído.

Las bajas paciones de Nowaki totalmente desatas lo habían llevado a, en un arrebato de lujuria, alzar a su novio y prácticamente estamparlo contra una pared mientras lo poseía, las envestidas cara vez mas fuertes les robaban el aliento a ambos.

-Gomen… Hiro-san.. aumhg… pero esta tan caliento dentro de ti…. Ya no puedo controlarme… sé que esto te gusta- susurraba contra su oído mordisqueándolo, ahogando sus guturales gemidos de placer al morder y marcar el cuello blanco que se le ofrecía gustoso.

-No… aumhg Nowaki…. No digas esas… cosas… aumhg... idio… ahhh... idiota... aumhg…- sus gemidos eran incontrolables sentía su espalda golpear contra la pared entre las desesperadas arremetidas, la mano del menor se dirigió a su miembro, masturbándolo con rapidez, sus envestidas se volvían mas fuertes a cada instante obedeciendo a los pedidos de más de su pareja.

-Nowa.. aumhgg… Nowaki.. Ya no.. aumhg… No puedo… ahh… NOWAKII. – su gritos se escuchaban en toda la csa, cuando nuevamente es despojado repentinamente de su placer y arrojado en la cama con delicadeza, confundido el castaño alza la vista a punto de reclamarle a su novio el repentino abandono.

-Aun… no terminamos Hiro-san… -obtuvo como respuesta, seguido de un beso desenfrenado, el cuerpo del mayor fue siendo acomodado sobre la cama, hasta descubriese a sí mismo en cuatro sobre la cama, totalmente avergonzado hundió su cabeza en la almohada, alzando sus caderas en una muda suplica, se sentía morir, sus piernas temblaban con descontrol su erección le dolía, su interior le quemaba, necesitaba que su pediatra apagara el incendio que él había provocado.

Con su lengua, el menor delineo la espalda, observando temblar a su uke, suavemente con movimientos lentos delineo cada musculo, oyendo las protestas ahogadas de Hiroki, quería desesperarlo, hacerlo rogar por lo que venía, saber que su Hiro-san no podía vivir sin él, que era suyo, que nadie podía llevarlo a ese extremo de locura en el que ya no le importaba pisotear su propio orgullo y suplicar sus caricias, saber que su profesor solo le deseaba a él. Llego a su entrada y divertido la lamio, delineando el contorno con su lengua y luego introduciéndola en él.

-aumhg… ahh... – los gemidos incontenibles ya eran demasiado, la impaciencia lo estaba matando, sentir sus caricias ya no era suficiente, totalmente arto del juego se incorporo en la cama girando su rostro para así ver al hombre tras de él. –CON UN DEMONIO… NOWAKI... METEMELO YA… ya no aguanto… deja de torturarme. –suplico dejándose caer en la cama.

-Si eso quieres… aumhg… - se inclino sobre su espalda y susurro en su oído –Te amo... Hiro-san… eres solamente mío – cierto, era egoísta, pero nunca ni esta vida ni en otra permitiría que nadie más pudiera escuchar a su profesor así de desesperado, así de entregado y resuelto a pertenecerle, entro en él de una sola y fuerte estocada, decidido a enloquecerlo comenzó con rápidas y fuertes envestidas, dirigiéndolas a ese punto de placer que sabía que arrancaba todo atavismo de razón de la mente de Hiroki. –Hiro-san… Hiro aumhg… san…. Te amo… te amo… - gemía contra su oído marcando su espalda, sujetando con una manos sus caderas y con la otra masturbando su miembro. –Mío… mi Hiro-san... aumhgg..-

-Nowaki… aumhg.. Ahhhh… Dios… si… Ahí… dios.. ya no… no puedo – negaba con su cabeza totalmente rojo y agitado.

-Juntos… Hiro-san… aumhg… -

-Aumhg… ¡NOWAKI!... – su grito resonó en todo el departamento, dejándose caer en la cama, mientras un poderoso orgasmo nublaba sus sentidos, espasmos recorrían su cuerpo que aun temblaba de placer y goce, solo Nowaki podía hacerle sentir así, solo él. Recostado sobre su espalda el pediatra salió de su cuerpo después de haberse corrido en su interior ante la desbordante presión que había ejercido la entrada de su amado sobre él, y dando suaves besos sobre su espalda sudada declaro, como ya lo había hecho muchas veces desde que lo había conocido, que lo amaba.

-También… te amo- admitió, cuando sonriendo de forma placida mirándolo a los ojos al girar su cuello, besando también sus labios.

-Deje la comida a medio hacer… debes tener hambre Hiro-san… ¿nos bañamos juntos? Así podre ir a cocinar y cenaremos juntos. – propuso con una inmensa sonrisa de alegría el pediatra, resignado el mayor accedió al pedido.

- Aumhg… ¡NOWAKI!... –

Nervioso, casi volvía a cortarse de nuevo, estaba totalmente rojo, no podía evitarlo apenas había logrado salir del shock ¿su profesor era gay? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que Nowaki era su pareja? Y peor aun… ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar en ese momento tan incomodo? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para verlos a la cara sin morir en el intento? Ya había terminado de cocinar asique apagando las hornallas puso la mesa y se seto a esperarlos.

La mente del joven daba tumbos, totalmente alterado y avergonzado, no había podido evitar pensar en afamado escritor mientras oía esos gemidos, recordar la apasionada noche de despedida que había tenido con Usagi había logrado excitarlo, pero decido a distraerse con lo que pudiera por lo que decidió cocinar, pero no le fue tan fácil como esperaba.

A pesar de que seguía siendo muy tímido en la intimidad, había ya aceptado hacia un buen tiempo que deseaba a Akihiko, casi tanto como este lo deseaba a él, que disfrutaba profundamente de hacer "esas cosas" que le permitían demostrarle su amor, sin tener que pronunciar aquellas apalabras aun tan complicadas de expresar para él. Se pedio por enésima vez en el dia en sus pensamientos cuando unos pasos y una risita complise y seductora se dejo escuchar a pocos pasos de él.

Nowaki, auna riesgo de perder la vida por estarse exediendo, caminaba amarrado a la sintura de su pareja, besndo las marcas notorias de su cuello, mientras esno no hacia mas que protestar e intentar sacárselo de ensima de formas discretas, debido a la vergüenza, cuando ambos pararon en seco el aver la mesa puesta, la comida hecha y una cabecita castaña asomando de la silla que les daba la espalda.

Desesperado Hiroki separo las manos de su seme de sus caderas y tapo su cuello con una mano intentado disimular las marcas.

-Buenas noches, Misaki-kun – saludo descorsertado el pediatra, viendo como los hombros del niños se tensaban de golpe y encojiendose aun mas de ser posible en la silla.

-Bu-buenas noches Nowaki… Kamijou-sen…sei… - tartamudeo, se maldijo a si mismo y giro el rostro para saludarlos pero no pudo, el sonrojo le gano y se volvió a girar bajando la cabeza al plato absolutamente abochornado.

Hiroki estaba igual o incluso más incomodo que él, su estudiante, un jovencito simple que por asares del destino había caído en sus manos para que lo cuidase por un tiempo, acababa de escucharlo gemir a viva voz por el desbordante placer que le entregaba su novio, si NOVIO, es decir OTRO HOMBRE, en la intimidad de su cuarto. Quería morir. Quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara en ese preciso instante.

Nowaki estaba incomodo, el aire lo podría cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo, suspiro y se adentro en la cocina sirviendo a comida en los platos.

-Gracias por terminar de cocinar por mí, Misaki-kun… lo cierto es que me… "distraje" un poco – la sonris jovial no se despegaba de sus labios, miro al jovencito y pudo notar su cara tan roja que casi podía salir homo de sus orejas.

-De… de… de nada… Nowaki-san… solo… aumm bueno... creí… que... ah... tendrían ham... hambre…y yo... etto… - No podía articular una frase coherente, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, no podía ver a esos dos hombres a la cara después de haberlos escuchado en ese momento tan apasionado, se sentía peor que cuando Aikawa los interrumpía a él y Usagi cuando hacían esas cosas, no entendía como la editora podía estar tan relajada como si nunca nada pasara cuando los encontraba así en pleno acto.

-Tanquilo Misaki-kun… ¿tienes fiebre? – pregunto el peli azul que al terminar de srvir los paltos en la mesa apoyos u mano en la frente del estudiante haciendo que a este casi le diera un paro cardiaco y negara enérgicamente con la cabeza ajitando sus manos con nerviosismo frente a él.  
-Bien… bien estoy bien… no tengo nada no se preocupe.-

Hiroki seguía clavado en su sitio, cuando con pasos lentos se acerco a la mesa, sus pesos era pesados, como si cargara con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros… o quizás con el peso de su insaciable deseo de matar. Si, de matar… de matar a cierto medicucho por no poder controlarse y arrastrarlo a él cuando sabían que tenían un inquilino en casa y que no podían hacer esas cosas. ¿Qué pensaría su estudiante de él después de eso?

-Hiro-san siéntate a comer o se enfri… a ra …. ¿Hiro-san? – sentía la muerte inminente, una gotita caía por su cabeza al ver esa mirada en los ojos de su pareja. –Vamos Hiro-san tampoco es tan malo… hubiera sido peor que nos hubiera visto… o acaso… ¿Nos viste Misaki-kun? – le pregunto al muchacho, como quien pregunta "oye ¡te gusta el chocolate?" con total naturalidad.  
Bordo, su cara ya había sobrepasado la tonalidad del rojo, parecía que iba a morir ahí mismo de la pena y se levanto de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte en su retaguardia, caminado totalmente tieso por el bochorno se dirigió a la pareja haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Go… Gomen Nowaki-san, Kamijou-sensei… yo… no... No sabía… no volverá a pasar… no quiero ser… una molestia no importa lo que le dijo Usagi… yo volveré al departamento- le costaba decir cada palabra, su lengua se había vuelto muy torpe. Desconcertados los adultos se quedaron mirando al joven, si alguien tenía que pedir perdón, eran ellos por ser tan desconsiderados de ni siquiera tener el valor de admitirle al muchacho que eran pareja y encima hacer "esas cosas" sabiendo que él podía llegar en cualquier momento de la facultad.

-Misaki, no tienes que disculparte, la culpa la tiene este idiota pervertido – le dijo el profesor recobrando un poco la compostura, tenía que actuar como adulto maduro y enfrentar el juicio de su alumno para así aclarar las cosas. –Nowaki y yo… como… ya lo has comprobado – dijo costándole cada silaba, y carraspeando un poco –somos parejas, pero lo que paso fue un descuido nuestro, debimos tener a consideración que podrías llegar en cualquier momento. Voy a pedirte que guardes total discreción con respecto a esto, nadie debe saber que somos novios, si te disgusta, desagrada o hasta te da asco lo que oíste lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no necesito que agrandes el escándalo contándole esto a alguien. Si estas incomodo y quieres irte lo entiendo, pero no puedo dejar que vayas a ese apartamento tu solo, te voy a conseguir donde quedarte esta noche si asi lo quieres – sentencio finalmente pudiendo soltar el aire, estaba deprimido, sabía que había perdido totalmente el respeto de su alumno y termina demasiado a las consecuencias de aquello, ver repudio en los ojos de las personas por su relación con Nowaki era algo que en parte no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, pero al mismo tiempo le afectaba demasiado.

-Hiro-san – Sabia lo mucho que esas palabras le habían costado a su pareja por lo que acercándose por detrás de él abrazo sus caderas, notando que este n correspondía el contacto, pero un leve estremecimiento de él le hizo saber que agradecía el gesto en lo profundo de su silencio. Así era la relación de ellos… las palabras eran lo menos importante. El saberse leer en cada uno de sus gestos había hecho de su relación la mas especial y perfecta de todas. –Misaki-kun…. Lo lamento, no quisimos incomodarte, como ya dijo Hiro-san espero que seas lo suficientemente maduro como para, si nos guaras rencor por nuestro amor, al menos te lo guardes para ti y no lo divulgues. – pidió de forma suave y amable.

Misaki los miraba desconcertado, el sonrojo desapareció de su rostro levemente y sonrió de forma amplia y segura negando con su cabeza, los mayores lo miraban expectante de la respuesta.

-No tiene que disculparse –declaro seguro. –No es nada malo lo que hicieron, quiero decir… bueno – de nuevo ese tartamudeo, sacudió su cabeza y respirando profundo volvió a hablar –Quiero decir, no es malo que ustedes sean pareja y no me dan asco, ni les guardo rencor ni nada por el estilo – afirmo con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios. –solo… fue muy incomodo… es muy incomodo – admitió bajando la mirada al suelo un segundo, en un gesto infantil que les causo cierta ternura a los mayores. –Nowaki-san es una buena persona y u hombre muy atento y amable – comento, cosa que le causo cierto revoltijo de celos al profesor, pues el peli azul sonreía como estúpido al oír las palabras del menor. –Y admiro mucho a Kamijou-sensei, es cierto que es muy estricto con nosotros en la universidad y que todos le tenemos un profundo temor, pero es muy buen profesor y tiene una vocación admirable por su carrera todo nosotros le apreciamos mucho, usted es amigo de Usagi y conoce a mi Nii-san asique no es una persona mal intencionada, creo que todos merecen ser felices y me di cuenta hace mucho ya que uno no se enamora del genero de la persona sino de la persona en sí, de esas cosas especiales que la hacen valga la redundancia especial para uno. – los mayores estaban sorprendidos y complacidos con sus palabras.

-Me alegro de que pienses así Misaki, veo que eres mucho más maduro de lo que bakahiko cree- dice de forma más relajada suspirando. – aun así voy a pedirte que hoy no te quedes aquí, no he preparado el cuarto para ti y prefiero que te relajes un poco después de lo de hoy además debes estudiar para él final que tienes conmigo en dos días. Le cobrare un favor a un amigo que me debe una – dice suspirando pesadamente – ahora vamos a comer mejor. Y por favor ya no me digas "Sensei" fuera de la universidad… solo dime Kamijou. –  
Asintiendo los 3 se dispusieron a disfrutar de la deliciosa cena que Misaki había preparado  
El ambiente aun era algo incomodo, asique al terminar la cena Misaki se dispuso a juntar su cosas mientras su profesor hablaba por teléfono.

Estaba frente a la puerta de un departamento que no conocía, suspirando con pesadez decide tocar el timbre.

-"Nii-san… no lo entiendo ¿Por qué todo esto tiene que pasarme a mí? ¿por qué no puedo ser un chico normal de 22 años y ya?"- un par de lagrimitas cómicas caían de sus ojos al pensar en la odisea que estaba viviendo –"esto es una pesadilla… enzima tengo finales y no puedo concentrarme bien… y con lo de hoy… me da miedo dormir esta noche… no confió en que mi sueño no me traicione"- suspiro viendo a la puerta abrirse fruente a él, dejando ver a un hombre alto, de cabello negro, maduro y ciertamente tenía que admitir que era muy apuesto, tenía su encanto. –"Nii-san ayúdame… ya estoy teniendo pensamientos raros"-

-Tú eres él muchacho que me mando Kamijou ¿verdad? – pregunto con un cigarrillo colgando de sus labios.

-"me siento como un perro sin dueño, buscando refugio, eso sonó como si Kamijou-sensei me hubiera regalado… Nii-san esto es denigrante"- pensaba asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. –Gracias por alojarme, mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki. –

-Adelante, pasa, pasa – acepta resignado el hombre permitiéndole el acceso al joven que se quedo parado en mitad del departamento, sorprendido por lo pulcro que era aquel hombre, se podría decir que lo único desordenado o fuera de lugar era el cenicero lleno de colillas acumuladas. –Mi nombre es Miyagi Yo – se presenta de forma tranquila volviendo se a sentar en el sofá y abriendo el periódico.

-Tengo una habitación de sobre, es aquella puedes dejar tus cosas ahí – le informo de forma tranquila, Misaki tenía una gotaza bajando por su cabeza, ese hombre parecía ser un vago, una suave sonrisa decoro sus labios el aroma a cigarrillo mesclado con el perfume del profesor le recordaban vagamente a Usagi, se sentía cómodo allí, además aquel hombre le recordó a él, e increíblemente ahí estaba otro hombre que era la prueba de que Usagi no era el único fenómeno que usaba traje en su casa, sino que aparentemente Miyagi también lo hacía.

Dejo sus cosas en el cuarto asignado, y se coloco su piyama, mas fijo su vista en la camisa de Usagi y suspiro.

-Solo será esta noche – murmuro, colocándosela y luego poniéndose el pantalón bermuda blanco que usaba como pijama, busco su celular y lo abrió, no habían mensajes, ni llamas de parte e su escritor. –"quizás esta demasiado ocupado, Aikawa me dijo que en verdad era importante para su carrera… espero que se comunique pronto"- cerro el teléfono y lo dejo sobre una mesita improvisada junto a la cama y salió del cuarto. – Miyagi-san – llamo parado frente a él e hizo una reverencia leve – gracias por permitirme quedarme esta noche, se lo compensare, se que Kamijou-sensei dijo que le debía un favor, pero no está ayudándolo a él si no a mi – una sonrisa dulce e inocente se formo en sus labios. – espero no ser una molestia para usted-

-Wow, pero valla que eres adorable… - menciono mirando al joven frente a él, con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, se saco el cigarrillo de los labios y lo apago descuidadamente en el cenicero. – no te preocupes por eso, pero si estas intentado seducirme con esa ropa lo vas a conseguir- menciono haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién se cree? – grito totalmente avergonzado haciendo reír al mayor.

-Tranquilo, solo bromeaba, ignora a este viejo – comento divertido. – mejor ve a acostarte mañana tienes que ir a la universidad ¿verdad? Ve a descansar y si necesitas algo mi cuarto esta junto al tuyo, solo pasa y despiertamente… aunque no prometo portarme bien si lo haces – comento logrando sonrojar al estudiante nuevamente, pero luego doblo su periódico y se levanto. – también iré a dormir… descansa Misa-chan – le dijo revolviéndole el cabello al muchacho, haciendo que este suspirara y se dirigiera a dormir.

Escondía su rostro contra el mini Suzuki-san, buscando algo de consuelo, y suspirando.  
-"Nii-san… ¿Qué es esto que siento? Estoy muy confundido, extraño a Usagi, Miyagi se le parece en algo, me hace extrañarlo más… además esta ese regalo… mañana tengo que verle y no quiero… en verdad no quiero, no he estudiado para el final, voy a reprobar de nuevo… ¡por qué a mis 22 años sigo metido en tanto caos! Estúpido viaje a parís… todo sería más fácil si… si… si Usagi… estuviera aquí"- respirando el perfume de la camisa de su seme, se quedo profundamente dormido, sin dejar de pensar en todas las responsabilidades que tendría al día siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tucumán, 27 de enero del 2013

Notas finales: Etto…. PERDON! Sé que me demore mucho en terminar el Cap, pero estoy de vacaciones como ya dije en el norte del país y he estado ocupada con mi familia en estos días y me costó mucho alinear mis ideas para creer este capítulo, quedo mucho más largo que los anteriores y espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Abran un par de sorpresas en el Cap 5 que espero poderlo subir mañana en la noche, Por cierto ya había advertido que me demoraba con las fechas de actualización, pero por las dudas vuelvo a avisar y a disculparme.  
Nee espero ansiosa sus comentarios por favor, son mi inspiración, sin lectoras no tiene sentido escribir.

Ahora si me despido.

Matta ne minna-san


	5. Capitulo 5: ¡Auxilio! ¡SOS!

Tucumán 28 de enero del 2013

Notas de Sioa: disfruten del fic chicas :D

a Leer se ha dicho.

Capitulo 5: ¡Auxilio! ¡S.O.S! ¡Despiértenme de la pesadilla!

Nuestro protagonista despertó temprano, aun agotado y mal dormido debido a "extraños" sueños que perturbaron su descanso, se baño, se cambio y decidido comenzó a preparar el desayuno de él y su nuevo casero temporal. Delantal puesto y sartén en mano preparo u abundante desayuno, para así empezar el día enérgico y con la esperanza de que finalmente se viera el arcoíris después de los dos últimos y tormentosos días.

Miyagi despertó, con algo de mal humor como todos los días, le desagradaba tener que despertarse tan temprano todos los días, se baño, se cambio y se dirigió al living, un aroma embriagador inundo sus 5 sentidos, sorprendido busco la procedencia de ese aroma y vio sobre la mesa un más que suculento y completo desayuno.

-Buenos días Miyagi-san- Saludo Misaki con una amplia sonrisa dejando el último plato sobre la mesa aun con el delantal puesto.

-Buenos días Misa-chan- sin despegarle la vista al joven, se sentó en la mesa aspirando el aroma de su desayuno. –"huele delicioso, al fin algo de comida decente después de tanto repollo frito… mis plegarias fueron escuchadas"- pensaba totalmente aliviado. – ¿Todo esto lo has preparado tu?- pregunto mirándolo sorprendido.

-Si… es mi pago por dejarme quedar aquí un par de días hasta que Kamijou-sensei tengas en condiciones su casa. – respondió con inocencia haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"pero si es una ternura, ¿será hermanito de Hiroki? No lo creo, es demasiado adorable"- pensaba el profesor, estirando una mano y revolviendo los cabellos del menor, se sentó a la mesa para probar un poco de la comida allí servida –"que delicia, en verdad es muy buen cocinero"- pensaba totalmente encantado con la actitud de su nuevo y temporal inquilino. –Delicioso, Misa-chan. Discúlpame la pregunta pero ¿Qué eres de Hiroki? Es extraño que me haya pedido que te aloje ¿paso algo malo? ¿Huiste de tu casa? ¿Se te venció el contrato de alquiler y no tienes donde quedarte?- pregunto curioso.

-"tiene las manos grandes, se siente bien… es cálido… me recuerda a Nii-chan"- pensó por un momento el menor al sentir la caricia del mayor sobre su cabeza. -¿He? No, claro que no hui de casa, es solo que Kamijou-sensei es buen amigo de mi casero, pero él tuvo que viajar a parís por un mes debido al trabajo y como no quería que estuviera solo le pidió a Kamijou que me alojara pero ayer... etto... hubo un problema y él le pidió a usted que me alejara temporalmente aquí- explico tranquilamente al menor mientras desayunaba.

-Ya veo, pobre de ti… tienes que vivir con el demonio Kamijou… tranquilo pequeño ven a mis brazos que aquí estas seguro – dijo teatralmente el profesor mientras lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo haciendo que Misaki forcejeara.

-Sensei ¿Qué hace? Suélteme, tiene de desayunar e ir al trabajo y yo también tengo que ir a la universidad... ¿Qué mosca le pico?- pregunta totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, empujándolo e increíblemente logrando deshacerse de él con facilidad, quizás tanto años de pelear para sacarse de encima a Usagi-san le habían otorgado habilidad y fuerza.

-Wao, que fuerza Misa-chan, pareces un niño pero sabes defenderte… me alegra. – dice revolviéndole el pelo divertido. – y tranquilo no me pico nada, así naci- cometo haciendo reír a su alumno mientras terminaba su café. –Bueno llego la hora de ir al trabajo. ¿Te llevo?- pregunto sonriéndole levemente, mientras tomaba su portafolios.

-Claro, no tengo problema vive muy cerca de la universidad – comento sacándose el delantal y tomando su saco y el morral. Así ambos emprendieron su camino a la universidad M y dedicaron su mañana a sus respectivos deberes.

-¡My sweet Honey!- saludo enérgico el profesor abrazando los hombros del castaño que trabajaba con él. –Eres muy considerado al enviarme a un muchacho tan dulce a mi casa… ahora soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo sabes. - decía divertido apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del mal humorado demonio.

-Suélteme, profesor. Deje de hablar estupideces y contrólese... ¿de qué rayos está hablando? –con algo de dificultad alejo al mayor de él y lo miro con el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

-Kamijou… hablo del hermoso regalo que dejaste ayer en mi puerta… tan adorable…. Parecía un cachorrito perdido con sus ojitos triste y dulces diciendo algo así como "Sensei… gracias por dejarme quedar esta noche"- poniendo sus manos juntas y una fingida cara de uke adorable haciendo que a su compañero le titilara un ceja y se formara una mueca de disgusto en su labio, signos obvios de que había que atrincherarse porque el demonio estaba a punto de atacar.

Tomando un libro, con suma sutileza lo miro en advertencia, pidiéndole en silencio que se tranquilizara, o él iba a tranquilizarlo.

-Profesor, será mejor que sea bastante respetuoso con Takahashi-kun porque él está bajo mi responsabilidad, y si algo le pasa al mocoso… "algo" le va a pasar a usted- dejo bien claro su punto, dada su aura negra que había hecho retroceder al mayor un par de pasos esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Qué malo eres Kamijou! Y yo que pensaba que era el hombre más feliz del mundo al ter a Misa-chan como una tierna ama de casa en mi departamento y a ti como mi feroz secretaria Amante en mi trabajo- suspiro con resignación bajando sus hombros, riendo por dentro al ver la cara de su compañero, pero entonces se die cuenta de algo… "peligro"… Maldición ¡piernas para que las quiero!.

Libro tras libro fue arrojado en dirección al pelinegro que intentaba huir de la oficina a todo lo que le deban las piernas para correr, pero incluso tras salir de la oficina los libros seguían persiguiéndolo, maldito sea el minuto en que se atrevió de a tratar a Kamijou Hiroki de "Mujer amante".

-¡No se atreva a volver viejo degenerado!- grito desde la puerta de la oficina viendo a unos estudiantes paralizares frente a él ante semejante escena, giro su rostro a ellos notándolos temblar. -¿Ustedes que ven? ¡Vayan a sus clases ahora mismo! ¡Si quieren aragañar quédense en sus casas!- grito haciendo que los estudiantes prácticamente salieran corriendo del lugar, molesto se metió en la oficina dando un portazo que casi podría rajar el marco de madera en contorno a la puerta.

Estaba aun alterado, después de la escena de la tarde anterior con Misaki, lo que menos necesitaba era a ese profesor pervertido molestándole toda la mañana, tenía trabajo atrasado, y anoche no había dormido bien, pues el "idiota" de su novio había decidido por si solo que tenían que aprovechar que Misaki no estaría esa noche en casa y que ambos estaban libres. Suspiro. Le dolía el cuerpo, gracias a esa estúpida decisión de parte del pediatra y eso solo hacía que su humor empeorara a cada instante.

Termino de preparar sus papeles y se levanto de su asiento, dirigiéndose al aula donde debía de impartir su primera clase, viendo a los estudiantes pegarse a la pared y caminar casi sin respirar al pasar cerca de él con la intención de no molestarlo y desatar su ira, además de ver a otros estudiantes a lo lejos que al ver que el estaba dirigiéndose por ese pasillo daban media vuelta y cambiaban el rumbo. Suspiro con pesadez, que orgullo le daba que gracias a su fama nadie iba a molestarlo en ese momento en el que solo quería que el mundo explotara y poderse relajar por cinco minutos en absoluto silencio.

En el patio del campus estaban tres amigos, Misaki parecía muerto tirado boca abajo ene l pasto mirando con la cabeza ladeada mirando a la nada y un aura de depresión que parecía que incluso hacia marchitar el pasto que estaba en contorno a su cuerpo.

-Sumi-sempai… ¿crees que de verdad le haya ido tan mal en el parcial?- pregunto la joven en un susurro mientras el otro muchacho levantaba apenas la vista de su libro para ver a su amigo.

-Muy probablemente, ahora que no está Usami-san para ayudarlo a estudiar, lo más probable es que Misaki baje sus notas. –comento volviendo su vista a la lectura.

-Sumi-sempai no sea tan cruel, Misaki debe ser muy capas por si mismo… espera ¿Usami-san? ¿Quién es? – preguntó desorientada la muchacha.

-Misaki vive con el afamado escritor, Usami Akihiko, pero este se fue a Paris por un mes y ahora Misaki está solo y desamparado – comenta viendo al joven ni siquiera reaccionar. –es raro… esta sobreactuando un poco, nunca lo había visto tan deprimido. – comento encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a la lectura.

Molesta la joven golpeo la cabeza del muchacho. –Oye Misaki-kun necesita nuestra ayuda…vamos a levantarle el ánimo, y si no me ayudas quemo el libro que estas leyendo en tu cara, mientras lo sostienes. – amenazo, haciendo que una gotita de sudor resbalara por la cabeza del mayor y ambos se acercaron al muchacho tirado en el suelo.

Tras muchos intentos de hacerlo reaccionar, finalmente lograron que el muchacho les contara lo sucedido el día anterior, con lujo de detalles aunque había convertido a Nowaki en "la novia de Kamijou-sensei" para disimular un poco, ya que había prometido no decir nada sobre que su profesor era gay.

-y es por eso que estoy tan casado, y aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy y tengo que estudiar para el parcial de Literatura y aun no entiendo nada –lagrimitas salían de sus ojos mientras sacudía su cabeza entre sus manos con desesperación. – "además, Usagi-san aun no me ha llamado y eso me preocupa, no puedo llamarlo yo, no quiero interrumpir su trabajo, seguramente está muy ocupado… pero aun así…"- suspiro pesadamente.

-Misaki-kun- la muchacha saco un cigarrillo de su camisa y lo encendió dando una onda calada con pose pensativa. – a mi no me engañas… - refuto mirándolo de forma afilada poniendo nervioso al castaño. - ¿estás sufriendo por amor verdad?- pregunto haciendo que el castaño enrojeciera de pies a cabeza. – admítelo, parece que todo el tiempo estuvieras pensado en alguien, miras tu celular cada 20 minutos, ayer hiciste lo mismo durante toda la clase de filosofía. Y además a penas lo mencioné te has puesto todo rojo. – afirmo segura la muchacha mientras el castaño negaba enérgicamente con su cabeza.

-Sioa-san no es lo que crees, en verdad solo estoy cansado solo es eso. – afirmo el muchacho, rogando por dentro que la chica le creyera y dejara de indagar en "esos" asuntos.

-No te creo nada Misaki… Sumi-Sempai… ¿usted qué piensa?- pregunto tranquilamente al hombre que los miraba en silencio.

-Que ambos son unos niños adorables- comento, escuchado las protestas de Misaki cuando de improvisto tomo la barbilla del castaño acercándolo a su rostro hasta estar a pocos centímetros de distancia, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. –Ciertamente, hay algo más que cansancio en tus ojos Misaki, deberías dejar de reprimirte… y decirme que me amas –

La joven que tenía el cigarrillo apoyado en los labios sentía su rostro enrojecer y un leve desangre nasal querer asomarse, maldito fancervis que no la dejaba pensar, pero noto algo, en las miradas de ambos había un cierto desafío, en tendía muy bien que pasaba ahí, pero sabía que por algo esos dos se estaban disputando, por muy romántica que se viera la escena, detrás de esta había algo mas, y como buena metida que era, iba a averiguarlo.

-Ya déjenme los dos – protesto el castaño levantándose del suelo y respirando cansinamente, viendo la hora ya eran las 3 de la tarde y nunca noto que el tiempo había pasado entre clase y clase. – Me tengo que ir, tengo que trabajar hoy, Isaka-san me ha dicho que aun me necesitan hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco.- comento sacudiendo su tapado. – nos vemos mañana. – saludo tranquilamente.

-Misaki-kun cuídate e intenta descansar, por cierto avísame cuando quieres que te ayude con literatura- mencionó la muchacha viéndolo alejarse.

Misaki, se paró en seco y se di cuenta de que no sabía volver a casa de Miyagi, asique camino tranquilamente hasta la oficina de este, pero justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta la persona que buscaba apareció.

-Misa-chan ¿me buscabas, ternurita? – pregunto divertido, viendo al joven sonrojarse y asentir.

-sucede que ya me iba pero no sé como regresar a su apartamento… ¿me podría decir como hago para llegar a él desde la editorial Marukawa?- pregunto algo inseguro.

-desde Marukawa… - repitió pensativo y luego saco de entre los papeles que llevaba uno en blanco y con dificultad le anoto las líneas de trenes que podía usar y el camino a seguir. –Toma Misa-chan, ten cuidado y no vuelvas demasiado tarde, no hagas preocupar a este viejo, que si algo te pase Hiroki me mata- ante aquella respuesta Misaki sonrió y asintió tomando el papel y tomando camino a su trabajo.

Al fin, se acercaba la hora de salida, ya había terminado de repartir y archivar los paquetes y cartas que llegaban a la editorial, y no se había cruzado en todo el día con "él"… estaba aliviado, el día de ayer ese sujeto le dijo que estaría casi todos los días en la editorial por cuestiones de negocios y que esperaba pudiera acompañarlo a tomar un café conversar uno de esos días.

Abrió el morral y vio dentro de este el regalo que en el día anterior se había negado a abrir, suspiro pesadamente, tenía que devolverlo, no podía aceptarlo. Caminaba distraído y estaba parado frente al ascensor de la editorial esperando poder abordar para volver al departamento de Miyagi cuando se choca con alguien de frente.

-Sumimanse- se disculpo alarmado ante su torpeza.

-Misaki- esa vos, esa que pertenecería la persona que justamente quería evitar, una mueca nerviosa se apodero de su rostro.

-Ha…Haruhiko-san-

Cortaba las verduras mientras preparaba la cena, Miyagi debía de estar por llegar, ya había limpiado toda la casa, y se había colocado la camisa de Usagi y unos shorts azules.

-"ahora que Usagi no está para atacarme puedo ponerme cómodo aunque sea por un rato… que placer poder andar como quiero mientras cocino"- pensaba relajado, una ves termino de cortar todos su ingredientes se coloco bien el delantal y comenzó con la cocción, puso la mesa para dos y algo de música para mantenerse distraído, tarareando tranquilamente.

-"Al menos pude devolverle el regalo a Haruhiko-san, y yo que creía que me iba a salvar de él, solo espero que no empiece a acosarme de nuevo… yo… yo le deje muy claro que no quiero nada con él"- su rostro se sonrojo al recordar aquella escena en el interior de una oficina de Marukawa. –"él sabe que Usagi no está en el país… ¿intentara algo? No, no creo… seguramente ya lo acepto y yo estoy paranoico… además tengo otras cosas en las que pensar, no pudo creer que sea mi último año y me este yendo tan mal en los exámenes, Tengo que estudiar, prometí que me esforzaría para que generarle ningún problema a Usagi y poder pasar tiempo con él cuando regresara"- pensaba totalmente rojo al recordar nuevamente su despedida. –" AHHHHH HENTAI…. Maldición vivir tanto tiempo con ese pervertido comienza a hacerme daño psicológico"-

Mientras el castaño estaba muy distraído con sus pensamientos la puerta de entrada se abrió, sobresaltándolo un poco, unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo y Misaki sonrió.

-Miyagi-san, la cena ya está casi lista, porque no va a bañarse y luego viene a comer, debe estar….cansado… ¿Quién eres tú?- viendo a un muchacho de su edad, parecía quizás un poco menor que él que lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo, una gotita resbalo por su cabeza se sentía incomodo, muy incomodo.

-La pregunta aquí es… ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en el apartamento de Miyagi?- Shinobu miraba la mesa, la casa parecía estar más limpia de lo que había estado nunca, la música, el delicioso aroma de la cocina, el joven frente a él que le había pedido descaradamente a su novio que se fuera a duchar y que compartieran la cena. Eso era más que obvio, el "sujeto" frente a él estaba intentado seducir a SU Miyagi. –"quien se cree este pendejo, esperando a Miyagi con delantal puesto y la comida servida… o acaso… será posible que Miyagi… ¿se haya aburrido de mi? ¿Este chico es… es su amante? "-

-Etto…- Misaki se paralizo por unos segundo al ver la mirada del muchacho pasar de una furiosa a un triste, de esa a uno de prácticamente homicida, retrocedió un paso con una gotasa bajando de su cabeza. –Mi… mi nombre es Takahashi Misaki… y… vivo aquí… - antes de terminar de explicar su situación la puerta fue abierta por segunda vez escuchándose un suspiro.

-Misa-chan, ya llegue… ¿Qué huele tan bien? Eres una ternurita al esperarme con la comida lista, ya decía yo que eres una excelente ama de …. SHINOBU… - se detuvo en seco, al ver la cara de su pareja parado justo frente a él exigiendo una explicación inmediata, el aire era tan denso que difícilmente se podía respirar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas finales: WUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA lo dejo ahí, porque ya me dio paja seguir escribiendo.

Bueno me despido, hasta le próximo capitulo

Matta ne


	6. Capitulo 6: ¡Explicaciones inexplicables

Tucumán, 30 de enero del 2013

Notas de Sioa:

Etto primero que nada les advierto que este capi no será muy largo, porque estoy carente de imaginación por el momento xD y espero que les haya gustado mi fic que estoy haciendo con tanto esmero, la verdad es el segundo fic con mas 3 capítulos que escribo xD no puedo creer que este durando tanto xD la advertencia de este capítulo es el lenguaje fuerte chicas, Shinobu está muy enfadado u.u

Bueno ahora si las dejo leer

Capitulo 6: ¡Explicaciones inexplicables!

Necesitaba aire, respirar, necesitaba que ese nudo en su pecho se deshiciera, pero no podía su garganta estaba seca, sentía que las lagrimas iba a inundar sus ojos, pero se negaba a llorar ya no era un niño ¡por dios no iba a aclarar las cosas llorando!

La escena parecía congelada, Miyagi sabía que su amado Shinobu buscaba una explicación, pero su boca no se movía ¡maldición! ¿Por qué ese terrorista tenía que aparecer antes de que él le hubiera podido explicar que tenía a alguien viviendo en su casa? Encima de bocazas que era había metido la pata al entrar al departamento diciendo esas sandeces.

Misaki no entendía que estaba pasando, se sentía incomodo ¿Quién era ese muchacho? ¿Por qué se encontraba tan molesto? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-Miyagi- san… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es él?- pregunta mirando a Shinobu, solo esperaba no empeorar la situación, se sentía realmente incomodo, algo le decía que estaba estorbando allí.

Ira. Una ira irracional corrió por las venas del muchacho de cabello rubio ceniza, encima de engañarlo ¿Miyagi tenía el descaro de no decirle a su amante que tenia pareja? ¡Ah no! ¡Si ese tipejo lo iba a escuchar!

-¿No te dijo quién soy?- pregunto Shinobu girándose para ver de frente a Misaki.

-¡Shinobu-chin!- intento detenerlo el profesor, pero con una señal despectiva el menor le hizo callar. Misaki cada vez entendía menos se sentía como en una de esas novelas mexicanas cuando la mujer y la amante están a punto de matarse por él protagonista.

-¡Yo soy su novio!- grito con ira, y la voz levemente cortada, tomando el delantal de Misaki tiro de este con violencia arrancándoselo y lastimando la cadera del castaño en el lugar donde se ataba el delantal, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor y llevara sus manos a ese lugar afectado. –Y tu eres un intruso, no me interesa quien eres te quiero fuera… no te acerques a Miyagi ¡ES MIO OISTE!- su furia ya no podía ser contenida y unas lagrimas de rencor y sufrimiento caían de sus ojos. –Me importa una mierda la velada romántica que le tenías preparada, eres un cualquiera que se mete con una persona que ya tiene un compromiso, si tanto quieres que te caliente la cama búscate a otro, y si ya te has acostado con el ¡pues te felicito! Pero no se repetirá… vete… Largo de aquí – le tiro el delantal en la cara de forma brusca girándose a ver a su profesor.

-Y tú eres una reverenda basura- le declaro abofeteándolo con toda la fuerza que tenia. –Eres un viejo degenerado… siempre me dices que soy un niño, siempre tuve el miedo de que me dejaras por alguien de tu edad… pero no, vas y temes con el primer prostituto que se te crucé, ese pendejo tiene mi edad apenas y es más grande que yo… puedes meterte tus moralismos en el culo, no mereces ni mi lastima- empujando al mayor prácticamente salió corriendo por el pasillo con dirección a la puerta.

Miyagi parecía estar atornillado al suelo mientras su novio gritaba todas esas cosas al castaño, cuando sintió el golpe en su mejilla su corazón se rompió, había lastimado a Shinobu sin quererlo, nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a reaccionar así, escucho cada palabra que le gritaba con sufrimiento y furia, y lo vio irse, pero aunque quería detenerlo su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Misaki estaba impresionado viendo la discusión que él había causado. –"nii-chan nuevamente soy una molestia, mi presencia está causando esto… no quiero… no puedo…. No es justo… ellos no tiene que pelear por mi culpa, ese chico está sufriendo por algo que no paso y es mi culpa nii-san… ¿Qué hare?... tengo que arreglar esto"- vio al joven con las intenciones de irse, y a Miyagi sin reaccionar, tiro el delantal y salió corriendo tras él deteniéndolo en el lumbral de la puerta antes de que saliera.

-Matte… no es lo que parece-

-Suéltame imbécil- intento forcejear, era el colmo, Miyagi no fue a buscarlo pero ¿su amante sí? ¿Tan poco le importaban esos años de relación al profesor?, ¿tan poco le importaba él?

-No, estas mal interpretando todo Miyagi-san y yo no somos nada – le dijo tirando de su brazo haciéndolo entrar y cerrando la puerta. No sabía de dónde sacaba el valor para enfrentar la situación, pero más vale aprovecharlo antes de que se le acabara. –Yo te tuve que escuchar a ti porque no me dejaste opción ahora me vas a escuchar a mi porque yo lo digo – asevero mirándolo a la cara y alejándose unos pasos –"nii-san ¿que he dicho? Kyaaaa me está afectando demasiado vivir con Usagi, hasta casi hablo como él ¡qué horror! ¡Me doy miedo!"- peso por un momento analizando sus propias palabras, mientras que Shinobu lo veía desconcertado y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Misaki lo silencio con un gesto de su mano. –Empecemos de nuevo, Soy Takahashi Misaki, estudio en la Universidad M tengo 22 años y debido a unos problemas con mi casero he venido a parar aquí por un par de días hasta que mediamente se regularice mi situación. – explico con rapidez, y aun y para despejar cualquier duda decidió dar un último detalle. – Y a demás tengo novio, y no lo engañaría con nadie - no entendía como había dicho todo eso sin morir en el intento pero ya lo había hecho.

Shinobu termino de escuchar la historia, no le convencía del todo iba a protestar cuando vio que corrían al joven frente a él y unos brazos envolvían su cuerpo.

-Misaki está aquí porque Hiroki no puede tenerlo por estos días en su casa por no sé qué problema y me pidió que si se podía quedar aquí, no te engañaría Shinobu… sabes que no lo haría. –susurro en su oído, para luego alejarse un poco de él. –Perdóname, por no explicártelo antes.-

Misaki se sintió un poco incomodo y recordando la comida salió huyendo de ahí, gracias al cielo tenia las hornallas a mínimo y nada se había quemado, por suerte la comida era suficiente para tres asique agrego un lugar más en la mesa, cuando un sonido familiar lo saco de sus pensamientos, tomo su teléfono y con emoción vio el numero en la pantalla: Usagi-san.

-¡Usagi-san!- saludo con alegría, se sentía aliviado, una calidez envolvía su pecho y una sonrisa se mostraba despampanante en su rostro.

-Misaki, me alegra escucharte… perdona por no haberte llamado pero ese maldito demonio de cabello rojo me quito el teléfono hasta que no terminara con las reuniones… pero como es una tonta pude recuperarlo. –comento, justificando el porqué no había llamado anteriormente.

-Usagi-baka ¿Qué te he dicho de pelear con Aikawa? – pregunto molesto, mientras vigilaba la comida y apagaba un par de hornallas para poder dejar enfriar un poco antes de servirlo. En ese momento una pareja de terroristas entro a la cocina y tomaron asiento en la mesa uno junto a él otro. Miyagi había podido explicarle a Shinobu con lujo de detalles quien era ese joven y que era lo que hacía allí y aunque le costó, el menor decidió entenderlo y aceptarlo, con la advertencia que en máximo tres días lo quería fuera de allí, entonces notaron la esplendida sonrisa del castaño mientras hablaba por teléfono, ambos se miraron algo curiosos, y decidieron en silencio tratar de escuchar la conversación.

-La culpa la tiene ella por alejarme de mi Misaki, ahora tendrá que aguantar mi venganza-respondió con total simpleza, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-Usagi-san no actúes como un niño, has tu trabajo como es debido, si le haces la contra demoraras mas en hacer lo que tienes que hacer, no tienes 5 años- reprocho con un suspiro el castaño y se apoyo en la mesada hablando por celular. Miyagi al escuchar la conversación miro a Shinobu.

-¿hablara con su hermano?- susurro.

-No creo, yo no sonrío así cuando hablo con nee-chan- le respondió viendo al castaño disimuladamente.

-¿ya quieres que vuelva verdad? Me extrañas mucho ¿verdad? Porque yo sí, extraño despertar con Misaki a mi lado, abrazado a mi pecho y tocar su piel en las mañanas, besar su cuello- comenzó a enumerar.

-¡Baka deja de decir cosas vergonzosas!- grito sin notarlo enrojeciendo aun mas al pensar que podrían escucharlo. –Eres un pervertido sin remedio… - protesto cerrando sus ojos, con una suave sonrisa en los labios, no importaba si Usagi lo sacaba de quicio, así lo amaba. –Usagi, se oye mucho ruido detrás de ti ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó desorientado.

-Estoy en Disney land Paris, cuando te gradúes te traeré aquí, es mas iremos a recorrer Europa los dos solos- aseguro haciendo que el menor se sonrojara.

-Espera… ¿Me llevaras a donde? Usagi-san no decidas solo, ¿Qué haces en Disney? Usagi oe… ¿me escuchas?- pregunto alterado escuchando las risas del escritor. –Eres imposible, me tengo que ir ya tengo que servir la cena… ¿llamaras mañana?- pregunto esperanzado.

-Claro que si Misaki, te llamare todo lo que quieres ahora que me lo has pedido.- dijo orgulloso.

-¡pero si yo no te pedí nada!- protesto escuchando las risas del otro lado de la línea.

-Allí ya debe ser tarde, descansa Misaki, y sueña conmigo. Te amo. – dijo dulcemente y divertido.

-También… también… descansa- respondió nervioso, no podía decirle que le quería de frente, mucho menos por celular. –Adiós Usagi-san- se despidió cortando la línea y suspirando, llevando inconscientemente el celular a su pecho y bajando la mirada, en verdad le extrañaba, volviendo en sí, sirvió los platos y los puso en la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de los dos chusmas que no le habían perdido la pista.

-Itadakimasu- se escucho de parte de los tres que comenzaban a comer.

-Sabe delicioso- decía Miyagi comiendo alegremente cuando al ver la mirada de Shinobu casi se atraganta y para disimular tomo un sorbo de agua quedándose callado.

-Misaki-kun… ¿hablabas con tu novio?- pregunto directamente queriendo resolver de una vez su duda, totalmente directo como de costumbre.

-¿¡heeeeee!?- el pobre castaño casi se atraganta, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza. –"¿soy tan obvio? Pero si en ningún momento dije nada que pudiera mal interpretarse"- se cuestionaba en pensamientos.

-Me dijiste que tenias novio, ¿hablabas con él hace unos momentos?- volvió a preguntar, totalmente rojo y sintiéndose descubierto el castaño asintió.

-"dios, me arrepiento de haberle dicho que tenia novio, no sé de donde saque el valor para admitir en voz alta que Usagi-san es mi pareja"- pensó abochornado el estudiante. - pues si, hablaba con él- admitió finalmente sonrojado.

-Entonces no mentías. – Dijo conciliador Shinobu, y suspirando pesadamente volvió a hablar –Lo lamento, no debía haberte tratado así, fue un mal entendido, es solo que no quiero que nadie se atreva a intentar seducir a este viejo vago-

-Oe Shinobu-chin, si me vas a defender no me insultes- dijo suspirando, provocando una pequeña risa nerviosa en el invitado. – oh Misa-chan no me habías dicho que tenias novio, debe de estas más que encantado con todas estas atenciones, eres tan adorable y buena ama de casa- pronuncio divertido cuando sintió que lo estaban apuñalando con la mirada y algo nervioso volvió a comer.

-Pues… - lo pensó por un segundo y suspiro pesadamente. –Algo así, como el no sabe hacer nada solo yo soy quien se encarga de todas las labores domesticas pero eso no me convierte en un ama de casa- protesto, levemente sonrojado.

-De hecho, si lo hace- comenta Shinobu. –No tiene nada de malo- comenta viendo al muchacho sonrojándose terriblemente. –Te apenas mucho por nada, quería pedirte si me enseñas a cocinar…- pregunto llevándose consigo todo el orgullo, la verdad era que Misaki en verdad era bueno en esas cosas y se notaba, pero él a penas y había logrado avanzar en algo con la cocina, pero seguía siendo un desastre y ver a Miyagi tan feliz al tener la casa limpia y la comida lista al llegar de trabajar le entraron ganas de poder complacerlo.

-¿he? Pues… claro no tengo problemas con enseñarte- contesto tranquilamente, y así la cena se llevo a cabo de forma amena hasta que al terminar, Misaki levantó las cosas y se dispuso a limpiar, siendo ayudado por Shinobu que se sorprendía ante la calidad de Misaki para desempeñarse como ama de casa.

-Serias buena esposa- comento Shinobu de forma tranquila.

Esposa… ¿Esposa?... ¡Esposa! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensado ese rubio? Al escuchar sus palabras Misaki se tenso de golpe cayéndosele de las manos el plato que estaba lavando, haciendo que se rompiera y lastimándose la mano en el proceso.

-Auch…. – se quejo adolorido llevándose la herida a la bocha para que dejara de sangrar, con rapidez tomo una servilleta de cocina y al sacar la mano de su boca coloco la servilleta haciendo leve presión. –Shinobu-san ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas? – pregunto desconcertado.

Miyagi apresurado busco el botiquín y se metió en la cocina, había escuchado la conversación asique con sutileza tomo la mano para vendarla y no dudo en dar su opinión.

-Ya te acostumbraras, el dice todo lo que se le cruce por la cabeza, es un maldito terrorista- dijo mirando de reojo a su novio. –eso hace que lo ame, aunque lo que dijo es verdad. Serias una tierna esposa Misaki.- Aseguro el profesor terminando de vendar y alejándose levemente.

-"nii-san ¿cómo termine aquí? Esta casa está llena de locos, ahora me creen ¿buena esposa? Aahhhhhhhhhhh voy a volverme loco"- gritaba en su mente, Takahashi Misaki a sus 22 años de edad.

Notas finales: Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, sé que es corto, pero es algo. Como ya dije no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar este viernes me voy a un lugar en el que no tengo internet hasta el 16 de febrero, no me odien hare lo posible por actualizar pronto.  
Las quiero mucho chicas, gracias por el apoyo n.n

Matta ne


	7. Capitulo 7: ¿¡Qué parte de no, no entend

Buenos Aires, 5 de febrero 2013

Notas de Sioa: Gracias por la paciencia minna-san, aquí les traigo el cap 7 Mas o menos esta corregido, mil perdones si tiene muchos errores el capítulo, Misaki-san gracias por su apoyo de siempre, llegue bien, pero como ya dije totalmente adolorida T,T Miyu-chan, gracias por sus buenos deseos, y si todos sabemos que Misaki no vive sin su usagi xD InuNoe-san: sé que era solo un resumen más o menos cambiado de perspectiva, pero ahora está completo el capi y espero que lo disfrutes, y descuida no voy a abandonar el fic Ana-chan bienvenida seas me alegra que te pareciera adictivo mi fic, eso me alienta mucho y pues usagi-san ya va a regresar, paciencia mija xD! Betty-chan espero que disfrutes de este capi ya terminado, perdon por las molestias nuevamente.

El capitulo 8 lo subire mañana, ahora si las dejo leer.

Capitulo 7: ¿¡Qué parte de no, no entendiste!?

Ya era bastante tarde y tres hombres se encontraban aun sentados en una mesa de la biblioteca de la universidad M repleta de libros.

Misaki había decidido pedirle ayuda a su casera para poder aprobar el examen de Literatura, al principio este se negó pero termino por ceder porque Shinobu se lo pidió, ya que el también necesitaba algo de ayuda en el tema, y ahora ahí estaban los tres, Miyagi a la cabecera de la mesa observando a los dos muchacho hace concentrados la tarea que les había dejado, mientras el tranquilamente leia un libro distraídamente.

-"en qué momento termine siendo profesor particular de mi novio y mi inquilino… ah Miyagi, te dejaste engañar por un par de caras tiernas… que bajo has caído viejo"- se regañaba mentalmente a si mismo con cierta burla, pues era cierto cuando ambos le pidieron de su ayuda para aprobar sus exámenes, con sus caritas adorables y tiernas a su parecer, no pudo resistirse al pedido. Además estaba disfrutando demasiado de oír a Shinobu decirle "Sensei" cada vez que alguien les pasaba cerca y él tenía que preguntarle algo, para disimular un poco.

Tras unos minutos más ambos muchachos le entregaros sus ojos al profesor, mientras comenzaban una conversación entre ellos, esperando impacientes que este les dijera sus resultados.

-Shinobu-chin, me sorprendes está casi perfecto- menciono el mayor viendo a su novio que sonreía con arrogancia en un gesto de "ya lo sabía" que lo dejo embobado por unos segundos, cuando luego dirigió su mirada a Misaki. – ah misa-chan-sus piro negando con la cabeza. –con suerte podrás pasar tu examen con Hiroki, pon un poco más de atención- lo regañaba.

-Ahhhhh mi cerebro se funde… - protesto el castaño, despeinándose a sí mismo con frenesí y luego quedándose acostado en la mesa de forma desarreglada, oyendo a la bibliotecaria silenciarlo, sonrojándose levemente por el escándalo que había hecho. –Estoy perdido- murmuro cansinamente.

-Ciertamente, si- comento el hombre de cabello negro haciendo que Misaki sollozara fingidamente, sintiendo lastima de sí mismo y su deplorable estado. –Ya es suficiente por hoy, levanten sus cosas y vamos a comer a algún sitio y luego vamos a casa ya estoy cansado- declaro el mayor, haciendo asentir a los otros dos que guardaron sus cosas y emprendieron su salida del campus junto al profesor. Misaki pudo ver como Shinobu le tomaba la mano al peli castaño sin ninguna vergüenza, como si nada pasara, eso lo apeno, es cierto que no había gente cerca pero aun así… ¿no le daba miedo que pudieran verlos?

-"me gustaría ser más como Shinobu, y poder expresarle tan abiertamente lo que siento a Usagi-san… ahora que los veo hacen una linda pareja, la diferencia de edades se nota mucho pero… se ven bien juntos… me pregunto si Usagi y yo… también… ¿hee? ¡En que estas pensado Misaki!"- se reprochó a si mismo negando con la cabeza, quedándose de golpe parado en medio de la nada.

Aquel gesto hizo reir al profesor, y enojar un poco al terrorista, aun no confiaba del todo en que ese muchacho no estuviera interesado en su novio. Lo esperaron por un rato hasta que el castaño los alcanzó y comenzaron a conversar.

-¿Cómo es tu novio Misa-chan?- pregunto con curiosidad el Mayor. –Me sorprendió tuvieras novio, me da curiosidad saber cómo es ¿viene contigo a la universidad? –

-¿he?- de golpe su cara parecía un tomate, y Shinobu se río, burlándose de él por un momento, eso lo molesto y para poder mantener a medianamente su orgullo se forzó a contestar. –Pues… no, no viene a la universidad conmigo... etto… él es… una persona complicada –

-¿de qe universidad es?- pr3gunto esta vez el rubio mientras caminaban por las decierta calle rumbo a algún restaurante familiar.

-él… él no va a la universidad – respondió torpemente, cosa que sorprendió a la pareja.

-pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no quiere estudiar? ¿o tiene bajos recursos?- pregunto Miyagi, poniendo más nervioso al castaño.

-Etto… no, no es eso… es que él ya se graduó como el mejor de su clase en la facultad de leyes-

-es abogado… que interesante… por no decir aburrido- dijo Shinobu. – entonces es mayor que tú por uno o dos años ¿verdad? – pregunto mirando al castaño.

-En realidad… bueno… en realidad… es… bueno... es como… jeje- Miyagi miraba a Misaki con completa diversión, se le hacía totalmente adorable que se pusiera tan nervioso al hablar de su pareja y poso su mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos "eres una ternura" declaro, sintiendo el tirón posesivo en su otro brazo y suspirando no dijo más nada. –él es diez años mayor- respondió de corrido el muchacho totalmente rojo. –Tiene 32 años-

-¿he? – Miyagi lo miraba sorprendido cuando una carcajada salió de sus labios. –Esta juventud de hoy en día… quien los entiende… ¿nos pusimos de moda los viejos? ¿o qué? – se reía poniendo aún más rojo al estudiante que caminaba totalmente tieso tras ellos.

Finalmente llegaron a un restaurante común y se sentaron en una mesa al a azar, pidiendo su orden y esperando a que se la trajera. Shinobu miraba con curiosidad al castaño que parecía distraído mirando su teléfono, había notado que durante todo el tiempo que habían estado en la biblioteca estaba contestando mensajes a escondidas de Miyagi y sonreía a a veces como enamorado, otras fruncía el ceño, o incluso se sonrojaba. Ese chico comenzaba a caerle bien, una parte de él sabía que Misaki no tenía ninguna intención con su novio, pero pro las dudas tenía que asegurarse, tantear el terreno… conocer al posible enemigo.

-y… ¿Cómo empezaste a salir con él? ¿Te le declaraste? ¿Fue el destino el que los unió?- pregunto tranquilamente a lo que Miyagi se auto golpeo la frente, Shinobu nunca dejaría de hablar de su tan preciado destino.

-bue… bueno- Misaki se sonrojo y bajo su vista, apenado, sabía que no sería juzgado, no estaba tan mal contarles a ellos sobre eso ¿verdad? Después de todo, ellos eran hombres y se llevaban 17 años de edad y aun así Shinobu se mostraba orgulloso de ser la pareja del profesor. Se lo pensó un poco y decidió que nada malo iba a pasar si le contaba la verdad. –pues… no.. yo… no me declare… jeje- su risa nerviosa lo traicionaba pero aclarando su garganta continuo. –no creo que haya sido o el destino, yo… yo no lo sé- contesto torpemente. –lo conocí antes de entrar a la universidad, el ere amigo de mi hermano y como yo tenía las notas bajas mi hermano le pidió que me diera clases, el acepto pero nos llevábamos muy mal dice suspirando con pesadez. –descubrí de la peor manera que el tenia fantasías con mi hermano, y cometí el error de despertarlo mientras dormía- ante ese recuerdo su cara se tensó. – él tiene un muy pésimo despertar, le tengo más miedo a Usagi despertando con mal humor que al demonio Kamijou de mal humor. – ante esto una gotaza bajo por la cabeza de Miyagi.

-¿En verdad es tan malo? – pregunto, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento, por lo que él solo trago saliva.

-El caso es que mientras me daba las clases pude conocerlo mejor y me di cuenta de que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de mi hermano, fue cuando me dijo que estaba enamorado de él desde hace 10 años y nunca dijo nada… mi nii-san tenia novia en ese momento y le pregunte porque no la quitaba del medio y me dijo contesto que era un niño y que no entendía… que el mayor privilegio de ser su amigo era estar junto a la persona que amaba, entonces me di cuenta de que Usagi-san siempre había estado detrás de nii-chan cuidándolo como si fuera el más valioso de los tesoros- su vista estaba baja, se había deprimido, no le gustaba recordar aquello, hacía que esos antiguos miedos volvieran a salir a flote y no le gustaba. No quería volver a sentirse un remplazo de Takahiro.

-Te comprendo- murmuro Shinobu, mirando asía un lado, Miyagi se sintió un poco incómodo y vio que traían la comida asique llamando la atención de los más jóvenes agradecieron la comida y comenzaron a comer lo que había frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que se olvidara de tu hermano?- pregunto Shinobu mirando al castaño, cuando vio que este negaba la cabeza con tristeza.

-Yo no hice nada, gracias a la tutoría de Usagi-san mis notas subieron mucho y pude ingresar en la universidad M, yo me enamore de él sin notarlo en algún punto había dejado de aborrecerlo para comenzar a decirle "Usagi" como le llamaba mi hermano, y en lugar de esperar las felicitaciones de mi hermano por mis notas, solo esperaba que la mano fría de Usagi-san se paseara sobre mi cabeza como recompensa por mi esfuerzo, con esa sonrisa suave que no le mostraba a nadie más que a mi hermano y a mí en contadas ocasiones. – Miyagi miraba atento a su alumno y sonrió.

-Te enamoraste de tu Sensei… que tierno- dijo divertido, intentado que ese aura de tristeza se alejara del niño, le hacía sentir mal, ese niño, de lejos se notaba que le faltaba cariño, algo le faltaba a ese castaño de ojos esperanzados, se sentía como si fuera el hermano mayor de él y debiera protegerlo.

-Al… algo así- admitió apenadamente. –Estaba tan ocupado pensado en Usagi que olvide el cumpleaños de nii-san pero él me lo recordó, ese día cuando íbamos a empezar la celebración me di cuenta de que Nii-chan había dejado la ´puerta abierta e iba a ir a cerrarla pero me encontré con una mujer que no conocía. Usagi y nii-chan salieron de la cocina y Nii-chan nos presentó a esa mujer diciendo que era su pareja y que… se iban a casar pronto. Luego escuche que le dijo a Usagi que en realidad quería presentársela a él primero pero que era una persona impórtate para él, Usagi actuó como si nada, y se acercó a felicitarlos pero yo no pude, era casi como si hubiera oído y sentir el corazón de Usagi quebrace en miles de pedazos al escuchar eso… por primera vez en mi vida… quise … golpear a mi hermano- una lagrima nostálgica bajo por su mejilla y se rio con disimulo limpiándola al notar que se le había escapado. – fue un insensible, Usagi siempre había cuidado de él, y había estado a su sombra velando por todo lo que el quisiera, totalmente enamorado y el nunca lo noto, y encima quería presentarle primero a la mujer con quien se iba a casar, eso fue muy cruel… además Usagi actuo como si nada, como si no le doliera… cuando yo sentía que mi pecho se quebraba junto con el suyo, como si su dolor fuera mío, me enfade y hui del lugar arrastrando a Usagi conmigo para que mi hermano no se diera cuenta de que ya había empezado a llorar sin darme cuenta… estaba nevando y Usagi me miraba sin entender mis lágrimas, cuando le explique él se abrazó a mí y lloro sobre mi hombro, me dijo que nunca había llorado frente a nadie desde que nació y nos quedamos así hasta que ambos nos calmamos.-

-Que romántico- dijo por un segundo de forma ensoñada el rubio al oír la historia haciendo que los colores se le subieran una vez más a la cara al castaño. –pero no entiendo… si él estaba enamorado de tu hermano como empezaron a salir… -

-Mi hermano se casó y se fue a Osaka, asique yo me quede a vivir con Usagi-san aquí por la universidad, ese viejo pervertido hace lo que quiere cuando se le antoja, es un caprichoso, ególatra, malcriado, inútil, irresponsable, mal dormido, mal humorado, que no respeta nunca lo que uno le dice y hace lo que se le venga la caga. – dijo frunciendo el ceño dejando impactados a los otros dos, había pasado de un relato dulce a el hombre más insoportable de la tierra. – Además es un manipulador que siempre consigue lo que quiere, un maldito viejo mañoso… - resoplo molesto.

-Oe, Misa-chan... ¿no eres un poco exagerado?- preguntó al oír tantos defectos, el profesor.

-pues no, él es así, además tengo que soportar que use mi nombre para sus pervertidas novelas- protesta comiendo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿es escritor?-preguntó Shinobu mirándolo sorprendido.

-Si- Respondió cortamente cuando una pequeña sonrisa cruza sus labios -A pesar de todos sus defectos, Usagi-san no es una mala persona, fue él el que inicio la relación, acosándome y... eso... es una persona complicada pero sé que lo daría todo por mi aunque me queje y sea poco afectivo, sé que él me ama- explicó finalmente; Miyagi estaba enternecido con el relato y sonreía levemente.

-Ya veo, bueno parece que los viejos nos volvimos irresistibles para ustedes los jóvenes- Aquellas tontas palabras hicieron reír a ambos estudiantes.

La cena transcurrió amena entre charlas, siendo Shinobu quien luego relato su propia historia de amor. Cuando Miyagi se levantó para pagar la cuenta, los jóvenes se quedaron solos, aprovechando para charlar.

-Entiendo, Shinobu-kun... me gustaría ser más como tú y animare a ser más afectivo con Usagi-san, las veces que hemos, por así decirlo "peleado", fue porque yo no sé corresponder a sus actos afectuosos, ni decirle que lo... que... lo... que lo quie... quiero...- murmuro costosamente el castaño, dejando sorprendido al rubio.- Además también soy muy inseguro y a veces pienso de más las cosas- explicó, mirando a su interlocutor con cierta admiración.

-Tengo una idea- menciono el rubio mirando fijamente al castaño.- El destino nos cruzó por una razón- Misaki lo miraba intrigado, no entendía del todo lo que propondría el otro, pero le daba una inmensa curiosidad.-Debemos ayudarnos mutuamente, yo te ayudare a ser más lanzado en lo que pueda y tú me enseñaras a ser una buena ama de casa para poder atender mejor al viejo vago- propuso, Misaki lo miro dudoso.

-¿Estás seguro?- la determinación en la mirada de Shinobu era rotunda, trago saliva y asintió. Ambos sonrieron con complicidad, dando por cerrado el trato.

Miyagi los miraba conversar con curiosidad, al acercarse a la mesa pudo sentir que esos dos estaban tramando algo, pero prefirió no preguntar nada. Los tres salieron del local caminando en dirección a la estación para lograr abordar el último tren, pero un auto último modelo se paró ante ellos.

El mayor miraba desconfiado lo que sucedía, cuando un hombre de ojos y cabello negro apareció ante ellos mirándolo con profundo odio, aunque su rostro pareciera carente de emociones, vestía un fino traje ejecutivo en color negro.

-Aléjese de Misaki- pronuncio secamente el sujeto, tomando del brazo al castaño para luego aprovechando su estado de shock meterlo dentro del auto con brusquedad y cerrar la puerta. -Desde ahora vivirá conmigo, un empleado ira a su apartamento a recoger sus cosas- informo autoritariamente.

¿Quién era ese hombre con él que andaba Misaki? él no entendía cómo es que prefería vivir con ese profesor desconocido que con todas las comodidades de su casa. Después de haber dejado claro que Misaki era su propiedad subió en el asiento del conductor y trabo las puertas. El castaño salió de su estado de catatonia e intento bajar del vehículo pero noto las puertas cerradas, girando el rostro para enfrentar a su secuestrador espetó:

-Haruhiko-san déjeme bajar, no tengo nada que hablar con usted-

-Iras a vivir conmigo- Respondió arrancando el auto y alejándose a alta velocidad del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pareja se miraba desconcertada ¿quién era ese sujeto? ¿Estaría bien Misaki? ¿por qué se lo había llevado así? miles de preguntas se acumulaban en sus atiborradas mentes.

-¿será su novio?-preguntó finalmente Miyagi, no muy convencido.

-No lo creo, Misaki no estaba feliz de verlo, es más creo que le grito al verlo dentro del auto-

-Si, pero yo también te he secuestrado así- dijo dudoso, mirando en la dirección en que se había marchado el auto.

-Sera mejor que le digas a ese tal Kamijou que secuestraron a Misaki- Sitio un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, tendría que enfrentar a Kamijou y decirle que "perdió al cachorrito que le pidió cuidar" ¡Qué dios se apiade de su alma!

-Vamos a su casa, no es muy lejos de aquí-

-¿y tú como sabes dónde?...- fue callado por un beso en medio de su protesta.

-Es mi amigo, Shinobu, solo eso. No es momento para esto- susurro volviendo a besarlo y emprendiendo su camino a casa del demonio Kamijou.

Miraba por la ventana del paisaje nocturno del inmenso jardín de la mansión Usumi, no podía evitar pensar que era hermoso. Escucho él ruido de la puerta y giro el rostro para ver a su captor con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedes retenerme aquí por la fuerza- le enfrento.

-No es esa mi intención, Misaki ¿por qué no me dijiste que no tenías donde quedarte?- sentándose frente a él. -Solo quería hablar contigo; me hubieras dicho que necesitabas ayuda y te hubiera socorrido- Misaki parpadeo sorprendido, los ojos del empresario expresaban real preocupación, aunque su rostro parecía eternamente inexpresivo. -Viviendo con un hombre que no conoces ¡ podría pasarte algo! ¿en qué estabas pensando?- lo regaño con tono protector y autoritario. -Te are de nuevo la propuesta... puedes venir a vivir conmigo hasta que Akihiko regrese y nada va a faltarte ¿aceptas?- propuso mirándolo a los ojos.

-"¿hasta que Usagi-san regrese? quizás sería mejor aceptar... así no molestaría a Kamijou-san ni a Miyagi-san... pero si Usagi-san se entera..."- pensaba Misaki con duda en el rostro. -No, Haruhiko-san ya se lo he dicho muchas veces, no vendré a vivir con usted, estoy bien como estoy- le dijo decidido -Ya le he dicho que no suficientes veces.-

-De acuerdo, lo acepto, pero lo que sea que necesites dime que te lo daré. Te ayudare. -

-a menos que seas profesor particular no necesito nada- dijo cansado el castaño.

-Bien esta noche quédate aquí, es tarde y es peligroso llevarte hasta la casa donde te hospedas, mañana podrás irte. Hasta mañana Misaki- Se levantó, robo un corto beso de los tersos labios del estudiante y salió con rapidez del cuarto.

-¡Haruhiko-san!-protesto pero cuando llego a la puerta, esta estaba cerrada.-¡haaaaa! ¿Qué parte de "no" no entiende este hombre?- con resignación se acostó en la inmensa cama que estaba que estaba en el centro de la habitación, sintiendo lo frío de las sabanas y llevo una mano a sus labios, sintiendo aun la traviesa de os de su cuñado en ellos.

-"nii-san ¿cuándo terminara esto? ¿por qué me siento tan extraño con el sabor de sus labios? si no es Usagi-san quien me bese... no quiero que me bese nadie"- sus ojos se cerraron con la imagen de su casero y amante en su mente olvidando por completo que su teléfono yacía sin carga y apagado en el modular junto a la cama.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-my sweet honey! apiádate de mi alma- decía teatralmente el profesor Miyagi abrazando a un demonio que parecía apuñalarlo con los ojos y un aura negra rodándolo, pues no solo lo habían despertado a mitad de la noche, sino que lo habían hecho para darle una mala noticia. Nowaki y Shinobu solo miraban la escena a un lado de ellos con recelo.

-Suélteme profesor, si no quiere que lo mate de una buena vez- protesto alejando con brusquedad al mayor -Ahora descríbeme como era ese hombre- exigió ya fuera de sus casillas.

-Alto, traje de diseñador estilo ejecutivo, piel blanca, ojos negros, rostro inexpresivo, de unos 35 o 38 años , cabello negro más o menos corto, conducía un mercedez negro, no recuerdo la patente, llevaba un rolex en la muñeca izquierda, en definitiva un empresario acaudalado en apariencia- describió detalladamente el rubio, desconcertando a todos.

-Shinobu-chin ¡qué buena memoria!- destaco su pareja.

-Es normal, sucede que tu ya estas viejo y por eso no eres detallista y no recuerdas las cosas- menciono con cierta diversión y soberbia.

-Shinobu-chn que cruel- protesto el profesor, haciendo reír a los presentes; menos al castaño que pensaba quien podría ser el sujeto cuando de un salto se par de su asiento y tomando al pelinegro de las solapas de su camisa comenzó a sacudirlo.

-Viejo inútil, ¡si llega a ser quien estoy pensando voy a matarte!-

-¡Hiro-san! ¡Detente!- llamo el pediatra tomando de los hombros a su pareja para tranquilizarlo y volverlo a sentar. -¿Conoces a la la persona que se llevó a Misaki-kun?-

-Sí, desgraciadamente si... Akihiko me va a matar si se entera de esto..- antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar algo la suave melodía clásica del tono de llamada del celular de Hiroki distrajo la atención de todos.

Alterado el castaño tomo el teléfono-¿Le parecen horas de llamar? ¿Qué quiere?- grito.

-¿Donde esta Misaki?- se escuchó fuerte y claro la pregunta para todos los presentes.

-¡Akihiko!- nervios, al castaño le invadieron los nervios. -pues... a salido con amigos ¿por qué preguntas?-sus hombros se tensaron, él no sabía mentir, mucho menos a alguien como Akihiko que le conocía tan bien, era como inventarle mentir a Nowaki. Simplemente imposible.

-¡te pedí que lo cuidaras del imbécil de Sumi Keiichi! No atiende el teléfono, está apagado- Grito alterado el escritor, haciendo que Kamijou se tensara aún más. -Él nunca apaga el celular ¿Qué me ocultas Hiroki?-

-Oe Akihiko... por una de esas casualidades de la vida...¿Misaki conoce a Haruhiko?- preguntó intentado simular tranquilidad.

-¿Dejaste que ese imbécil se lo llevara?¿esta con Haruhiko?... Olvídalo en unas horas estoy allí- grito con furia contenida el escritor.

-Oye espera... ¡Akihiko! no saques conclusiones. Haz tu trabajo como corresponde, sé que es él hermano menor de Takahiro y quieres quedar bien con él pero no exageres, iré a buscarlo en la mañana-

-¡Ahora!¡Ve a buscarlo ahora!- exigió.

-¡Mañana he dicho Akihiko!¡ni una palabra más!- grito, cortando el teléfono con un aura negra comenzando a creer alrededor de él. -Miyagi Yo...-

¡Peligro!¡Peligro! las alarmas se encendieron en un código rojo dentro de la cabeza del profesor; nunca había sido llamado por su nombre completo por su subordinado... el destino estaba escrito... de esa noche no pasaba, su instinto de supervivencia se activó y más rápido que "flash" se escondió en el lugar que creyó el más seguro de la casa, tras la espalda de Kusama Nowaki.

-¡Pieeeedad! ¡Perdóname la vida Hiroki!-

Notas Finales: ¿les gusto? espero que si n.n MAñana subire el capitulo 8 desde ya muchas gracias por leer y de nuevo siento la demora para subirlo completo...

Matta ne Minna-san


	8. Capitulo 8: Denme un respiro

Buenos Aires, 6 de Febrero del 2013

Notas de Sioa: Aquí les traigo el cap 8, porque sino Misaki-sensei va a matarme descuartizarme quemarme y tirarme al río (?) Espero que lo disfruten, creo que va a quedar corto porque solo tengo una hora en la pc antes de que me echen Dx me cuesta concentrarme con las risas a mi alrededor y con la música de mi primo. -baso de coca enfrente, cigarrillo en la boca, sacude sus manos y..-

empecemos ... +w+

Capitulo 8: Denme un respiro.

Se despertó desorientado, la luz molestaba sus ojos así que con ademan lento comenzó a fregarlos intentado despejarse. Se incorpora en la cama mirando a su alrededor: las cortinas estaban abiertas dejando que los cálidos rayos del sol se colaran por la ventana iluminando la habitación, con pesadez saco su cuerpo de la cama, caminando aletargado hasta llegar a una mesita en medio del lugar en la que descansaba un abundante desayuno. Bostezo, tapando su boca y entonces su cerebro proceso los recuerdos de la noche anterior, frunció el ceño frustrado, ese hombre hacia lo que quería cuando quería sin importarle su opinión, como detestaba esa actitud altanera, sabía que Haruhiko no era una mala persona, pero esa maldita actitud de rico mimado le estaba hartando.

Tomo asiento y vio que frente a él había un segundo desayuno y una segunda cilla, parpadeo desconcertado cuando unos pasos lo distrajeron, al girar el rostro vio entrar al culpable de su molestia.

-Buenos días, Misaki- saludo educado el mayor haciendo una leve reverencia, sentándose frente a él. -Desayunare contigo el día de hoy y luego te llevare a donde sea que quieras ir.- informo tomando un sorbo del café, totalmente serio como de costumbre.

-Haruhiko-san, buenos días- saludo educado pero aun molesto y se dispuso a comenzar a disfrutar de la comida.

-Me comentaste que necesitas un profesor particular, ¿vas mal en la universidad?- preguntó seriamente.

Un aura negra de depresión lo rodeo y sus hombros cayeron en signo de resignación -Es mi último año, y no logre aprobar ningún parcial hasta ahora en la primera instancia, aún tengo la segunda postulación, pero... ¡no entiendo nada!- lloriqueo entristecido el menor. -El problema es que no quiero decepcionar a Usagi-san, quería esmerarme para poder pasar tiempo con él cuando volviera, pero creo que seguiré estudiando incluso dos meses después que llegue- suspira decepcionado.

-Entiendo, entonces ¿cuándo quieres que empiecen las clases?- pregunta mirándolo fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

-¡¿He?!- pregunta desorientado. -¿Me conseguirás un profesor?- pregunta nervioso.

-No, yo seré tu profesor.- le informo con autoridad.

¿Dijo que sería su profesor? parpadeo, intentado comprender y procesar la información, cuando finalmente entendió el mensaje sus ojos se iluminaron, brillando con intensidad infantil, casi se podían ver las alas tras su espalda, y la aureola sobre su cabeza.

-¡Gracias Haruhiko-san! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! - decía totalmente emocionado él menor. -Pero no tengo con que pagarle- dice decepcionado.

-No necesitas pagarme, empezaremos mañana en la tarde, te pasare a buscar a la universidad - informo, volviendo a poner su atención en su café.

-De acuerdo, de nuevo muchas gracias Haruhiko-san- sonriendo agradeció, percibiendo una sonrisa suave y disimulada en el rostro del mayor, Misaki se sorprendió y volvió a comer su desayuno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aquí es- dijo suspirando Hiroki parado en él portal de la mansión Usami.

-¿Es enserio?- impresionado Miyagi miraba el portal, cuando ve a su compañero tocar el timbre y hablar familiarmente con el mayordomo abriéndose las gigantescas rejas, comenzaron a caminar por la interminable calle que surcaba el bosque hasta llegar a la imponente edificación donde un mayordomo los esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Kamijou-Sama, que placer tenerlo por aquí de nuevo ¿ha venido a visitar a su madre?- pregunto respetuosamente el mayordomo tras hacer una respetuosa reverencia.

Impactados estaban los acompañantes del profesor, Nowaki no podía creer que su Hiro-san hubiera crecido en semejante vecindario y que lo trataran con tanto respeto, Miyagi estaba algo cohibido eso era demasiado para él.

-No, vengo a buscar a Takahashi Misaki, que está en compañía de Haruhiko-san -Informo con tono relajado, a lo que el mayordomo les permitió la entrada. -Ellos son mis... amm... amigos... Nowaki, Miyagi y Shinobu.- presento de forma elegante y educada, dando a relucir su elegancia y buen protocolo.

-Bienvenidos a la residencia Usami, enseguida buscare a el joven Misaki-sama, esta desayunando con Haruhiko-sama- menciono. -Esperen aquí- en eso un hermoso perro de cabello largo y lacio salto sobre Hiroki lamiéndole la cara.

-Alexander... bájate perro tonto- protesto más aun así el perro no le dejaba tranquilo no tubo más opción que ponerse a jugar con él.

-Hiro-san, ¿en verdad creciste aquí?- pregunto impresionado Kusama.

-En la casa de enfrente, pero pasaba mucho tiempo con Akihiko, y este perro siempre me ha tenido afecto por algún motivo que desconozco.- comunico cortante el profesor ante aquellos nostálgicos recuerdos de su infancia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres golpes se oyeron en la puerta y luego el rechinar de las bisagras al abrirse, dejando ver a un mayordomo con gesto de disculpa, haciendo una reverencia.

-Disculpe joven amo, Kamijou-sama vino a buscar a Misaki-sama- informo a lo que el castaño se levantó de golpe.

-¿En serio?- pregunto con alegría, se sentía aliviado, Haruhiko había empezado con una de sus tensas e incomodas conversaciones, era demasiado difícil hablar con ese hombre. -"estoy salvado, gracias sensei"- pensó aliviado. -Enseguida bajo- informo tomando su morral que descansaba desordenadamente en el suelo y su celular. -Gracias por todo Haruhiko-san, lo veo mañana-

El gesto enfadado del rostro del mayor no pasó desapercibido por el castaño por lo que decidió salir huyendo de allí antes de que los reclamos fueran a comenzar y se desatara una incómoda situación, bajo corriendo las escaleras tropezando con los escalones casi cae en el suelo, pero fue atajado por los rápidos reflejos del pediatra, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Duele, duele- se quejó el menor frotando su cabeza, sin notar la escena que acababa de armar.

Misaki estaba sobre el gran cuerpo de Nowaki, con sus piernas a los lados de su cuerpo, prácticamente sentado sobre su pelvis al incorporarse tras el súbito aterrizaje forzoso, frotando su cabeza mientras el mayor sujetaba sus caderas aun.

-¿Estas bien Misaki-kun?- pregunto dulcemente, viendo al joven con preocupación, pero con una sonrisa amable en los labios. Hiroki los miraba, sus ojos estaban encendido de celos, era la segunda vez que ese mocoso se caía "accidentalmente" sobre Nowaki, comenzaba a creer que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, apretó sus puños, Miyagi retrocedió un pazo, aun le dolían los golpes que había recibido de parte de su subordinado el día anterior, y sentía que el peligro nuevamente se acercaba, y no quería terminar pagando los platos rotos de nuevo.

El mundo parecía estar en contra del castaño menor pues Haruhiko apareció en las escaleras en ese preciso momento, solo alcanzado a ver la bochornosa escena.

-¡Misaki! ¿Qué haces?- grito con molestia, bajando hasta su altura y levantándolo de forma rápida de encima del peli azul mirándolo con odio. El castaño entonces comprendió en la mal interpretable postura en la que estaba, poniéndose totalmente rojo.

-No es lo que parece, Nokaki-san solo es un amigo- protesto mirando al mayor, que fruncía el ceño notoriamente. Nowaki pudo leer los ojos del mayor, habían celos, profundos e irrefrenables celos entonces su cerebro proceso la información, levantándose del suelo, extendió su mano sonriéndole al mayor.

-Disculpe, soy Kusama Nowaki, no se preocupe yo tengo novio, no pretendo cortejar a Misaki, solo se cayó por las escaleras e evite que cayera, no voy a tocar a su novio- su sonrisa se extendió, según él era más que obvio que esos dos eran pareja, aun mas cuando vio a Misaki enrojecer de pies a cabeza.

-¿Nani?- pregunto desorientado Haruhiko soltando a misaki viéndolo totalmente rojo y abochornado.

-No... Nowaki-san... él no es... - intento protestar pero el mayor se lo impidió, sujetando sus caderas y besando sus labios.

-me alegra que así sea, pero que quede claro que es mío. Pueden retirarse, Misaki nos vemos mañana- comento Haruhiko alejándose, volviendo a subir las escaleras.

-¡Haruhiko-san!- grito totalmente abochornado y molesto, ¿cómo se atrevía ese... ese... idiota? lo iba a matar, Hiroki estaba totalmente impresionado, casi congelado al tener ese descubrimiento ante sus ojos, cuando una risa comenzó a escapar de sus labios hasta convertirse en una desenfrenada carcajada que dejo a los presentes impactado, ya que la mayoría nunca habían oído a Hiroki reír así.

-Los Takahashi definitivamente tienen algo, no puede ser que los dos Usami estén enamorados de ustedes- seguía riendo hasta que se ahogó un poco y dejo de reír. Misaki ahogo un sollozó y tomo las manos de su profesor.

-Sensei usted me comprende... son las Usami monas- Grito con lagrimillas en los ojos, haciendo reír a todos los presentes, incluso al mayordomo que no terminaba de entender que acababa de pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente llegaron al departamento de Hiroki, Misaki seguía pensando en el terrible mal entendido en la casa de Haruhiko, tenía que explicar lo que había pasado de alguna forma, pero tendría que admitir que Akihiko era su pareja, no sabía cómo salir del lio, esta vez estaba jodido, muy jodido. Seguía sin comprender como Nowaki había interpretado que Haruhiko y él era pareja, pero eso ya no importaba.

Se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama, pues su profesor había arreglado un cuarto para él, busco entre sus cosas la camisa de Usagi y se abrazó a ella, soltando un par de lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer, si Usagi se enteraba, todo no iba a saber cómo explicarle las cosas.

-"Estúpido Haruhiko... Estúpido... ¿Cómo voy a desenredar esto sin explicar que Usagi es mi novio?... Nii-san no sé qué hacer... Dios ¿Por qué me odias tanto?"- se revolvió histéricamente en la cama, rodando sobre esta hasta quedarse quieto y mirar el techo. -"todo esto no hubiera pasado, si solo Usagi me hubiera dejado quedarme en el departamento..."- pensaba con el ceño fruncido para luego tomar sus libros e intentar estudiar un poco. Mañana, podría pensar con la cabeza fría que podía hacer para arreglar el embrollo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuara -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas Finales: nos vemos mañana chicas, o quizás en dos días... o una semana... quien sabe, las dejo con la intriga... Wuajajajaja ...  
me voy antes de que me descuarticen...

matta ne


	9. Capitulo 9: ¡Sensei Ayúdame!

Buenos Aires , 7 de febrero del 2013

Minna-san queria pedirles que se pasen a leer mi reto literario  .it/?t=64880721  
Es la primera vez que participo y me gustaría que lo comentaran y me dieran su opinión n.n  
Claro si ustedes quieren no es obligatorio... -pero si no comentan no hay conti 7_7(?) - ok no xD  
Ahora les dejo leer n.n!

Capítulo 9: Sensei... ¡Ayúdame!

¡Harto! ¡Estaba harto! ¿De qué serbia matarse leyendo si de todos modos no podía concentrarse y ni siquiera entendía lo que leía? Suspiro con pesadez, escuchaba en la cocina el ruido de Hiroki quejándose por algo y la suave voz de Nowaki intentando calmarlo.

Reparo su mirada en su celular apagado y con pesadez lo puso a cargar prendiéndolo, una parte de él no quería hacerlo. Temía que Haruhiko le llamara para seguir acosándolo, ¿es que no se daba cuenta ese que lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal? Bueno según él era ilegal, vio un mensaje llegarle, pero decidió no abrirlo pronto el tono de su celular comenzó a sonar repetitivamente.

Desganado tomo el teléfono y pudo ver15 llamadas perdidas de Usagi-san del día anterior, se puso pálido, por un momento su cuerpo se quedó sin fuerzas, iba a caer, sus piernas no le sostenían... ¡Usagi seguro estaba enfadado! Un segundo ¿cómo supo Kamijou sensei que se encontraba con Haruhiko? Y si Usagi-san sabía que había pasado en la noche en casa de su medio hermano. ¿Y si usagi-san sabía que había pasado la noche con su medio hermano?

Se dirigió a la puerta y salió del cuarto como un rayo parándose frente a su profesor tomándolo de la camisa lo giro para que lo viera en sus desesperación.

-Kamijou-san... ¿Akihiko-san sabe que anoche estuve con Haruhiko? Por favor responda- pidió con suplica.

-Misaki... ¿qué te sucede? - protesto alejando sus manos de el

-Si lo sabe, porque tanto escándalo con eso?-

Una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios, su rostro pronto fue semejante a la fría y hermosa nieve, sus ojos se blanquearon y cayo desmayado, demasiada acción para él en muy poco tiempo, demasiada agitación, ya no lo soportaba.

-¡Misaki-kun!- alarmado el pediatra lo tomo en brazos llevándolo hasta el sofá y revisándolo, suspiro-solo ha sido una baja de precio- comento con más tranquilidad - supongo que está siendo difícil para el todo esto, está muy estresado-

-ya veo, pobre niño, creo que no quiere enfadar a Akihiko, Haruhiko y él nunca se han llevado bien, y Misaki es el hermano menor del amor de su ida, por lo que lo cuidara de lo que el coincidiere una amenaza ¿para quedar bien con Takahiro? Y debe de ver a Haruhiko como una clara amenaza que no quiere más que jugar con el pequeño. Y no los deja estar juntos... ¡este idiota nunca aprende a no hacer las cosas en contra de los demás!- protesto tomando una manta para tapar a Misaki, el muchacho le caía bien, en verdad era un jovencito que se hacía querer con rapidez, no le molestaba su presencia en la casa y comenzaba a creer que Akihiko estaba sobre protegiéndolo demasiado, parecía estar ahogando al joven con sus estupideces... pero ya lo iba a escuchar a él ya lo iba a escuchar.

-Hiro-san, pareces una dulce madre arropándolo- comento, olvidando con quien estaba hablando por un segundo, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de su pareja supo que estaba más que muerto, un librazo viajo directamente a su frente dejándole algo aturdido y un par de manos comenzaron a sacudirlo del cuello.

-¿cómo que madre idiota? ¡Que no se te olvide que soy hombre si no quieres terminar igual que miyagi!-

Hiroki se quedó en casa ese día, después de todo era sábado, Nowaki ya se había ido al trabajo, estaba de guardia así que no le vería hasta el día siguiente. Miraba al castaño dormir con parsimonia.

-"pobresito, tener que soportar los caprichos de Akihiko todos los días, y con Haruhiko de novio su vida no debe de ser color de rosa, después de todo se llevaban muchos años de diferencia, si cuatro años de distancia es complicado... no quiero ni pensar lo que deben ser más de 10, ¿sabrá que Akihiko ama a Takahiro? debe ser complicado vivir con alguien que solo te cuida porque eres importante para otra persona, no porque seas importante específicamente para él. "- sus pensamientos volaban en diferentes direcciones mientras corregía exámenes y estaba atento a que Misaki despertara, cuando un ruido lo saco del hilo de su mente y noto que era el celular del castaño en el cuarto, se levantó y con pesadez se dirigió al cuarto viendo que su viejo amigo era el remitente de la llamada.

-Hola Akihiko- saluda con simpleza apoyándose suavemente sobre marco de la puerta, viendo el cuerpo durmiente del menor en el sofá, sin estar Nowaki, podía hablar más relajadamente sin temor a que este mal interpretara su conversación.

-¿Hiroki? ¿Qué haces con él celular de Misaki?- pregunto desorientado. -¿Donde esta?-

-Está durmiendo en el sofá, está cansado, parece que no durmió bien anoche- comenta mirándolo de forma distraída -es más creo que no ha dormido bien en días, tiene ojeras- comenta tranquilamente.

-Ya veo, llamare más tarde entonces- respondió el escritor a punto de colgar.

-Espera Akihiko, no te entiendo... me mata la curiosidad, soy tu amigo y quiero saber... ¿Por qué te molesta que Misaki este saliendo con Haruhiko?- pregunto directamente. -Sé que es el hermano menor de Takahiro, y quieres cuidarlo para quedar bien con él, pero déjalo, si se enamoró de tu hermano es porque algo le vio, sabrá dios qué, pero no puedes impedir la relación, es decisión de él- lo regaño de forma suave. -Estaba asustado, me pregunto si sabias que había pasado la noche con Haruhiko y cuando le dije que sí, se desmayó, te teme... no creo que quieras eso- El castaño no sabía la magnitud de sus palabras, en la lejanía no había podido oír el corazón de Akihiko desquebrajarse en cientos de pedazos.

Del otro lado del teléfono, el novelista no podía procesar las palabras, ¿Misaki le temía? ¿Por eso motivo había apagado el celular la noche anterior? Sí lo que le decía Hiroki era cierta, entonces... todo ese tiempo... ¿Misaki había estado engañándolo? no podía creerlo, no podía ni quería creerlo, Misaki no era capaz de eso pero... ¿y si lo estaba obligando a que se quedara con él?

-Hiroki, ¿de dónde sacas que Haruhiko es su novio?- pregunta finalmente sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

-Ayer cuando fuimos a buscarlo, Misaki cayó sobre Nowaki y Haruhiko se puso celoso, le dijo a Nowaki que no lo tocara porque era suyo y lo beso diciéndole a Misaki que se veían mañana, Misaki en ningún momento desmintió la afirmación de Nowaki de que eran pareja, pero al llegar aquí se preocupó al pensar en que tu sabia de la situación- le informa, de manera tranquila. -Akihiko, deberías ya en serio... tratar de olvidar a Takahiro y tratar a Misaki como una persona y no como una forma de llegar él, estas lastimando a un niño.- le reprocho.

-Hiroki... no es lo que crees, tu no entiendes realmente lo que pasa- protesto en tono molesto, dolido, sentía ganas de romper todo lo que tenía enfrente, tirar a Aikawa de la torre Eiffel y tomar el primer vuelo a Japón que encontrara, para no permitir que alejaran a Misaki de él, pero una parte de él resentía las palabras de Hiroki... Misaki le temía... sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba ¿Qué pasaba si en esos 5 años, el solo había vivido en una fantasía? ¿Qué pasaba si él era el único que vivía feliz, y Misaki solo le seguía el juego por temor? ¿Había sido tan ciego como dejarse envolver por sus propias historias inventadas?

-Si no es lo que creo entonces explícame...- exigió cuando vio frente a él a un castaño, con los ojos abiertos, asustado que se le acercaba con pasos lentos. Misaki había despertado hace unos minutos, había escuchado la conversación... ¡Dios no! ¡No podía estar pasando! Se enfadó, sentía furia en contra de su profesor que se había inmiscuido, en contra de Haruhiko por hacer cosas indebidas, en contra de Aikawa por llevarse a Usagi, en contra de sí mismo por no poder admitir las cosas, por no ser honesto. Sentía tristeza, miedo, demasiadas cosas, para cuando llego frente a Hiroki le arranco el teléfono de las manos, sin estar cociente de sus actos unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, llevo el aparato a su oído derecho.

-¡Usagi-san! ¡Usagi-san, no es lo que parece! –

-Misaki...- La voz de su niño inundo sus sentidos, aquellas palabras le aliviaron, pero le alteraron... -¿Cuantos mortales han dicho esas palabras con honestidad?- pregunto hoscamente, tenía que pensar, tenía que ver si realmente Misaki lo amaba, si no era lo que parecía, entonces Misaki tendría que arreglarlo, esta vez, no caería a sus pies con un simple te quiero. Tras sus palabras corto el celular.

El tono de marcado dejo estupefacto al castaño, alejo el celular de él, volvió a marcar.

-tum... tum... tum... "el teléfono celular solicitado se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de cobertura"- Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, volvió a intentarlo, una y otra vez, pero siempre sucedida lo mismo, su cuerpo tembló. -"¿no va a perdonarme?... Nii-san... ¿Acaso no quiere escucharme?... "- sus pensamientos se nublaban más de tristeza a cada momento.

Hiroki veía incrédulo la escena, estuvo a punto de gritar y reclamar por la busca acción del menor para con él al arrebatarle el teléfono pero al darse cuenta de las circunstancias, solo espero parado frente a él a que se calmara, sin entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

Desesperado ya en el décimo intento, solo bajo el teléfono y sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles. -Kamijou-san ¿Por qué lo hizo? - pregunto cuando sus hombros empezaron a temblar. -¡Usted no entiende!- grito tirando su teléfono en dirección al mayor. -Puede que sea el mejor Amigo de Usagi-san desde niños... ¡pero no sabe nada de su vida ahora! ¡No tenía el derecho!- gritó, fuera de sus cabales por primera vez en muchos años, la última vez que se había sentido tan mal, fue cuando supo que Sumi Keiichi tenía intenciones románticas con su escritor, y los había visto, en esa "indecorosa posición".

-¡Misaki!- grito confundido el mayor, tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos, reconoció ese sufrimiento, lo reconocía muy bien, su cuerpo tembló y su mirada se afilo. -¿Le amas?- pregunto, y el sonrojo y la mirada gacha y dolida del menor le dio la respuesta menos esperada, un mudo "si" que lo dejo desorientado. -¿sabes que él ama a tu hermano? ¿Por qué estas con Haruhiko si le quieres a él? - dijo con el ceño fruncido. -No me eches la culpa a mí de tu inmadurez, aun eres un niño- esas palabras calaron hondo en Misaki.

-"aun soy un niño..."- se dejó caer al suelo y tapo su rostro con sus manos por un momento, frotando sus ojos, quería dejar de llorar. -Kamijou-san... usted no entiende... - repetía negado con la cabeza.

-Entonces cálmate, y explícame- el tono se suavizo y ayudo al joven a pararse, llevándolo al sofá, y dejándolo en él preparo un par de té's para ambos. Luego de casi media hora de silencio Misaki se animó a hablar.

-Esto, es todo un gran mal entendido- Hiroki le miraba atento. -Usagi-san y yo... somos novios desde hace 5 años.- esas palabras hicieron que a Hiroki se le cayera la taza al suelo. -él ya no está enamorado de Nii-san- explico, cuando se percata del gesto desencajado del mayor y nota la taza rosa tan el suelo. -Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es así, el problema es que Haruhiko-san dice estar enamorado de mí desde hace 4 años... Ellos ahora se odia más que nunca, hace mucho Haruhiko No me acosaba, pero aprovecho que Usagi-san no estaba para buscarme, no sé cómo todos terminaron creyendo que era mi novio... no soy bueno para decir lo que siento, Usagi-san dice "esas" palabras a cada momento, es casi molesto... pero yo... no puedo decirlas... no es que no las sienta... en verdad... en verdad las siento.. - murmuro mirando el suelo. -Es solo que me cuesta, y Usagi se deprime por mi causa... ahora con lo que le ha dicho... debe odiarme... él... él es un hombre altanero, ególatra, narcisista, posesivo, infantil, caprichoso, y parece ser una gran fortaleza, pero... en verdad llegue a comprobar que por dentro es frágil... no creo que me perdone... si cree que lo he engañado con Haruhiko-Sus sollozos volvieron a atacarlo, Hiroki lo miraba atento, lo comprendía, en verdad lo comprendía a la perfección, la nostalgia le ataco, y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

-Me alegra de que Akihiko encontrara a alguien que le amara tanto, y que él pudiera amar... - se levantó de su lugar y camino hasta situarse junto a Misaki, abrazo su cuerpo con suavidad casi fraternal. -Voy a Ayudarte a que Bakahiko te perdone, esto lo he causado yo, por meterme en asuntos que no son míos... perdóname Misaki- El castaño asintió.

-Gracias sensei... -suspirando con pesadez termino su té, y su conversación comenzó a derivarse a temas menos importantes, queriendo relajar ese triste ambiente en la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Continuara-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas finales: OwO que piensa?... me quedo mucho drama xD!? malditos temas de amores resentidos -.-U... a mi no mas se me ocurre a escuchar tanto despecho tan temprano xD! pronto estara la continuacion no puedo creer que ya sea tan largo el fic o.o... alguna sujerencia? xDDD

espero sus comentarios n.n

Matta ne :3


	10. Capítulo 10: ¡Maldito terrorista!

Buenos Aires, 9 de Febrero del 2013

Notas de Sioa: MALDITO CALOR! ME ESTOY FRIENDO! -se ve a la autora con dos ventiladores detrás y aun así sudando como cerdo- por eso odio Buenos Aires... T,T extraño el frió! El día de hoy les traeré una corta conti, que es más un relleno (?) para que no me extrañen porque puede que desaparezca un par de días, Misaki-sensei de paso la invito a ir al barrio chino en la plaza barrancas hoy desde las 2 de la tarde hasta las 12 de la noche, y mañana desde las 2 hasta las 20 hs por la celebración del año nuevo chino -año de la serpiente- yo estaré allí viendo a mi hermano hacer la danza del dragón con su grupo de Kung Fu y de paso conocer un poco n,n. Bueno, Chicas como siempre mil gracias por su acompañamiento y Victoria-san sea bienvenida al fic, un placer que decidiera leerlo *w* me alegra mucho xD! abriré un club de fan's mías xDD (?) okei no, si lo hago me muero de hambre xD jaja. Bueno, porque amo esta pareja y ya que los egoístas tuvieron su protagonismo, les dejo que disfruten un poco de Terrorismo ;D!

Disfruten la lectura.

Capítulo 10: ¡Maldito terrorista!

Después de lo ocurrido en casa de Haruhiko, Misaki estaba realmente deprimido, todos habían notado su estado de decadencia, sus ojeras eran marcadas, sus pazos cansados y distraídos, la sonrisa que esbozaba era siempre falsa y forzada, y con los únicos con los que se había animado a hablar de su depresión eran Nowaki y Hiroki, pero aun así, aunque ellos eran amables y pretendían ayudarlo, se seguía sintiendo miserable, ademas estaba enfadado con Hiroki aun por su imprudencia.

Caminaba sin rumbo por la facultad y tenia a su nueva amiga a su lado mirándolo con preocupación.

-Misaki-kun, en verdad se nota que estas tristes, ¿por qué no me cuentas que sucede? quizás pueda aconsejarte - susurro la joven muchacha de cabello obscuro, apoyando su mano en su hombro.

-Sioa-San en verdad estoy bien, es solo que... - miro a su amiga con tristeza -no estoy pasando un buen momento. -

-Entiendo, ¡ah! tengo una idea - dice alzando su dedo indice con seguridad. -Pasaras tu día conmigo, y no se hable más, ¡no acepto un no por respuesta Misaki!- sentencio mirándolo amenazadora mente al ver el gesto de querer librarse del asunto de su compañero, saliendo del campus, Misaki, un joven de cabello rubio se acerco a ellos.

-Shinobu-san, ¿cómo estas? - preguntó Misaki. -¿Vienes a ver a Miyagi-san? - pregunta sonriendole levemente, se podía decir que los dos jóvenes que estaban allí, junto a él, era los pocos amigos que tenia.

-En realidad no, veía a decirte que intente hacer lo que me enseñaste el otro día, y me quedo mal, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy? ¿podrías ayudarme a hacerlo de nuevo?- la joven los miraba a ambos algo desorientada, sin entender mucho, quien era ese joven, y mucho menos de que hablaban.

-¿he? pues iba a pasar el día con Sioa-san, pero si a ti no te molesta que valla conmigo entonces si podre ayudarte sin problemas - dijo tranquilamente el castaño.

Shinobu miro a la muchacha y se sonrojo levemente. -De acuerdo, pero solo porque necesito de verdad que me ayudes con "eso"-

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- el griterío emocionado de la joven desencajo a los otros dos, mirándola en busca de una respuesta pero, ella solo apunto a Shibonu con un dedo, y luego tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos sonriendo ampliamente. -Sos tan ukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡que tiernito!- Ante eso el rubio se puso totalmente rojo alejando a la mayor de él de un manotazo.

-Déjame tranquilo- Replico mal humorado, prácticamente salían corazones de la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Sos muy adorable, no se en que necesitas ayuda, pero yo te ayudo- declaro la joven, haciendo reír a Misaki, como hacia ya días que no lo hacia, le recordó a Aikawa, casi había olvidado que su nueva amiga era... ¿cómo era que le había dicho? ¿Foyoshi? ¿Fushishi? ¿Fugishi? ... ¡Fujoshi! creía que así se decía, el caso era que estaba loca y le gustaban esas cosas pervertidas como las que escribía Usagi-san de él.

-¡Hasta que te ríes! creí que ya estabas mas muerto que vivo - replica Shinobu, mirándolo. -por cierto, me Llamo Shinobu- se presenta ante la joven, comenzando a caminar los tres con dirección al departamento de Miyagi.

-Soy Sioamichi, Puedes decirme Sioa, ¿Puedo decirte Nobu-chan?-

-¡No!- replico serio el rubio.

-Pues entonces así te diré Nobu-chan- escucho replicar al rubio peor no dejo de llamarle así en todo el camino, Misaki no podía evitar reírse y de vez en cuando se veía en medio de la discusión por culpa de sus amigos, la verdad se sentía mas alegre, casi podía olvidar que su vida amorosa pendía de un fino hilo.

Llegaron al departamento de Miyagi, y el rubio abrió la puerta con la copia de la llave que su novio le había encomendado.  
-Pasen- invito cordialmente una vez dentro, sus acompañantes se sacaron el calzado, dejando sus cosas en la entrada bien acomodadas y se dispusieron a seguir al rubio.

-Bien, ahora...¿alguien me explica en que necesitas ayuda? - pregunta curiosa la joven, mirando la casa, era extraño estaba muy limpia, cuando ve que solo había una foto en todo el lugar sobre un mueble discreto contra la pared detrás del sofá marrón. En ella aparecían la pareja de terroristas era una foto extraña, el de cabello negro tenia una mueca extraña en el rostro, mientras Shinobu sonreía y parecía obligarlo a tomarse la foto con él. -Miyagi-sensei- dijo impresionada la joven. -¿Esta es la casa de sensei?- pregunto la joven girándose.

-Si- respondió secamente el rubio. -Y pues necesito arreglar esto- entonces saco de la heladera, lo que parecía ser una mutación genética de un pastel.

Misaki vio el "intento" de su alumno y una gotaza resbalo de su cabeza. -Shinobu-san abra que empezar de nuevo... tienes todos los ingredientes.- pregunto tranquilamente a lo que el rubio asintio yy saco de las alacenas todo lo necesario.

-No eres precisamente agraciado para la casino ¿verdad Nobu-chan?- preguntó divertida la joven, provocando que el rubio frunciera notoriamente el ceño y un aura obscura saliera de él. -Tranquilo no importa... no me hagas cazo - se disculpo la joven, sacando un cigarrillo de su cajetilla lo encendió y dio una profunda calada, viendo los dos jóvenes comenzando a cocinar, estaba al borde de un ataque de hemorragias, se veían a su criterio demasiado lindos tan concentrados en la cocina.

Misaki corregia a Shinobu, ayudandolo a batir de forma mas suave, el rubio era demaciado bestia para esas cosas, pero de apoco iba tomando mejor tecnica, pronto la cosina era un caos de trastes sucios y harina por todos lados.

-Oe, Nobu-chan... ¿Sensei es tu novio?- pregunto mirándolo con picardia.

-No me llames así- protesto nuevamente el rubio, cuando un sonrojo cruzo su rostro y asintió. -Si lo es.. ¿Por qué? -

-Porque se ven muy lindos juntos, ya decía yo que Miyagi-sensei estaba enamorado. - decía pícara la muchacha.

-¿Cómo puedes darte cuenta de esas cosas Sioa-san?- pregunto Misaki, mientras comenzaba a lavar los trastes, ya que la torta estaba en el horno.

-Sexto sentido femenino- decía orgullosa. -Vamos es muy obvio, Miyagi-san se la pasa distraído, aveces sonríe por que si cuando esta fumando en el campus, sus ojos dicen "cupido me flecho" tiene un cartel luminoso que dice "tengo novia"... bueno en este caso.. "novio"- decía riendo la joven haciendo enrojecer a los dos jóvenes. -Tu también Misaki, tu tienes un cartel luminoso que dice "tengo novio" y últimamente dice " Me rompieron el corazón"- ante eso el castaño bajo la mirada, con el rostro como tomate, pero al mismo tiempo entristecido. La conversación pronto derivo en las tristezas del joven Takahashi, mientras esperaban para sacar la torta del horno.

-Debes ir a buscarlo, o seguir insistiendo, llámalo todos los dias, al final te tendrá que atender- decía Shinobu mirándolo con decisión. -Él es el hombre destinado para tí, no lo dejes ir- aseguraba, haciendo suspirar al castaño, pronto sonó el reloj de la cocina avisando que el biscochuelo estaba listo. Entre los tres lo decoraron y ayudaron a Shinobu a preparar una deliciosa cena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente en casa, pensaba un cansado profesor, haciendo sonar su espalda a casi una cuadra de su apartamento, cuando finalmente lo tubo en frente, vio las luces encendidas, y de inmediato su mente le dijo que su querido terrorista estaba allí dentro, esperándolo con mas repollo frito, suspiro, en verdad quería ver a Shinobu, había estado tan ocupado últimamente que apenas si se veían por unos minutos, ¡estúpida época de exámenes!

-Llegue- se anuncio tras cruzar la puerta pero le llamaron la atención dos pareces de zapatillas de más en la entrada, cuando oyo gritos de una voz muy conocida y ... ¿la voz de una mujer?

-¡Qué me dejes en paz! ¡No voy a Hacerlo y punto! - grito mientras terminaba de poner la mesa, el pequeño rubio.

-Vamos, Nobu-chan... solo es un beso... no te pido que sea con lengua hasta la garganta, ni que te desnudes...- fue cortada por un nuevo grito, haciéndola reír.

-¡Estas jodidamente loca!- La joven estallo en risas, mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

El rostro de Miyagi, parecía un gran signo de interrogación, camino con rapidez hasta la sala, ¿Quien era esa atrevida? ¿cómo podía pedir semejante cosa? más aun en su propia casa. al entrar en la sala vio a una alumna suya, no recordaba su nombre, era nueva en la facultad, y parecía bastante destacada he interesada en la literatura. ¿Qué hacia en su casa intentado seducir a Shinobu? ¿De donde conocía a Shinobu?

-Bienvenido, Miyagi-san- aquella voz lo regreso a la tierra, Misaki salia de la cocina secándose las manos con un repasador. Al escuchar esas palabras Shinobu se tenso, totalmente rojo de pies a cabeza, no se atrevia a girarse a ver a Miyagi por culpa del bochorno.

-Miyagi-sensei, bienvenido. - salto la joven del sofá dandole una nueva calada a su cigarrillo. -perdone, se que es raro.. pero.. ¿podria pedirle un favor? - Miyagi aun desorientado asintio.

-Claro.. pero ¿que hacen ustedes aquí? no es que los eche, solo nos esperaba. - comento ya mas relajado el profesor. -¿me convidas? - pidió estirando su mano en dirección a la muchacha.

-¿Ha? claro... - le entrego un cigarrillo y el encendedor, el mayor necesitaba despejar su mente para entender algo de ese circo que había en su casa cuando llego de trabajar, y eso que el solo quería poder estar con Shinobu-chin y pasar "un buen rato".

-Lo sentimos Sensei, Vinimos con Misaki, por invitación de Nobu-chan para ayudarlo con algo... bien el favor que quería es... ¿ podría besar a Nobu-chan frente a mi?- pedía con los ojos iluminados. Miyagi se atraganto con el humo del cigarrillo, comenzando a toser.

-¡Sioa-san!- protesto Misaki totalmente rojo. -Te pedí que dejaras esas cosas... ¡Pervertida!-

-Estas loca mujer.. ¿cómo se te ocurre pedicelo a él?- Grita Shinobu sacudiendo a la muchacha por los hombros, ¡quería matarla!.

Tras recuperarse un poco de la impresión, el profesor respiro profundo, resulta que él había mal interpretado todo cuando entro, la joven hablaba de querer ver un beso entre ellos... -"¡Ay esta juventud! ¿Quien la entiende?"- pensó Miyagi, sonriendo des preocupadamente, si esa joven le caía bien en clases por ser aplicada e interesada, fuera del salón ahora le caía bien, por permitirle total tranquilidad para hacer lo que quisiera con Shinobu frente a ellos.

-Bien, no se porque quieres que lo haga, pero no me opongo- contesto el profesor, tomando a Shinobu del brazo y tirando de él, haciendo que cayera sobre su pecho, tomando su barbilla con su mano restante, haciéndole levantar la mirada y beso sus labios de forma demandante, Misaki no sabia donde meterse, en un gesto infantil tapo su cara con ambas manos, tontamente avergonzado.

-Kyaaaaa, ¡Shota!.. - decía emocionada la joven, ahora si el derrame nasal era inevitable y llevo su mano a su nariz, corazones salían de sobre su cabeza, mientras los señalaba emocionada con un dedo. - ¡Que lindos se ven juntos!-

Shinobu totalmente molesto, y muerto de vergüenza empujo al mayor de él.-¿Que se creen que soy?- protesto- ¡Viejo verde!- grito leyendo a la cocina con pazos pesados. -¡ siéntense a comer de una vez!- Los dos mayores obedecieron, siendo luego Misaki y Shinobu quienes serbian, sentándose a lo ultimo.

Ya después de tan disparatada situación, estaban mas tranquilos disfrutando de la comida. -dime Sioa-chan... ¿porque tanto interés por vernos besar?- pregunto Miyagi, en medio de la amena charla, muerto de curiosidad. -No planeas chantajearme ¿verdad?-

-¿He? no, claro que no, es solo que me parecen una hermosa pareja- menciono la joven comiendo, haciendo que Shinobu enrojeciera cada vez mas. -Nobu-chan es muy adorable, y usted... disculpe el atrevimiento, muy sexy... se ven felices juntos... solo quería ver el beso porque me gusta y punto. soy un poco rara.- admitió divertida.

-Ay esta juventud esta yéndose al... - suspiro y rió suavemente - que sera del futuro si a una joven se alegra de ver a un hombre mayor besar a un niño.-

-pues yo creo que seria un futuro muy lindo- comento haciendo reír al profesor. Finalmente la cena termino y los dos estudiantes de la universidad M se retiraron, dejando solos a la pareja.

-Que extraña amiga tienes, Shinobu-chin- comento divertido el mayor.

-No es mi amiga, la conocí esta tarde, es amiga de Misaki. -

-Wao.. ¿y tanta confianza te tiene? creo que si esta un poco loca- comento pensativo el mayor, comenzando a leer el diario, o al menos simular leerlo, pues sus ojos seguían los movimientos del menor por la casa, viéndolo lavar los platos.

-Miyagi... ¿quieres postre?- preguntó, al terminar de lavar.

-claro- contesto algo sorprendido, pues no solía hacer postre el joven, él era malo en la comida, pero en la repostería... pues... digamos que era mejor cocinando.

El rubio saco de la heladera el pastel y con cuidado lo llevo a la mesa, con un par de platos y unas cucharitas, a Miyagi se le desfiguro la cara, no era precisamente perfecto, estaba des-prolijo, levemente desnivelado, la decoración era bastante mala, pero... parecía totalmente delicioso.

El menor corto dos porciones y las sirbio.

-Buen provecho- Menciono de forma suave comenzando a comer.

-buen provecho- devolvió el mayor probando bocado, ¡realmente sabia bien! Shinobu estaba mejorando mucho, o quizás... su paladar ya estaba destruido. -En verdad esta delicioso, ¿lo has hecho tu Shinobu?-

Encojiendose levemente asintió. -Si, Misaki me ha estado enseñando un poco... quería sorprenderte- le dice, pero al girar el rostro solo recibe unos duros, dulces y masculinos labios sobre los suyos.

Responde él beso, abrazándose a su cuello, en verdad extrañaba la compañía de su novio, había estado muy ocupado esa semana, y se habían visto poco, lo veía cansado y estresado solo quería mimarlo un poco.

-Gracias- susurro el mayor contra su rostro, tras haber robado todo el aire en sus pulmones. -pero ahora solo te me antojas tu de postre- una sonrisa ladina bailo en sus labios, mientras veía la mirada entregada y divertida del menor.

-eres un pervertido, viejo verde- respondió, siendo él quien ahora lo besaba, sintió las manos del mayor pasearse por su pecho, para luego meterse bajo su camisa, acariciando sus costados, sus caderas, subiendo a sus pezones, pelliscandolos. Un gemido se oyó, el cuerpo de Shibonu fue levantado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sobre la mesa, los labios del mayor se movían con habilidad sobre los del rubio, invadiendo cada rincón de su boca, para luego bajar con lamidas por su cuello, repartiendo besos cortos hasta el cuello de su camisa.

Impaciente, le retiro el chaleco, para luego abrió uno a uno los botones de la camisa, repartiendo besos por su blanca piel, dejando ver algunas marcas gastadas de su ultima noche de desenfreno. capturo los botones rosados y duros en sus labios. mordiéndolos, saborean-dolos, observando como el pecho del joven se movía levemente mas agitado con cada uno de sus acciones. La lengua de Miyagia acariciaba la punta erecta para luego seguir el dibujo de la aureola del pezón.

-¡ah!- un gemido mas fuerte salio de la boca sonrosada del uke, al sentir los dientes morder sin piedad su tetilla izquierda mientras que sus dedos apretaban la derecha -¡Miyagi!- sus caderas se movieron intentado buscar un contacto mas intimo, mientras sus manos se enrredaban entre los negros cabellos.

Sonrió con arrogancia, amaba las reacciones de ese hermoso terrorista, su lengua desendio en un camino húmedo por el centro de su pecho, delineando su abdomen hasta llegar a su ombligo, lamió los bordes y emprendió su camino de bajada hasta llegar al filo del pantalón, lamiendo su contorno, abrió las piernas con sus manos haciéndose un espacio para "trabajar" mas cómodo, y abrió el primer botón de la prenda, bajando el cierre con los dientes.

Las caderas del rubio temblaban de impaciencia, sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de su novio, tenia que admitirlo, ese tipo realmente sabia lo que hacia, sabia como volverlo loco. El mayor retiro la prenda sonriendo al ver el burlo en los boxers blancos y pulcros de su pareja, se acerco, respirando sobre él, a penas sí lo roso con la lengua sobre la tela, oyendo una queja lastimera de parte del joven. Torturarlo un poco no aria daño, subió nuevamente lamiendo su abdomen, introduciendo su lengua en su ombligo, jugando con él, mientras sus manos subían desde sus rodillas a su trasero, apretándolo entre sus dedos, masajeandolo ritmicamente.

-¡Miyagi!... ¡deja de jugar! .. ¡Aumhg!- sus jadeos se hacían pesados, deseosos, y eso era lo que quería provocar él mayor, que le deseara, que le deseara tanto que ya no pudiera mas que suplicar su tacto.

De un tirón retiro la ultima prenda, robando un gemido de alivio al muchacho sobre la mesa, pues la tela ya le estaba oprimiendo demasiado, acaricio aquel duro falo con su mano recorriendo cada vena hinchada con lujuria, apiadándose del sufrimiento del rubio paso su lengua por la punta, dejando que la punta se introdujera levemente en su uretra.

-¡Dios! ¡Miyagi!... Amm- las manos del rubio arañaban la camisa, apretándola entre sus manos con fuerza, ¡Maldita injusticia! ¿Por qué ese viejo seguía vestido?

Paseo su lengua por cada vena, sintiéndolo caliente y palpitante, el pre semen comenzaba a notarse, escurriendo de la punta de forma irregular, sonrió burlón.

-Ya estas así y apenas te he tocado... Shinobu-chin-

-Cállate...¡ah!... idiota- se defendió inútilmente, soltando un fuerte grito, pues Miyagi aprovecho la protesta para introducir el miembro entero en su boca, comenzando con un rítmico va y ven , una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar los testículos, mientras su lengua se enrollaba en el tronco del miembro, aumentado mas sus succiones a cada segundo.

Las caderas del menor se movían desesperadas en busca de mas contacto, llevo una mano a su boca ahogando sus fuertes gemidos, no queriendo ser escuchado por pudor.

-Déjame oírte... Shinobu...- exigió agitado el mayor, alejándose un momento de su "trabajo". -Si no me dejas oírte, no voy a seguir. -chantajeo, Sinoble lo vio molesto, frunció el ceño, odia... como odiaba que él mayor pudiera estar tan tranquilo cuando él solo era un manojo de carne huesos que se retorcía bajo sus caricias. Asintio con su cabeza, alejando su mano de su boca.

-Pero quítate... la maldita camisa aunque sea... ah - protesto, a lo que el mayor solo rió con diversión, levantándose se desvistió ante los lascivos ojos del menor, para luego volver a su antigua posición.

-¿Así mejor?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si... sigue... Miyagi... -suplico ahogadamente. Al oír sus palabras Miyagi introdujo su miembro en su boca de una sola vez, comenzado a devorarlo con gula, recorriendolo con su lengua como si de el mas rico de los manjares se tratara.

-Ah... ah... Mi-ya... ahhh...- sus gemidos se entrecortaban, inentendibles para cualquiera, su espalda se arqueo tras unos cortos minutos, arañando el cuero cabelludo del mayor al sentir un espasmo recorrer su espina dorsal. -Mi.. Mi-ya..gi... ahh... pa..pa-ra... no puedo...m-mahhh - su grito de placer retumbo en las paredes mientras su cuerpo se contraía sobre la dura madera de la mesa, acabando sin poder evitablo en la boca del mayor.

-Estas... muy sensible hoy... Shinobu...- ¡Esas palabras! ¡Esa mirada!... ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Shinobu sentía el deseo aun recorrerlo tras su orgasmo, necesitaba al mayor dentro de él, intentando recuperar aire, se incorporo en la mesa, sentándose el el borde, abrazo a su seme, besándolo apasionada y desenfrenadamente, mordiendo su labio inferior y tirando de él para provocarlo, las manos del adulto volvieron a recorrer las finas caderas, disfrutando de ese cuerpo que se conocía de memoria y que le llevaba a desearlo, que lo conducía al pecado, sus manso llegaron ese sitio donde la espalda pierde su nombre y apretó las nalgas entre sus dedos, pegándolo mas contra él, hizo rosar sus erecciones, escapando jadeos de sus bocas.

Con cuidado un dedo fue introducido en el interior del estudiante, él rubio a penas lo sentía, moviendo sus caderas en busca de mas, jadeo contra el cuello del amor de su vida, dando pequeños besos, sintiendo la piel bajo sus labios erizarse. Un segundo dedo le provoco un estremecimiento, un jadeo pausado y casi inmediatamente después sintió el tercero, las envestidas de esos dedos lo estaban desesperando, su cabeza la dejo caer levemente hacía atrás, jadeos y gemidos salían de sus labios mientras su seme se encargaba de terminar de desquiciarlo atacando sus ya irritados pezones.

-Dime... lo que quieres Shinobu...- pidió desde su posición, aumentando el movimiento de sus dedos, buscando ese punto que sabia doblegaba la razón de su testarudo terrorista.

-No... lo haré... tu lo sa... sa-bes... aumhgg... Mi... Miyagii...- el grito acompañado de un fuerte arañazo en su espalda le hizo saber al mayor que había conseguido su cometido, volvió a dirigir sus dedos a ese punto, mordiendo la barbilla de su niño, mientras miraba sus ojos entrecerrados y brillantes.

-¿Decías Shinobu?- preguntó burlón.

-Mi.. ahh... Miyagi... ¡Dios!... por... por favor... m-mas... te.. ah... te quiero a tí- pronuncio cortadamente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-Dime... lo que quieres Shinobu...- pidió desde su posición, aumentando el movimiento de sus dedos, buscando ese punto que sabía doblegaba la razón de su testarudo terrorista.

-No... lo haré... tu lo sa... sa-bes... aumhgg... Mi... Miyagii...- el grito acompañado de un fuerte arañazo en su espalda le hizo saber al mayor que había conseguido su cometido, volvió a dirigir sus dedos a ese punto, mordiendo la barbilla de su niño, mientras miraba sus ojos entrecerrados y brillantes.

-¿Decías Shinobu?- preguntó burlón.

-Mi.. ahh... Miyagi... ¡Dios!... por... por favor... m-mas... te… ah... te quiero a ti- pronuncio cortadamente cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Con gesto burlón retiro sus dedos del interior de su amado uke, alejándose lo suficiente como para poder desnudarse y exhibir su escultural cuerpo a su pequeña y ansiosa presa que yacía sobre la cama, ansioso.

Insinuante abrió las piernas del menor, acariciándolo desde sus tobillos a sus muslos, acercando su rostro a su oído para susurrar con vos lasciva.

-voy a entrar… respira profundo- obediente y ansioso el menor, inspiro todo el aire que pudo, abrazándose a la ancha espalda del mayor como naufrago a un trozo de madera, flotando a la deriva del mar de sus sensaciones, perviviendo ese duro y calido falo adentrarse en lo mas profundo de su ser, uniendo sus cuerpos en uno solo, soltando un gemido fuerte de excitación y deleite.

-Mi… Miyagi… ahh- el gemido se perdió en el cuarto, que se hundía en un silencio solo interrumpido por la respiración errática de ambos amantes. Solo unos segundos bastaron para que el joven cuerpo del menor se acostumbrara a la invasión, comenzando a danzar en un compás de envestidas lentas y parsimoniosas, alertando sus sentidos, avivando las llamas de la pasión que parecían descontrolarse dentro de los cuerpos de los terroristas, asfixiándose con su colar, desenfrenando sus cuerpos.

-Shinobu… te amo… - murmuro el profesor de literatura en el oído del joven universitario, para luego devorar sus labios opacando sus gritos complacidos, el éxtasis los alcanzaba a cada paso, pero eso no era suficiente para el rubio, que en un arrebato de su cuerpo, dejando libre su instinto, volteo la situación, dejando al peli negro bajo el, rebotando sobre su pelvis, sintiendo esa invasión mas profunda, mas placentera.

Desgraciadamente todo lo bueno tiene su fin y el clímax comenzaba a acecharlos, para finalmente golpear sus cuerpos con una fuerza inusitada, dejando en sus labios el sabor del nombre de su compañero, con su mente perdida en un vaho húmedo y blanco de las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo.

Exhaustos se dejaron caer sobre el lecho, mirándose a los ojos en silencio, las palabras sobraban, el silencio era más romántico y reconfortante que cualquier frase de amor pronunciada, porque lo que estaba implícito en los ojos ajenos era la mejor poesía, la mejor declaración de mutua devoción que tenían.

No hacia falta nada, ellos así se entendían. Con gestos lánguidos ambos se acomodaron bajo las mantas, abrazándose y acurrucándose contra el cuerpo contrario, dejando sus manos unidas, símbolo de su eterna unión, que trascendería incluso la muerte, como muchas veces había jurado el menor que seria.

Morfeo llego, colándose por la ventana abierta por donde se filtraba la brisa suave y fría de la noche, cobijando a los amantes bajo su manto de sueños, protegiéndolos de todo daño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ushuaia fin del mundo, 13 de Marzo del 2013

bueno espero que hayan disfrutado de esta cosita pequeña, y me disculpo por la demora.

Tengo que irme Dx

Las quiero chicas… no me abandonen ;w; … yo no lo haré (¿?)… eso creo e,eU (¿?) xD

Me despido.

Sioa-san.


	11. Capitulo 11: Quiero verte

Tucumán, 1 de abril del 2013

Notas de Sioa: Hellow minna-san, se me había roto bueno finalmente me he hecho un tiempo para continuar esto, espero que no me hayan abandonado ustedes mis hermosas lectoras Dx Y Natsu... (?) hahahha mentira Natsu a vos también te quiero xD ahahahha bueno aprovecho para explicarles un par de cosas... me demore en poner la continuación porque la noteboock se me estropeo y cuando finalmente pude repararla tuve muchas cosas que hacer, luego la inspiración no llego, luego la inspiración estaba pero las ganas no e,eU... luego me mude... SI SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES ME MUDE! estoy instalada en una pensión en la ciudad de San Miguel de Tucumán, vine a estudiar... Este capítulo será depresivo asique tengan los pañuelos listos ;D... no me hago responsable de que sus lágrimas hagan que su teclado tenga un cortocircuito... y obvio tampoco me hago responsable si estalla el teclado por el exceso de baba que han derramado sobre él.

Gracias a las que me siguen siempre y que me han estado alentando para que continué con todo esto, Para las que les guste Hetalia tengo pensado subir un Oneshot FrUK, que es una de mis parejas favoritos asique espero verlas por allí, agradecería que me mandaran aunque sea un comentario de "te quedo feo " xDDD

A Todas mis amadas Lectoras que a estado esperando tan ociosamente les dejo un beso enorme, y espero que lo disfruten, es un poco corto asique subiré dos caps juntos, no tengo mucho más que agregar, excepto un comentario que de verdad me emociono leer: Kurone, Gracias por tu honestidad, sé que tengo muchas faltas ortográficas, pero intento corregirlas, no tengo Beta reader pues siempre me he reusado a tenerlo e,e prefiero corregirme y aprender sola (soy una cabeza dura lo admito) intentare corregirme más y mejorar cada día, gracias por tu apoyo.

Ahora sí, basta de spam... Disfruten la lectura.

Capítulo 11: Quiero Verte…

La espalda ancha y fornida, enfundada en un fino traje de color azul marino era lo único que podía ver en medio de la obscuridad, esa silueta masculina dándole la espalda, apenas tenuemente alumbrada en las penumbras en las que se encontraba.

-Usagi... san - Intento llamarlo pero su voz fue un murmullo que apenas si había sido capaz de oírse a si mismo, ese hombre estaba inerte solo parado allí, en medio de la nada cuando pudo divisar un leve movimiento de su cuerpo, se desesperó, la idea de verlo alejarse no podía soportarla, intento acercarse a él pero una fina pared invisible estaba frente a él, no podía cruzar aquel limite, volvió a llamarlo pero esta vez ni siquiera tenía voz, sus labios se movían pero su garganta no producía sonido alguno.

El hombre que estaba frente a él, se arrodillo en el suelo y entonces un sollozo corto el aire como si se tratara de una navaja, su alma se quebró al oír ese horrible sonido, el rostro del peliblanco se giró mirando fijamente al castaño que estaba detrás del muro de cristal y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, para luego volver a pararse y perderse en la obscuridad.

Del otro lado del vidrio, Misaki gritaba con desesperación, o al menos eso intentaba mientras veía al amor de su vida perderse en las tinieblas, desapareciendo de su vista, golpeaba el vidrio pero nada sucedía, entonces del otro lado del cristal se vio a sí mismo, por un segundo creo que se trataba de su reflejo pero no fue así, estirando su mano, su "otro yo" toco su rostro y luego sonrió con completa burla.

-Esto es un futuro inevitable... si no corriges tus errores - anuncio seriamente. -Todo esto es tu culpa... solo tuya... -luego todo desapareció, sintió su cuerpo caer en un vacío que lo dejaba sin aire, sentía que moría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- el grito se oyó en todo el departamento, llamando la atención del profesor de literatura y su pareja quienes se acercaron al cuarto para asegurarse que el estudiante estuviera bien, pero este estaba bañado en sudor, sus ojos lloroso y temblando levemente.

Una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla... se repetía Misaki en su mente, sin siquiera percatarse de que Hiroki y Nowaki lo miraban con pena desde el lumbral de la puerta, solo faltaba una semana para que Usagi-San regresara, solo quería verlo y explicar que había pasado, había estado llamándolo desde que la pelea se suscitó, pero nada, Akihiko nunca se dignó a contestar el teléfono, era como si hubiera desaparecido, ya no era el mismo Misaki de siempre sin su amado novelista caprichoso, parecía ir penando por la vida, sus pasos cansados, su rostro pálido y ojeroso. Seguía sonriendo, seguía tratando de simular que nada malo le sucedía, como lo había hecho toda su vida... pero ciertamente no podía decirse que fuera un buen actor.

A Misaki se le notaba la miseria a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, los exámenes estaba pasándolos bien, porque al no querer pensar en lo que estaría haciendo, o en como estaría el afamado escritor, solo se dedicaba a estudiar, su cerebro solo procesaba la información y la almacenaba en un desesperado intento por olvidar de que su relación estaba yéndose directamente al caño.

Haruhiko seguía yéndolo a buscar a la universidad, aquello lo estaba enfermando, ese hombre definitivamente no conocía el significado de un "no" y si las cosas seguían así, aunque se le fuera el alma en ello lo iba a entender así fuera a golpes. Con desinterés se levantó, usaba todas las noches la camisa de su seme como pijama, en verdad extrañaba a su pareja.

-"¿y si no logro arreglar todo esto? ¿Y si él se va? ¿Viviré así el resto de mi vida?"- esas preguntas lo atormentaban, maldito sea el día en que dejo que Haruhiko lo "convenciera" de dormir en su casa, maldito sea el día en que conoció a ese sujeto tan extraño.

Una vez bañado, se vistió se arregló y se dispuso a empezar su rutina diaria, desayuno en silencio, la pesadilla lo tenía alterado, fue a trabajar y luego de eso a la universidad.

-Misaki... ¿seguro estas bien? - insistió su amiga levantando la vista de sus libros mientras ambos estaban en la biblioteca.

-Estoy bien Sioa-san, solo que Usagi-san aun no me atiende el teléfono- suspira pesadamente doliéndole el ser evitado de esa forma.

-Existen otras formas de contactarlo... ¿sabes en que hotel esta? - pregunta curiosa, jugando con el lápiz en sus labios, con gesto pensativo.

-Si, en el Sofitel Paris Le Faubourg... pero ya llame a la recepción y me dijeron que "Usami-sama no recibe llamadas de nadie por orden explicita del mismo" - suspira resignado, dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla.

-Bueno, puede que no atienda el teléfono pero no puede rechazar los envíos... si esta allí por trabajo es obvio que todos los días deben de llegarle papeleríos o que su Editora valla a verlo con frecuencia... - dice suspicaz, sonriendo de lado. -Escríbele una carta...-

-¡Silencio! esto es una biblioteca - protesto la profesora, haciendo que ambos callaran pero que compartieran una mirada cómplice.

Entrada la noche Misaki regreso caminando solo al departamento, entro sin saludar puesto que todo estaba a obscuras, solo se veía una lámpara tenuemente prendida tras la puerta del cuarto que compartía la pareja dueña del piso, sonrió decaído: tenía que admitir... que extrañaba las caricias de Akihiko... extrañaba hasta que lo celara, extrañaba esa actitud de niño caprichoso de "todo es cuando yo lo digo, porque yo lo digo". Suspirando se desvistió sentándose en su cama y mirando el cielo estrellado por la ventana.

-No sé cómo arreglar esto... Usagi-san... lo lamento... - susurro dolido esperando que de alguna forma sus palabras le llegaran al mayor, apretó la camisa contra su pecho, sujetándola contra su corazón acelerado y lleno de angustia. -Es estúpidamente difícil estar sin soportarte...- en su forma de ser, esas palabras hacían referencia a que le era imposible ya vivir sin él.

Miro su morral que yacía tirado a un costado de la cama.

-"escríbele una carta"...- esas palabras acompañadas de la sonrisa ladina de su amiga volvieron a su mente, con duda toma un cuaderno y un lápiz, su rostro se volvió totalmente rojo y negó enérgicamente dejando el cuaderno y el lápiz sobre la cama.

-¡No puedo hacer esto!... no soy bueno escribiendo - protesto inútilmente, giro su vista a su portátil que estaba sobre su mesita de luz y con desinterés la prendió... necesitaba distraerse, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos con algún juego tonto online.

Corrieron los minutos mientras navegaba, y sus lágrimas ya se hacían incontenibles una vez más... no podía pensar en otra cosa, esa pesadilla acudía a su mente, la imagen de un destrozado Usagi-san despidiéndose de el para luego desaparecer en la nada sin siquiera poder abrir sus sellados labios para decirle como mínimo "te amo, no me dejes"... se odiaba a si mismo por no ser bueno con esas cosas.

-Bien, ¡basta! Tengo que hacer esto bien... Sioa-san dice que si hay que llorar... hay que llorar con ganas... solo por una noche... y luego seguir adelante... - busco entre sus archivos de música los temas más tristes y románticos que encontró, se levantó de la cama para ir a buscar una botella de agua, algunos salados y otros tantos dulces, para luego regresar al cuarto y dedicarse a comer, deprimirse y llorar.

Patético.

La escena era deplorable, Misaki descansaba boca abajo con el rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras masticaba un chocolate y jugaba con el lápiz sobre el cuaderno, haciendo trazos sin sentido y escribiendo unos cuantos "lo siento", con la música más romántica y depresiva de los últimos 20 años de fondo.

-No entiendo porque me cuesta tanto... decir que lo... que lo... asshh... - hundió su rostro en la almohada pretendiendo asfixiarse con tal de dejar de sentirse tan miserable, se sentó en la cama una vez más, decidido miro el cuaderno y el lápiz, arranco la hoja que había garabateado con ira arrojándola lejos y comenzó a escribir.

Al demonio con que fuera malo en caligrafía, al demonio con que no fuera bueno para redactar... ¡al demonio con todo!... ya no podía resistir más... de alguna forma tenía que comunicarse con Akihiko... de alguna forma tenía que desahogar toda esa angustia que se acumulaba día con día.

Finalmente quedó totalmente dormido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sumido en un sueño pacifico, la cama estaba llena de hojas unas tachadas, otras arrancadas en pleno ataque de frustración y otras tantas agrupaditas en una esquina eran la preciada carta que estaba dirigida al magnifico Usagi-san.

Al día siguiente, tomo las hojas que conformaban su carta y antes de darse a sí mismo tiempo de dudar llamo a su amiga, exigiéndole que le esperara en el correo cercano a la universidad en 1 hora. Salió del departamento despidiéndose descuidadamente, con un semblante mejor al de días anteriores, se metió en una librería compro un sobre, guardo la carta la cerro, coloco los datos necesarios para el envío y justo en la hora pactada esperaba impaciente a su amiga en la puerta del correo.

-¡Misaki!...- Llamo la chica mientras corría a su encuentro a unas pocas cuadras, alzando la mano para llamar su atención hasta que llego a pararse frente a el agitada y sujetándose de sus rodillas. -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué es tan urgente?- pregunta curiosa intentado recuperar aire.

El muchacho le entrega la carta, mirándola con duda. -Necesito que la envíes vos... si la tengo en mis manos por más tiempo... voy a quemarla... o a tirarla a la basura... en mi sano juicio nunca dejaría que Usagi-san leyera algo así... - La muchacho lo miro impresionada por unos minutos para luego sonreír conciliadora.

-te entiendo... bien... ven conmigo... lo mandaremos pro expreso así llegara rápido... quizás en dos días este allí la carta...- le dijo subiendo con su amigo y después de tener hecha la fila y de una pequeña escena donde Misaki no quería dejar que Sioa enviara la carta y el pobre empleado del correo no sabía a cuál de los dos hacerles caso es decir si tomar o no la carta por la que se disputaban, finalmente la dejaron para que la mandara y se fueron juntos a comer algo para luego volver a su rutina de la universidad .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente estaba sentado en la cama mirando el cielo por la ventana.

-"Nii-san y Nee-san... Oto-san y Oka-san que están en el cielo... por favor ayúdenme a que la carta le llegue a tiempo... que la lea... yo... quiero verlo... quiero abrazarlo... Oto-san, Oka-san sé que podrían estar decepcionados de mi por amar a un hombre... pero en verdad lo amo... me hace feliz... por favor... no dejen que lo pierda"- solloza y luego de unos minutos de contemplar el cielo nocturno cae rendido al cansancio, durmiéndose plácidamente para luego poder afrontar los días que le quedaban de soledad en esa gran ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas Finales:

Minna-san! perdón tanta demora... perdón!.. Quedo menos triste de lo que esperaba... pero espero que al menos se les haya estrujado tantito el corazón xD y vos Natsu puta hacerte una cuanta y coméntame de vez en cuando ¬¬ ... no te hagas la viva... prometo que el próximo será más largo este ha quedado muy corto e,eU...

Las quiero :D

Matta ne


	12. Capitulo 12: La Carta

Tucumán, 8 de Abril del 2013

Notas de Sioa: Bueno chicas espero que disfruten de este capítulo, ya casi nos acercamos al final... ¿¡hay algún pedido o sugerencia!? Si así es por favor comuníquenmelo Estaré feliz de complacer sus demandas (¿) Este capítulo está dedicado a Scarlet disfrútalo pequeña … Nuevamente depresivo y Romántico Disfrútenlo mis lectores  
Ahora si a Leer se ha dicho.

Capítulo 12: La carta.

En un cuarto del hotel más lujoso de Paris descansaba Usami Akihiko, no estaba durmiendo, si tenía que ser honesto, no había dormido en las ultimas casi 2 semanas debido al insomnio permanente que sufría a causa de Misaki, y la desdichada realidad de que ahora, su pequeño pertenecía al imbécil de su hermano.

Había prometido que no se quedaría cruzado de brazos ante los avances de Haruhiko cuando la guerra entre ellos fue declarada, pero después de las cruentas palabras de su amigo, en la que su más grande temor se convirtió en realidad, se sentía atormentado e inseguro… Misaki le temía, ese profundo amor que el creí que se tenía mutuamente era solo unilateral y Misaki solo le seguía la corriente sin que él lo notase, hundido en su egoísmo, creyendo que porque era feliz… el niño junto a él también lo era.

Giro en la cama, tapando su cabeza con la almohada al sentir que los rayos de luz de la cálida mañana parisina se colaba por su ventana, en solo un día regresaba a Japón, Misaki había estado llamándolo todos los días, a veces hast veces por día… no quería atender… no quería oír las palabras "terminamos" no quería… menos aún por teléfono.

Misaki había intentado decirle que todo era un mal entendido, él lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de si creer realmente aquello… siempre era el quien se rendía ante cualquier discusión que tuvieran, era el él que siempre arreglaba las cosas entre ellos, al que tan solo le bastaba escuchar "su.." de los labios del joven estudiante de economía para olvidar sus inseguridades y perdonar todo… pero ya estaba cansado… cansado de esa indecisión del menor… no era tan difícil simplemente admitir un "te amo" dos veces a la semana… con solo eso… dos veces a la semana él era feliz.

Tres golpes fuertes en su puerta lo dejaron desorientado, había pedido que le llevaran el desayuno a las 10 de la mañana, y apenas si eran las 8 y media, no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse de la cama, pero de nuevo tres fuertes golpes hicieron que se levantara de su lecho. Con pasos pesados, rostro ojeroso y mal humorado abrí la puerta de un solo golpe, frunciendo notoriamente el ceño miro con frialdad y fijación a la dulce joven que estaba en tras la puerta casi temblando de nerviosismo con una carta en la mano y un libro en la otra, llevaba un hermoso vestido lolita rosa y blanco, con una coronita de flores en su cabeza y el chaleco de una agencia de correo, al igual que un morral repleto de correspondencia.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto lo más amable que pudo el escritor, aun así con un tono un tanto desinteresado y osco.

-Se… quiere decir… Usami-sama… buenos días, mi nombre es Scarlet… vengo a entregarle su correspondencia… -nervioso hace una referencia y le entrega la carta con un leve temblor en las manos y un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas. –Lamento importunarlo tan temprano… pero… soy una gran fan suya… me gustaría…. Un… un autógrafo… - pide con un leve tartamudeo.

Hastiado de las fans locas que lo acosaban todo el tiempo suspiro, al menos esa jovencita no había hecho un gran escándalo, no estaba de humor realmente, al ver la carta que le era entregada el remitente hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan en sorpresa y sus pupilas se dilataran en emoción. Esa jovencita traía a sus manos una carta de Misaki, bien se merecía su jodido autógrafo.

-De acuerdo, me has dicho que te llamas Scarlet cierto… - pregunta a lo que la joven asiente efusivamente y le entrega dos libros, sorprendido Akihiko sonrió de lado, parecía que esa chica realmente era su fan si había logrado descubrir que Aikawa yayoi y él era la misma persona, uno de los libros que le entrego para firmar era su última publicación, pero el otro… era una de sus novelas BL, con tranquilidad firmo ambas portadas y se las devolvió a la jovencita. –Gracias por la carta, puedes retirarte –

-Que tenga un buen día Usami-sama – alegre la muchacha se despidió con un leve movimiento de la mano y luego salió corriendo por el corredor hasta al ascensor totalmente feliz abrazando sus libros contra su pecho, como si fueran lo más preciado en este mundo.

Dentro del cuarto, Akihiko miro el derecho y el revés de la carta una innumerable cantidad de veces, se dejó desplomar en la cama mirando el sobre en sus manos, indiscutiblemente esa letra era de Misaki, pero su interior se debatía entre si debería de abrir la carta o no.

La curiosidad de saber que diría lo estaba amatando, pero el temor de que en aquel trozo de papel estuviera esa temida confesión de desamor en la que su queridísimo Misaki le profesaba estar enamorado de Haruhiko.

Negando con la cabeza dejo el sobre cerrado sobre la cama y se dispuso a bañarse, vestirse con siembre formales y acostumbrados trajes, luego desayuno y se quedó sentado en el sofá de la habitación mientras intentaba calmarse fumando un cigarrillo, seguía observando ese sobre que descansaba sobre la cama.

Que palabras podría haber plasmado Misaki en tal objeto, sería bueno… sería malo… sería una carta de amor… una de despedida… cansado de las divagaciones de su mente, tiro la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo como si se tratara de la cosa más interesante del mundo y exhaló una gran bocanada de humo, en esos momentos ni siquiera la nicotina podía calmar ese ajetreo desbocado que era el latido de su corazón.

Tras unos minutos suspiro con pesadez y apago su cigarro en su cenicero de panda, se levantó de su asiento y con pasos rápidos tomo la carta volviendo al sofá con el trozo en papel en sus manos.

-Bien ya no puedo seguir escapando- se reconoce a sí mismo, dando vuelta el sobre tomo la solapa y la abrió, rompiendo un poco el papel, con manos temblorosas saco de dentro de este una hoja de papel doblada en tres partes, respirando profundo lo desdoblo, observando la mala caligrafía de su querido amante, desvió la mirada, ¿Realmente quería leer esa carta? No estaba seguro… pero… tenía que hacerlo… ya no había marcha atrás.

Línea a línea su lectura afectaba a su corazón, sintiendo su pecho estrujarse, y una diminuta sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios, en verdad… aquello era algo que no se esperaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Usami Akihiko / Usagi-san :

No sé que estoy haciendo, llevo horas intentado escribir algo coherente pero es imposible, no soy escritor, y no se ni para que estoy escribiendo esto… tengo que admitir que estoy desesperado… Usagi-baka… no entiendo porque ya no atiendes tu celular… ¿ya no me quieres?... idiota no quiero perderte.

No es lo que estas pesando baka, Harukiko-san y yo no somos pareja, todo es un gran mal entendido... en verdad un muy gran mal entendido, es que el me beso y todos creyeron que era mi novio y no pude ni siquiera desmentirlo en el momento.

Usagi-san, yo... sé que soy un niño molesto... que te causo muchos problemas... pero te amo, sé que no lo digo en mucho pero te amo... te amo de verdad te amo, no quiero engañarte, no voy a engañarte, no soy así... no podría ser así, este mes que has estado lejos solo me han pasado cosas malas, te extraño... te extraño demasiado, quiero verte... quiero verte.

Estoy tirado en la cama llorado como un idiota patético solo porque tú; Usagi-baka no atiendes el teléfono... yo no quería lastimarte, quiero golpearme a mí mismo... soñé contigo, soñé que me decías adiós... y yo mismo me decía que era mi culpa... y no pude resistirlo... sentí que moría una parte de mí en aquella pesadilla, no quiero que te alejes por mi culpa.

Usagi-san, yo no soy como tu yo no sé decir esas cosas, no se ser directo con lo que siento, asique decidí escribirte esta carta para que supieras la verdad. En todo este tiempo que has estado lejos, pienso en ti cada noche, antes de dormir, cuando me levanto y extraño tu cara dormida a mi lado, tu aroma en las sabanas... askjdbnasoda -un gran tachón borroneaba lo que seguía a eso, notándose en lo grueso de los trazos lo nervioso del joven al escribir tales cosas-

Me di cuenta de que no puedo vivir si no estás a mi lado, Usagi-san… yo… te elegí a ti, y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo, yo no quería contarte lo que paso con Haruhiko, porque este último tiempo él había estado distante y creí que ya no me molestaría nunca más, creí que ya no había nada que hacer y que quizás ustedes podía empezar a llevarse bien, pero en cuanto te fuiste el comenzó a molestarme de nuevo.

Usagi-san, vuelve conmigo y ya no me dejes solo… te extraño. Lamento todo esto, por favor perdóname, esto fue de verdad, solo un gran mal entendido… Te amo, Te amo… Te amo… Baka…. Vuelve conmigo… no me dejes, por favor.

Tuyo siempre.

Takahashi Misaki.

Con Cuidado el novelista volvió a doblar la carta y guardarla en el sobre, que luego llevo al bolsillo del pecho de su camisa sonriendo, pronto la sonrisa cubrió gran parte de su cara y una risa pura y honesta salió de sus labios, tapando su boca con una mano, la alegría caía por cada uno de sus poros, su gesto tenso y mal dormido se distendió en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido.

Con rapidez re amor sus maletas, con una rapidez innata salió del hotel yendo al aeropuerto… se volvía en ese mismo instante, al demonio Aikawa y todo lo que le quedaba hacer ese día, él se volvía a Japón, su Misaki estaba rogando su regreso… no le haría esperar más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Misaki… -llamo su atención Nowaki. –Mañana Regresa Usami-sama… ¿estás listo para volver a casa con él?-

-Aún no se si tan siquiera quiera verme la cara, o si realmente regrese mañana… Usagi-san hace las cosas… solo porque él quiere… nunca hay una explicación lógica detrás de sus acciones… y no creo que me quiera en su casa…. ¿podría quedarme aquí hasta que consiga un departamento?- pregunta esperanzado, rogando que no le echaran a patadas.

-Misaki, no hay problema con que te quedes, después de todo… ese mal entendido ha sido mi culpa… pero no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre… -le explica Hiroki, ciertamente estaba sintiéndose algo incómodo, pues las pocas veces que coincidían él y Nowaki para sus íntimos momentos de pareja, tenían que andarse cuidando de que su inquilino no los oyera o descubriera.

-Yo sé que eso no hará falta, Usami-sama te perdonará – comento Nowaki de forma dulce y apaciguada, él podía sentir que las cosas saldrían bien, y rogaba no estar equivocado, se había encariñado con Misaki, en verdad era un buen muchacho, no merecía sufrir así.

Suspirando Misaki miro por la ventana, apenas si amanecía, ese día entraba realmente temprano a la universidad, fue uno de esos días en que los horarios de los tres coincidían mágicamente, y le permitía tener algo de charla en el desayuno, estaba de todos modos bastante perdido en sus pensamientos.

-"Nii-chan… por favor…. Ayúdame a salir de esto… no quiero… perder a Usagi-san…. Quiero volver con él al departamento mañana en la noche… y que todo sea como antes" –rogo, a los cielos que todo terminara de una buena vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de Sioa:

Bueno ¿qué les pareció? Creo que en dos capítulos más terminare todo esto asique denme ideas, díganme ¿Qué quiere? ¿Quieren lemmon? (eso es obvio pero yo pregunto a ver cuántas perverts hay xD! ) Bueno estuve escuchando Arjona durante todo el rato que escribía esto, asique creo que el principio si me quedo depre. xDDD

Nos leemos pronto

Adiós mi cielos n.n


	13. Capitulo 13: ¡La reconciliación! Final

San Miguel de Tucumán, 18 de Junio del 2013

Notas de sioa: Bueno, pido perdón por tanta demora en la actualización pero estuve muy carente de tiempo, mi pc termino de morir, estoy desde una prestada, estuve con infinidad de cosas que hacer, la verdad que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar en el poco tiempo libre qu tenía solo quería dormir, pero finalmente ya termine de rendir y puedo tranquilamente sentarme a actualizar. Además como les comente me mude a una pensión, donde viven otras 18 mujeres, esto parece un manicomio no encontraba el momento para poderme sentar a escribir sin griterío a mi alrededor.

Este será el capítulo fina, espero que les guste, intentare que la espera haya valido la pena.

Les dedico este capítulo final, a ustedes mis amados lectores que me han seguido desde el principio, y también a aquellos que recién se integran al fic, gracias por no abandonarme.

Los amo.

Ahora si, los dejo leer tranquilamente.

Capítulo 13 -Final-: Reconciliación, y vivieron felices para siempre.

-¡Al fin! el ultimo parcial aprobado... ¡soy la persona más feliz de mundo!-salió gritando de la universidad Sioa acompañada de un Misaki un tanto distraído. -Vamos hay que celebrar, mañana llega tu novio ¿verdad? te haría bien distraerte un poco antes de verlo, además ahora que tenemos algo de tiempo deberíamos aprovecharlo no crees.

-Creo que tienes razón, si llega mañana... ¿a dónde quieres ir? - pregunta distraídamente.

-Vamos al bar a jugar al pool un rato y tomar algo ¿te parece?-

-Claro, sería divertido- acepto de buena gana, dirigiéndose junta a ella al mencionado bar pero a unas cuadras de llegar un rubio ceniza se cruzó en su camino.

-Nobu-chan- grito alegre la muchacha. -¿a dónde vas?-

-Estaba por volver al departamento, no tengo nada que hacer... y deja de decirme "Nobu-chan" tarada - dice ofendido. - ¿a dónde van ustedes? -

-Vamos a ir a jugar al pool, ¿vienes?- lo invita Misaki con una sonrisa amable en los labios, aún estaba nervioso, pero se sentía extrañamente más tranquilo de saber que Usagi ya regresaba en solo un día, todas sus cartas estaban sobre la mesa, solo faltaba que el famoso escritor diera veredicto y sentencia, no había más que pudiera hacer.

-Claro, no tengo nada que hacer- así los tres encaminaron s andar yendo a paso distendido a pasar una bella tarde entre amigos.

Al aeropuerto de Tokio llegaba el vuelo desde Paris en el que venía el afamado escritor, con pasos rápidos se dirigió a buscar su maleta y regresando a su departamento en su convertible rojo se dedicó a hacer de ese penhouse el paraíso del romanticismo, al ver su obra terminada, se dispuso a ducharse tras el arduo viaje, enfundado en el más nuevo de sus trajes, comprado en la capital de la moda, por el cual había pagado una exorbitante suma de dinero se dispuso a peinarse, colocando sus gafas de sol de cristales violáceos ante sus ojos.

Ya listo se subió a su deportivo, en el bolsillo izquierdo de su saco sobresalía una hoja de papel finamente doblada. La carta de Misaki descansaba, como el más preciado de los tesoros, cerca del corazón del caprichoso millonario.

Conduciendo a un exceso de velocidad digno de él, se dirigía al encuentro de su amado Misaki a su facultad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo de amigos, volvía sus pazos a la universidad pero algo perturbo la sonrisa del castaño, en la puerta dela universidad había un hombre alto de porte frio y elegante con un traje negro noche y unos lentes rectangulares decoraban su masculino apuesto rostro.

-¿Misaki quien es hombre? ¿Por qué cambias así la cara?- pregunta la muchacha.

El castaño estaba paralizado, ¿qué hacia Haruhiko ahí de nuevo? intento alejarse del lugar, dar media vuelta a sus pasos, doblar en la esquina y correr hasta que sus pulmones se quedaran sin oxígeno y sus piernas sin fuerza pero eso era inútil pues el Usami Mayor ya lo había visto.

-Misaki- Llamo seriamente y se acercó a él, las piernas del estudiante se movieron por si solas, y se acercó al mayor mirándolo aun desconcertado.

-¿Qué hace aquí Haruhiko-san? Le dije que ya no quería volver a verlo... - no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para decir semejante cosa, pero lo había dicho y eso era lo que importaba.  
-Quiero que hablemos... solo eso- pidió cuando tomo a Misaki del brazo e hizo que se acercara más a él, tomando su barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos.

Los otros dos jóvenes sin saber exactamente que hacer observaban la situación incomodos, indecisos de si intervenir o no.

-Suéltame- protesto intentando alejar enérgicamente al mayor, más la fuerza de Haruhiko era bastante y lo tenía bien aprisionado contra él.

-No te soltare, hasta que hablemos...- Con un movimiento brusco metió a Misaki dentro del auto y cerro la perta subiéndose el al frente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doblando en la esquina de la facultad, Akihiko no podía soportar más los latidos desbocados de su corazón, pero sus ojos concentrados en el camino divisaron algo inaudito, el auto de su hermano estaba estacionado en la entrada de la facultad, y su hermano sostenía a su amado uke de la barbilla, parecía que estaban pronto a besarlo.

¿Misaki creía que él era idiota? Le estaba acaso, ¿tomándole el pelo? Volvió antes solo para verlo en brazos de Haruhiko, pudo su sentir su corazón casi detenerse totalmente en gesto doloroso, y bajo la velocidad.

Sus ojos se fijaron en "la feliz pareja" que estaba "abrazada amorosamente" en la vereda, su corazón dolía, Misaki nunca había permitido esas demostraciones de afecto en público, solo una vez cuando lo llevo para su cumpleaños a Hokkaido y pudo tomar su mano mientras caminaban.

Su mente divagaba entre fatalidades. -Misaki...- salió el llamado de sus labios en un corto suspiro -¿esta... jugando a dos puntas?- soltó al aire la pregunta que se aprisionaba en su pecho, unas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos ante la desesperación.

Se podía escuchar en el aire el sonido de su corazón romperse.

Pero entonces un haz de lucidez surco su mente, Misaki no era capaz de eso, entonces vio la realidad de lo que sucedía, Misaki intentaba pelar y su Hermano acababa de literalmente secuestrar a su castaño ante sus ojos. Acelerando el auto se mete por un atajo e intercepta a su hermano, cruzando su auto a una cuadra frente a él.

Un gutural gruñido salió de la garganta de Haruhiko, al ver el deportivo de su hermano bloqueando el camino forzándolo a frenar, y ambos rivales bajaron de sus autos, como si de un duelo se tratara se miraron desafiantemente a los ojos, parecía como si fueran a matarse, era una escena casi tele novelesca, Misaki miraba desde dentro del auto la situación, su corazón se desboco al ver a su Usagi frente a él, con dificultad paso a los asientos de adelante trepándose y salió por la puerta delantera.

-¿Qué crees que haces Haruhiko? Deja en paz lo que es mío- declaro seriamente.

-¿Quien dice que es tuyo? Él se quedara conmigo... soy mucho mejor partido que tu.- contesto con arrogancia el mayor.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!- Grito Misaki, interponiéndose entre ambos. -Haruhiko-san, le he dejado ya muchas veces muy claro que no estoy interesado en usted - Declaro con toda la seguridad que pudo, su rostro se sonrojo y apretando sus puños con fuerza busco valor de donde no tenia, los brazos le temblaban y cerro sus ojos, apretándolos para soltar con toda la fuerza de su pulmones. -¡YO AMO A USAGI-SAN, SOY SUYO Y NUNCA ME IRIA CONTIGO, NI AUNQUE ME PAGARAS! ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA!-  
Los ojos de ambos hombres que lo escuchaban se ensancharon en sorpresa, más uno con dolor, y otro con una profunda alegría, de un solo tirón Usagi tomo a su uke y lo metió dentro de su convertible rojo, manejando nuevamente a alta velocidad de regreso a su hogar.

-Misaki... dilo de nuevo- le exigió. Habían llegado a la casa, pero aún estaban en el sub suelo dentro del auto, Usami había bajado el asiento de su acompáñate dejándolo como si de una cama se tratara y se puso sobre él, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

-¿he? ¿Decir qué? - pregunta, simulando no entender a qué se refería, su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, cuando las manos grades y frías del mayor recorrieron su pecho por sobre su abrigo y subieron hasta su barbilla tomándolo de forma firme pero amable para obligarlo a mirarlo, el cuerpo del menor se estremeció, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral haciendo que un suspiro saliera de sus labios.

Tanto, tanto había extrañado ese tacto, tanto había añorado a ese hombre, tanto había anhelado un beso de sus labios, para él era aún tan difícil admitir que le deseaba. Porque sí, le deseaba. Esos ojos profundos le seducían, le embriagaba, su perfume lo dejaba sin defensas, sus frías manos le estremecían el solo tenerlo cerca después de un mes de no verlo hacia que todo su cuerpo rogara por un poco de amorosa atención.

-Tu sabes lo que quiero escuchar... tienes dos opciones... o me lees la carta que me mandaste... o repites lo que dijiste, di que eres mío que me amas - una sonrisa burlona y arrogante se instaló en su rostro quitando de su bolsillo aquel preciado trozo de papel, deleitándose con las reacciones y expresiones de Misaki bajo el.

-Usagi-baka, déjame...no lo hare... déjate de locuras, vamos a la casa y déjame llamar a Kamijou-sensei para avisarle que estoy aquí o se preocupara... - pidió intentado evitar lo inevitable, pues sabía que ese lobo insaciable que era su pareja lo devoraría antes de cruzar la puerta del penhouse, es más dudaba que pudiera salir en una pieza del ascensor, tener a Usami Akihiko tan cerca después de un mes de abstinencia... era una situación de alto riesgo para su retaguardia e integridad física.

-Hiroki entenderá cuando lo llame mañana... pero solo tienes esas opciones... - acerco su rostro lentamente a su cuello susurró en un tono sensual, pues con los años había logrado descubrir que su querido Misaki se estremecía entero al escuchar su voz contra su oído. -Misaki... dilo...- repitió en un murmullo dejando que su cálido aliento acariciara su oreja.

El cuerpo del menor se estremeció de pies a cabeza, todo su ser se sintió derretir al oír ese pedido demandante pero sensual, seductor, ese aliento cálido rosarlo, Usagi-san como siempre... invadía hasta sus tímpanos no dándole ninguna vía de escape, haciéndolo sucumbir a sus deseos, y por qué no admitirlo... también los suyos propios.

-Usagi...san- murmuro vencido, ¡Maldito sea ese hombre que podía hacerlo y deshacerlo a su antojo!-Te... te amo...- sus brazos tiritaban de nervosismo, confesar esas cosas nunca había sido fácil para él. -Te amo... soy... soy tuyo... nunca... nunca me dejes- suplico abrazándose a su cuello con ambos brazos. -no me dejes...- volvió a rogar dejando caer sus lágrimas, llorando a cantaros.

El mayor sintió su cuerpo temblar, escuchar esas palabras de Misaki era un sueño... un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, incluso se sentía mejor de lo que hubiera podido imaginar y plasmar en sus novelas Bl, abrió la puerta del auto y tomo a Misaki como si de una princesa se tratara dirigiéndose al ascensor, por primera vez en su vida contendría sus impulsos, por una vez quería colma a su niño de atenciones.

-Usagi-san bájame ¡alguien nos vera!- protestaba a los gritos intentado contener sus lágrimas pero sus quejas fueron calladas por un apasionado beso en los labios y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta se encontraba sobre la cama de su amado escritor, sintiendo sus frías manos acariciarlo bajo sus ropas.

Esas frías manos que había aprendido a amar, y que con el tiempo comenzó a necesitar recorrían los contornos de su cuerpo, necesitado de aire corto el beso y abrió sus ojos, jadeando bajamente sintiendo que su camisa había sido arrebatada de su cuerpo, paseo las manos sobre la cama buscando amoldarse mejor, pero algo suave y de aroma delicado inundo sus sentidos.

La cama de dos plazas de su adorado Usami estaba bañada en pétalos de rosas, el colchón parecía estar hecho de los mismos, el aroma dulce de las rosas rojas inundo su olfato, el rose de los pétalos sensibilizaba su piel, la mirada intensa y violácea de su pareja, mirándolo cual león hambriento observando un trozo de jugosa carne, lo hacía sentir ansioso, nervioso, deseoso de saber que haría su seme con él.

-Misaki- lo llamo con voz suave en su oído, subiendo sus manos pro sus piernas, acariciando desde sus rodillas, mimando sus tiernos muslos, apretando su trasero con las palmas de sus manos, reprimiendo esas inmensas ganas de arrancar esa tela estorbosa que le impedía acariciar a gusto y placer esa tersa piel tersa y de sabor adictivo, morir por repasar el camino de sus manos con sus labios, y ante ese pensamiento dejo de contenerse, bajando con besos y lamidas por su cuello, succionando y mordiendo su piel, deleitándose con aquellos roncos suspiros que escapaban de la garganta del estudiante.

Los besos de Usagi quemaban la piel del menor, sentía esos labios cual fuego ardiente sobre su cuerpo, su ser se estremecía ante cada rose, sus pezones erectos eran atendidos por la húmeda lengua de su novio, esa cálida sensación lo estaba enloqueciendo, sus ojos cerrados sus manos aferradas al acolchado, apretando sus nudillos hasta dejarlo blancos por la prensión que ejercía sobre ellos.

La lengua húmeda del mayor bajo por el centro de del pecho de Misaki llegando al borde del pantalón, de un tirón retiro los pantalones de su cuerpo y subió con lamidas desde su tobillo hasta su ingle succionándola con la intención de provocarlo aún más, besando luego su miembro de forma provocativa sobre la tela de sus bóxer.

-Eres tan sensual Misaki... - una risa baja escapa de entre sus labios, mordiendo el elástico del bóxer los baja con su boca dejando expuesto y vulnerable al menor bajo el, para luego dar una lamida desde la base hasta la punta.

Misaki temblaba sobre el colchón, sus ojos apretados, ya no sabía si estaba gimiendo alto o despacio, si jadeaba o suspiraba, solo sentía su cuerpo arder en las llamas de la pación las grandes manos de Usagi solo lo encendía cada vez más, su frialdad no servía de nada para apagar su fuego, la humedad de su boca engulléndolo, volviéndolo loco a cada segundo que pasaba, su espalda se arqueaba, y sus tobillos se clavaban en el colchón, su mente comenzaba a ponerse en blanco.

Un grito ahogado se oyó en la habitación, Usagi se arrodillaba en la cama relamiendo sus labios.

-Delicioso, pero eso fue rápido... ¿te has estado conteniendo tanto tiempo?... acaso... ¿no te has masturbado pensando en mí?- la pregunta hizo que el menor se sonrojara aún más y tapara su rostro o una mano estampando una almohada en la cara de su novio.

-Cállate imbécil... claro que no lo he hecho- protesta avergonzado, pues aunque eso era cierto, si había tenido sueños húmedos con el muchas veces.

Una nueva risa baja se escuchó seguida de un gemido bajo, dos traviesos dedos se abrían paso en la entrada del menor, los besos comenzaron, Misaki en su desesperación comenzó a tironear de su camisa, quitándosela con torpeza rompiendo un par de botones en el proceso mimando su espalda, arañándolo, abrazando sus caderas con sus piernas y ondeando su pelvis un poco invitándolo a seguir, frotando su miembro desnudo contra el aprisionado sexo de su amado peli plata.

Un gruñido masculino se escuchó, apartándose de Misaki, termino de sacarse la ropa que le quedaba tomando la mano de Misaki la apoyo sobre su pecho, haciéndole sentir lo latidos de su corazón.

-Misaki... Te amo... Te amo...- repitió para él apenando castaño que lo miraba con sus ojos entreabiertos, sonrojado y con los labios brillosos por la saliva, jadeando agitadamente.

Misaki sentía los latidos desbocados de su seme y una sonrisa leve apareció en sus labios, cuando sintió sus dedos salir de él y ser remplazados sorpresivamente por el duro y ardiente miembro de su amado, su espalda se arqueo aferrándose a su pecho, arañándolo en el proceso abrazando sus caderas con sus piernas.

El dolor mezclado con el dulce néctar del placer estaba enloqueciendo a ambos, los movimientos de su cuerpos sincronizados, sus voces jadeantes resonaban en el cuarto, amándose, olvidándose de pudores, de inhibiciones, sus cuerpos: sus carnes era una sola, era una sola persona, un solo ser.

Misaki, olvido todo lo que lo rodeaba, su cuerpo se movió a la voluntad de su alma, a sus deseos, en un sorpresivo movimiento volteo la situación dejando a Usagi bajo el, quizás finamente tomaría a promesa de atacar a Usagi, quizás de un método poco ortodoxo pero su cuerpo parecía no tener freno, comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre él, sus ojos apretados, sus manos reconocían los músculos del pecho del hombre bajo el, recorriendo cada parte como si memorizara esos caminos, como si creara un mapa del cuerpo de su seme en su mente, mordiendo sus labios para reprimir sus gemidos se entregaba plenamente a complacer y ser complacido.

Solo se concentraba a en pertenecer plenamente a él.

Usagi sentía su cuerpo arde de deseo, sus manos se dirigieron a esas caderas tan marcadas y provocativas, sujetándolas con firmeza comenzó a guiar al menor a un ritmo desenfrenado, ya no sabían cuál de los dos se movía, solo podían sentir esas desesperación, del pertenecerse, del poseer y ser poseído, sus cuerpos fundidos, ninguno de los dos podía decir donde comenzaba y terminaba su propio cuerpo, la temperatura en aumento, el oxígeno escaseando, los corazones sincronizados en un palpitar desbocado, el rechinar de la cama víctima de la pasión que desbordaban por cada poro de los hombres sobe ella, los pétalos de las rosas cayendo en el suelo, pegándose a los cuerpos sudados de ambos hombres perfumaban con un poco de romanticismo el aroma a sexo del lugar.

Un grito al unísono y dos cuerpos desplomándose desordenadamente en un bulto de piernas y brazos sin sentido, incluyendo un beso dulce y lleno de amor que declaraba a viva voz, sin mencionar palabra alguna, el amor que ambos espíritus se profesaban dictamino el final del acto.

Acurrucados en la cama, cobijados por el mato obscuro de la noche, y resguardados bajo las alas del cupido que los flecho aquella primera noche que bajo la nieve dos corazones ajenos se declararon abiertamente emociones de tristeza y se entregó la confianza servida en bandeja de plata con el postre amargo de perladas lagrimas saladas cayendo de ambos ojos, se dejaban caer en el sueño sellando un mudo pacto de "juntos para siempre" con un beso y un abrazo de puro sentir, en donde sus mentes se perdían en el pensamiento de "y si pudiera estar así con él por siempre", tal como aquella primera vez, hoy ese día parecía tan cercano, y tan distante a la vez, un tesoro tan efímero y tan perenne al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rojo cual tomate, intentaba hacer el desayuno, las imágenes de la noche anterior se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, el cuello del castaño estaba tan marcado que le producía dolor y no podía concentrarse, frustrado por la situación bajo sus hombros y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza intentado que esas ideas salieran de su mente.

-Usagi-Hentai- protesta cuando unos fuertes brazos rodeaban sus caderas y sobresaltado giro el rostro encontrándose con el semblante sonriente del novelista que se encontraba de más que de un excelente humor.

-¿Qué desayunaremos?- pregunta en tono cargoso besando su cuello y acariciando su pecho. –Aun no termino de recargarme de Misaki… creo que te quiero de menú-

-¿He?... Usagi-baka… déjame… suéltame… que no me toques imbécil… el desayuno se quema... ah~~- pronto aquellas habilidosas e inquietas manos recorrían cada porción de piel a su alcance dejando caer al menor en el suelo de la cocina con él encima. –Usagi-san… que me dejes… - vuelve a pedir apenado. –Al menos déjame que apague el fuego-  
-No, yo te quiero ahora- declara ansioso, metiendo sus manos dentro de sus pantalones y arrebatándolos rápidamente.

-Usagi… Hentai espera… ah… -

-Tu boca se queja pero tu cuerpo está disfrutándolo.- comenta sonriendo arrogantemente el mayor.

Cuando el menor estaba por contestarle de forma agresiva que eso no era verdad, el sonido del celular del menor distrajo a ambos de la acción, y escapándose con agilidad el menor corrió a tender.

-¿Si? ¿Quién habla?- pregunto educadamente el menor.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO! ¿Dónde rayos estas?- los gritos furicos de Hiroki se escuchaban claramente del otro lado de la línea.

-Kamijou-sensei… yo… bueno… la cosa es que jeje- la risa nerviosa comenzó a escapar de sus labios, cando sintió que le era arrebatado el celular y un molesto Akihiko ahora lo sostenía en sus brazos.

-Hiroki deja de molestar, Misaki estuvo toda la noche haciendo el amor conmigo, y deja de interrumpir que aun necesito recargarme de él, gracias por haberlo cuidado, pero mi venganza contra ti será dulce y terrible. Adiós- y corto el teléfono, oyéndose los gritos y las protesta de Misaki intentado quitarle el celular al mayor al oírle decir semejantes cosas a su profesor, no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza.

-¡Usagi-san!, ¿¡cómo puedes decir semejantes cosas!? ES MI PROFESOR – grito itnentado protestar, pero la mirada en su seme hizo que tdo su cuerpo se estremesiera, y retrocediera un par de pasos hasta chocar con la pared, sintiendo como ese hombre avanzaba hasta estampar sus manos a los lado s deus cabeza en la pared y desender levemente el rostro, rosando sus labios.

-Mi venganza contra ti, también será terrible Misaki… no te quepa la menor duda de ello… aun tienes que pagar por todo este "mal entendido" – tomándolo de las caderas se lo subí al hombro, fue a la cocina apago el fuego y subió con él hasta el cuarto cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras de ellos, escuchándose los gritos de Misaki en protesta retumbar en cada pared del departamento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nii-san y Nee-san que están en Osaka…. Oto-san y Oka-san que están él cielo… les estaré siempre agradecido por permitir que Usagi se quedara a mi lado, por hacer que mi carta le llegara a tiempo… pero por favor… ¡Sálvenme de las garras de este lobo hambriento! ¡Es un maldito pervertido!... ¡Tasketeeeeeee!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Del otro lado del celular Hiroki estaba sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas y suspirando pesadamente corta el teléfono guardándolo.

-Hiro-san ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta curioso, pues el rostro sonrojado de su pareja lo intrigaba bastante.

-Misaki esta con Bakahiko- responde sentándose junto a su pareja y bebiendo un poco de café.

-Qué bueno, entonces todo se arregló entre ellos, yo sabía que todo saldría bien, ellos se aman, además Misaki es un buen muchacho. – aquel comentario había caído como balde de agua fría en Hiroki y miraba bastante mal a su pareja, este dándose cuenta del error en sus palabras abraza sus caderas pegándolo contra él. –Pero tú eres mucho más hermoso, y perfecto Hiro-san, ahora que estamos solos… ¿Por qué no te metes en la bañera conmigo?-

-Suéltame imbécil- un almohadazo con todas las fuerzas él castaño mayor se estrelló en su cabeza, y comenzó a apartarlo. –Maldito pervertido, depravado sexual, ¡Deja de pensar en idioteces!- protesta enérgicamente, cuando el medico sonríe y abraza sus caderas atrayéndolas el.

-Hiro-san… Hiro-san… -insistía riéndose, algunas horas más tarde, ambos ya tranquilos y descansando después del acto, el castaño suspiro apesadumbrada mente. –Hiro-san ¿qué te preocupa? – pregunta distraídamente su pareja.

-El hecho de que Akihiko me prometiera venganza…. Me preocupa. –

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Es tu amigo… ¿o no?- pregunta riendo con cierta diversión.

-No conoces a Usami Akihiko- y tras ese comentario se durmió en el pecho de su pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. OWARI-.-.-.-.-.-.-

San Miguel de Tucumán, 21 de Junio del 2013

Notas de Sioa: ALELUYAAA… ALELU ALELUYA! CUESTION, estuve con centenares de problemas… amo vivir en esta pensión, pero odio que los gritos no paren ni cuando les ruegas que paren de gritar como enfermas mentales porque estas intentado concentrarte e,eU el día de Hoy tuve una entrevista de trabajo, cuestión comenzaré a trabajar, asique 0 tiempo de escribir, trabajo, estudio iglesia, profesora de escuelita bíblica e,eU todo junto… por dios me tirare al rio u,u pero bueno son bendiciones

Prometo Extra… y como ya deben de estar imaginándose el extra será… La venganza de Akihiko.

Nos estamos viendo pronto, no me maten no me descuarticen por favor se los ruego, sin mí no hay extra recuérdelo los amo!.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho.

Matta ne


End file.
